Just Another Drama Story?
by citraella
Summary: May is a 14 year old girl who participates in contest battles all the time. She's the kind of girl who pushes love to the side. She met Brendan and the two start falling for each other. Is Drew actually going to allow this?
1. Prologue

I need to be typing something else. I can't do this. I can't be only typing 'Mine'. 'Mine' is taking such a long time to write. Sigh… so here's my new drama story. I really hope you like it; I have such great ideas for this. May is now fourteen. By the way, my author's note, I used to play the game, I forgot to mention that. So I'm not that familiar with the cities and gyms that well.

* * *

><p>May sighed. Traveling alone is great; you get to go to the places you like without Max or Ash complaining. One of the sad things is that you don't get to eat Brock's great cooking. You can miss that easily. <em>I wonder if Brock got a girlfriend, <em>she thought to herself. The only thing sad about traveling is that you don't have anyone to talk to. May doesn't have any close friends besides Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn and Leaf who are all at different regions. May met a lot of different trainers while she was traveling. She met a really hot guy too…

She thought about that moment. His name was Brendan. He was really cute and hot. His silver hair, red shining eyes, and his and her outfit were quite similar. May was in her orange and green outfit this time. May had saw Brendan about 4 or 5 times while she was traveling. She had a small crush on him, but she always tried pushing love away. May continued walking and she saw that guy again… "Brendan!"

The silver haired boy turned around and grinned. "May! Long time no see!" he ran over to her and patted her head. "How are you? Catch any new Pokemon?"

"No," she said. "I was trying to make Wartortle evolve but it wouldn't. Glaceon is getting stronger though!"

"That's great," Brendan said. "Where are you heading?"

"Umm…" she looked at her map. "Lilycove City."

"How about we travel together to get there?" Brendan said. "It would be fun, right?"

May smiled. "Yeah! Are you battling a gym leader there?"

He nodded. "And you entering the contest?" she nodded. "I bet you'll meet your boyfriend there again."

"Huh?" May asked, confused. "Boyfriend?"

"You have a boyfriend, right?" Brendan asked, hating to say that sentence. "That green haired guy. He's talks about you when we talk for a while. I had observed he's always watching you carefully. He takes pretty good care about you, too."

She laughed. "No, that's not my boyfriend. He's my greatest rival!"

"Really?" Brendan asked, surprised. "You two seem to flirt with each other a lot."

"Flirt?" May asked, laughing again. "We _so_ do not flirt. We just like fighting because it's fun. Drew and I have known each other for… I believe four years already! Wow, that long? No wonder I know him so well."

"Yes, May, you do know me so well," a voice said. May turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Geez, this must be a coincidence," May concluded.

Drew smirked and ruffled her hair, eyeing Brendan. "May, coincidences aren't real."

"So there's a reason of all three of us meeting together?" May asked, noticing Brendan's uneasy face. "Brendan, you okay?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, grinding his teeth.

May suddenly remembered something and looked at Drew. "Drew!" Drew took his eyes off Brendan to look at May. "I wanted to ask you something. Brendan said that you were talking about me!"

Drew felt his face go red. He's lucky he doesn't blush all the time. "What? No!"

"Oh," she said. May turned around to see a Teddiursa walking around. "Gah! Oh my gosh! Sorry Brendan and Drew, I need to go catch that Teddiursa! You guys can go on! Bye!"

"Bye," the two said in unison. They glared at each other. Brendan started saying, "You should stay away from May."

"Me? Stay away from May?" he repeated. "I recommend you staying away from May. Let's see… I assume you only knew her for a few weeks, and I've known her for 4 years?" he smirked. "I'm sure it should be the other way around, old man."

"Old man?" Brendan said.

Drew shrugged. "You have white hair."

"Hey! I'm younger than you!" he said.

"And how do you know how old I am?" Drew said, calmly. "Anyways, just stay away from May."

Brendan smiled. "Why? I plan to make May mine."

"I plan to make May _mine_," he said.

"May doesn't feel anything for you," Brendan said. "You're just a rival."

"I'm her best friend, too," he argued. "This is dumb. I'm leaving."

"I'll go look for May then," Brendan said.

"What?" he yelled. "I was actually leaving _you_, to find _May_," he walked off to find that brunette. _Curse that guy__…_he thought to himself. _Why did he just have to enter May's life__…__ he should know that she's mine. I've known and liked her for so long, he can't just randomly show up and snatch May away. Damn. I bet Brendan already found her. _Drew looked up to see May, her hands behind her back with tape on her mouth. "What the hell?" he said. He was about 20 yards away from her. As you can see, Drew has great eyes. He started running but then…

Brendan came. He untied the rope that was tying her hands together. He saw Brendan slowly peel off the tape, and he saw may smile at him. He felt his blood boil, and Brendan took her hands and helped her up. He continued running and finally made it to May, and he saw Brendan kiss her forehead… _right in front of him. _"What are you doing?" he said to Brendan, angry.

"Drew!" May said. "Brendan just helped me."

"So I saw," Drew said, not taking his eyes off Brendan. "What happened?"

"Well, when I was chasing the Teddiursa," May said. "It ended up being this spoiled girl's Teddiursa. She thought I took him away from her house but he ended up running away from her again. She ordered these guys to tie me up and she walked away."

Drew rolled his eyes, "What a dumb story."

"May, would you like to travel with me?" Brendan said, ignoring Drew's death glare.

"May, would you like to travel with me?" Drew asked, showing her his rare smile that people never see.

"What are you guys doing?" May said, laughing. "You two already know I like traveling with myself."

"Oh," Brendan said, disappointed. "I'm going to head to Lilycove City, k?"

Drew nodded, not really caring at all. "Whatever, bye old man."

"Bye cabbage brain," Brendan said. He looked at May and flashed her smile. "Bye, May."

May rolled her eyes. "What the hell? You guys just randomly show up and keep asking me things. Do you guys not like each other?"

"I don't like him," Drew said. "He reminds me of Harley."

"Harley?"

"Yeah, Brendan's acting to get you to become his pet," Drew said.

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a short prologue. The other chapters will be longer. I hope for 5-15 reviews at least! <strong>

**Citra**


	2. Party Time

I'm back! So that was just a prologue, not the 'beginning'. This will be in May's point of view. Please review this chapter!

* * *

><p>I'm May Maple. To be more exact, I'm Maybelle Melanie Maple. I really hate my name, so people call me May, and no one (besides my family, Ash, Brock and Drew) knows about my middle name. Right now, I'm 14. My best friend, Drew, and I will be having a bet the next time we meet at Pokemon Contest. If I win, Drew gets to treat me to dinner. He needs to go with me.<p>

Drew didn't tell me what he wanted his prize is if he wins. Obviously, he isn't going to win since he's battling against _me_. He knows how much I hate secrets. Oh, I forgot to tell you. After I stopped traveling with Ash and Brock, Drew and I have become friends. That's good, since I don't have any friends in the Hoenn region. Now I know some of Drew's secrets. For example, his full name is Andrew Rosalind Hayden. His mom and dad are super rich people. Drew's mom has green hair with brown eyes and his dad has brown hair with green eyes.

Ash, Brock and their new partner, Dawn, are at the Johto region. Misty decided to make her sister Violet watch over the gym and she went to go travel with Ash. I met Dawn when I went to visit the Johto region. Unfortunately, her Piplup is strong and beat my Glaceon. It's pretty sad, but now I have a ribbon cup. Drew also has one.

Well, back to now.

Right now, I am walking around in the woods of… I don't know. I honestly just head to the next city; not taking any special roads like Ash does (although he fails). But I've never gotten lost before, so that's good. Although I am lost right now. I've been wandering here for, I think, four hours according to my Pokedex. I hope it's not messed up. I sighed and sat down next to a tree. I took out a sandwich I bought at the previous town and started munching on it.

Suddenly, my Munchlax came out. I gasped and raised my sandwich upwards so he couldn't reach it and steal it from me. "Munchlax," it said, and ran away. I frowned and yelled after it and started chasing it. Stupid Munchlax!

"Munchlax, get back here!" I yelled, throwing a rock at it. It wasn't nice, but it works. The rock hit its arm, but it ignored the rock. "Munchlax!" I yelled, furious. My eyes never left Munchlax, and I saw a boy. Munchlax ran right into him as if he wasn't there. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized when I caught up. I took out the Pokeball and returned it. "Thanks for holding on to my Munchlax," I said to him.

He smiled. I looked into his eyes, they were ruby red. He had white hair and a green headband, like mine. "Hi, I'm Brendan Birch," he introduced. "And no problem, what an energetic Pokemon."

"Birch?" I repeated. "Are you the son of Professor Birch?"

Brendan laughed. "Yeah, he's my dad. I've been told I don't look like him at all."

"Your face kind of does," I said. "Like your expression."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said. "So what's your name?"

I gasped and scratched the back of my head. "Oops, sorry I forgot to tell you. My name is May Maple."

"And you won the grand festival last year?" he guessed.

"Yeah," I say, blushing.

"You won against your boyfriend," he continued, tapping his finger on his chin.

My face turned warm, I assumed it was red. "N-no, he's not my boyfriend."

"Ya sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "Positive," then I started to laugh. "Why do you even think he's my boyfriend? He's just my best friend and biggest rival."

"Well," he said. "I was on stage with my dad because he was observing Pokemon or something, and I could just see that he was… I don't know how to explain. Like, watching you or making sure you're okay?"

"You're not so good at this stuff, are you?" I ask. "He's honestly not my boyfriend. We've just known each other for about four years already."

Brendan nodded. "So what's his name again?"

"Drew Hayden," I answered. "And some people call him 'Drewy', for instance, his fangirls. And no, I do not call him Drewy."

He nodded again. He looked at his watch on his wrist and said, "May, I need to go to my friend's party."

"Okay, have fun," I said, not really sure if I interrupted him or not.

"I was still talking," Brendan said. Oh, so I did interrupt him. "Do you want to come with me? A lot of trainers and coordinators will be there. You can make more friends if you want to."

"Wait, whose party is this?"

"My friend Gary Oak," he said. "Since my dad is a professor, he became friends with Professor Oak."

"I see," I say.

"Do you know Gary?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I used to travel with Ash. Ash is Gary's biggest rival."

"That I know," Brendan said. "Gary kept complaining how he lost to Ash when they'd battle."

"They're so immature," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Anyways, shall we get going now?" he said. "We might need to run to the next city." After he said that, he was running like there was no tomorrow. I'm so glad I could run fast, too. I was running and then I thought to myself, _I usually never trust strangers. Why am I going with him again? _I just tried to throw that thought out of my head and focus on the party.

When we finally got there, Brendan started looking at each building carefully. Once he found one he recognized, he opened the door. And not to my surprise, there were people and some drinks on the table. I bit my lip. Why didn't Brendan tell me there was beer? I tugged Brendan's sleeve and said, "Brendan, I hope you know I'm too young for drinking." I honestly did not like this feeling in here; I wanted to get out, not to mention it smelled really bad in here.

"Don't worry, I won't be drinking either," Brendan said. We walked inside and I saw Gary.

"Hey Brendan," Gary said. "Sorry about the drinks. I know how much you're against this. One of my friends brought them and…"

"It's okay," Brendan assured. "Just don't let May drink it."

Gary looked behind him to see me and he grinned… or maybe it was a smirk. "Hey there, May. Long time no see, where's Ashy-boy?"

"I thought you already knew I wasn't traveling with him," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Where's Max?"

"Max is traveling with Ash since Max is a trainer," I answered. "Why do you care?"

"I was just starting a conversation since I haven't seen you in a long time," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked to a couch. I sat down next to a girl and looked at her. I wanted to talk to someone but I knew this person.

"Solidad!" I said, squealing.

The lady turned around and smiled. "Hey May!" she greeted. "How'd you end up here? I didn't know you were friends with Gary."

"I didn't know you were friends with Gary either," I said. "My friend Brendan brought me here. You know, the son of Professor Birch."

"I'm only here because Drew is here," Solidad said, shrugging. "We were battling then he said he had to go to a party, and I was curious and made him take me along," then she added, "Drew is pretty good friends with Gary."

I looked around the room and said, "Where is Drew?"

"With his friend Paul over there," she answered.

"Paul? I thought…" I said. "Isn't that Ash's rival in the Johto region?"

"He came to visit," Solidad said. "He told me that when he introduced himself." Solidad shuddered and continued, "Paul's pretty cold."

"I know, Dawn told me," I told her. "I'm going to go say hi to Drew." Solidad nodded and told me where he was. I started walking and saw Paul and Drew.

"Dude, I told you you're too young to drink," Paul told Drew.

Drew shrugged. I saw him take out a glass and poured himself some beer. "It's fine. If you can, then I should be able to."

"Well, I'm stronger than you. I'm older too," Paul argued.

"Why the hell is Paul the guy who doesn't care about anything worried about me?" Drew said, rolling his eyes.

Paul shrugged. "I'm pretty strict when it comes to alcohol," he looked around. "Hey, I'm going to go talk to Brendan."

"Whatever," Drew said. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hi Drew," I said. Drew sipped his drink.

"Hey—" he started but fainted. I yelped in shocked when he fell into my arms. "Drew?" I said. I looked around, people were talking to each other, and some were drunk. My eye twitched. There was really no way I could get anyone for help. I looked around and saw a door behind me. I opened it and finding a room with a bed, desk, a mini fridge, table and chairs. Was this room…?

I used almost all my strength to get Drew on the bed. Geez, Drew is so heavy. I sat down on the chair and made it face Drew. I stared at him. He's so weak, he can't even drink alcohol. _I_ could even drink a sip and I won't pass out. I hugged my knees and stared at him. He was pretty cute. His bangs were on his eyes, his sleeping gentle figure…

What the hell am I thinking about right now? Sure he's cute, but I shouldn't be thinking about this. I saw Drew's eyes about slowly and those green eyes looked at me. Oh gosh, I bit my lip, hoping he wasn't out of his head since he drank a little of beer. "Drew, you can lay down," I said slowly.

"I'm thirsty," Drew said. "Give me something to drink," he said.

"Okay," I said. I walked over to the small fridge. I smiled when I saw that there was water, not beer. I took the bottled water and handed it to Drew. "Drink as much as you want."

"Thanks," he said and took it from my hand. He drank it and some and it spilled on his shirt.

"Drew what the hell," I said, pointing at his wet shirt.

"Can you wipe it off?" he said, taking off his shirt.

I blushed and said, "Drew? Put that shirt back on, no way I am wiping that off." Argh, I want the other Drew, not this baby Drew.

"Please?" he begged. He wrapped his arms around me and started sucking my neck. I gasped. He started licking my neck and I winced. "Please wipe it off for me?"

"I-I will," I stuttered. "Just get off of me."

He got off of me. I looked around for some paper towels. There was none so then I walked out of the room to get some paper towels. There were none so I looked for a bathroom. I hurried into the bathroom, grabbed some paper towels, and ran back. Solidad caught me and said, "May, where are you going?"

"I'll tell you later," I say. "I'm busy at the moment." I walked into the room and locked it. Drew was back to normal, I could tell.

"May, what are you doing here? Where's my shirt?" Drew asked.

"Well, you threw your shirt somewhere," I said.

Drew frowned. "Why?"

I sighed. "You were out of your head. You were drinking water after I brought you here when you passed out. Water spilled on your shirt and you threw your shirt somewhere. Then, you asked me to wipe off your chest. I refused. You started doing things to my neck and I went to get paper towels. And I came back, and you are back to normal." I looked up to see him blushing.

"What 'things' was I doing to your neck?" he said, blushing.

"Well, you were sucking and licking my neck," I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. But I was blushing when I said this.

Drew was blushing furiously. "S-sorry," he said. He fell to the bed and sighed. "May, can you still wipe my chest, please?"

"What?" I yelled. "Drew, you're fine now, you can do it yourself," I said, looking away from him.

"C'mon May, I have a headache," Drew said. He smirked and said, "If you don't I'll force you to."

"D-don't," I said. Drew stood up, the smirk still on his perfect face.

"Haha May, I already know where your weak spot is," Drew teased.

I started backing away when he stood up to walk towards me. "Drew, don't…" I was at a dead end when my back was against the wall.

"Dead end," he said, and flipped his hair. He stood in front of me, dangerously close. He put his hand on my ear and started pinching it. I winced and he continued. "It's so funny watching your expression."

"H-hey," I said. "You know that your ear is your weak spot, too." Drew grabbed my hands with one of his strong hands. "No fair, Drew!"

"Please help me?" Drew asked again. I could feel his breath on my ear, which was not a comfortable feeling at all. He bit my ear; he knew I would start obeying once he did that. "Fine!" I said. He let go and tossed me a towel. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him.

"I hate the fact you always get your way," I mumbled and started wiping his chest. He grinned and I don't know if my face could get redder than this. Note to self: never try to help Drew again.

Drew started chuckling and I glared at him. "Are you thinking about perverted things?" he asked casually.

"Hell no!" I yelled. "I bet you are."

He smirked. "I thought you were since your face is redder than a tomato."

"Well, it's your fault," I said. Stupid teenage hormones… I looked up to see Drew sleeping. No wonder he didn't reply something. I shrugged and continued to wipe his body; I don't want him to get sick. Yes, I do care about Drew since he's my best friend.

After I finished, I put the blanket around his body so he won't get sick. I opened the door to see Brendan. "Hey, May," Brendan greeted. "What were you doing?"

"I was helping Drew," I answered. "He wasn't feeling that well."

"You look like you were about to die when you came out," Brendan said. He gave me a glass of something. "Here, drink this, you'll feel refreshed."

"Is that… alcohol?" I asked.

"I doubt it. Gary gave it to me but I'm full since I just had a huge glass of water," he said, "Oh, I was thirsty because I ate two slices of pizza."

I smiled at him. How sweet. I took the glass from him and said, "Thanks Brendan, you read my mind, I'm really thirsty." I drank the whole thing, and suddenly I didn't feel so good. Everything just turned black.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see myself in a room. It must have been the Pokemon Center. My body didn't feel like getting up, but I really wanted to get up to see how I got here. I remember going to a party with Brendan… helping Drew… and drinking some… oh gosh, no. I forced my body to sit down and there was someone next to me on this queen bed.<p>

Brendan.

"Oh my gpsh," I said to myself. My hands went on Brendan's sleeping figure. I started pushing him and yelled, "CURSE YOU BRENDAN, GET THE HELL UP!"

His eyes opened to stare at me. "Oh. Good morning, May," he said.

"What the hell, quit sounding like me sleeping next to you is so normal like it happens every day," I told him. It was pretty obvious I am very annoyed. "What happened last night when I was out?" I asked immediately, and I wanted an immediate reply.

"Nothing happened, May, if that's what you are thinking," he said. Brendan stretched and closed his eyes. "Now, let me go back to sleep."

I growled. "Are you sure nothing happened last night? I'm going to hate you if you lie again."

"Again?" he said after he opened his eyes. "When did I lie to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hmm, let's see. You told me that the drink you were giving me didn't have alcohol and it was a normal drink. But I think I passed out after I drank it," I glared at him. "So something must have been in it!"

"I honestly did not know that there was alcohol!" he insisted.

I gave him a sigh. "There goes my goal of not drinking ever in my life."

"I'm really sorry," he said. Suddenly, the door burst opened. "What the?" he said and looked at the door.

"Drew?" I said.

Brendan frowned. "What are you doing here?" Drew growled at him and grabbed me by the wrist.

"I'm taking May back," Drew said, glaring at him with tired green eyes. "Don't you dare get close to May again, Birch."

"Who are you again?" Brendan asked sarcastically. "I didn't do anything to May."

"Liar!" he yelled. "What do people do when they're drunk?"

Brendan's face turned red and said, "We didn't do that!"

"Just shut up," he said. "Don't get close to May again, we're leaving." I didn't dare to say anything; I don't like getting involved in a guy fight. Drew dragged me out of the Pokemon Center. His hand was still tightly wrapped around my wrist. I winced and said, "Drew, can you loosen your grip on my hand please?"

"Sorry," he apologized and let go.

Drew's bangs were covering his eyes and I decided to flip them for him. "Hey, Drew, you okay?"

"Remember how I hate it when you're with other guys?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. I've always wondered why, though…

"Don't get close to Brendan again," Drew told me sharply.

I laughed and rubbed under his eyes. "Are you okay, Drew? Your eyes look awfully tired…"

"I mean it, May!" he yelled.

"O-okay," I said. "Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 1 for you! Enjoy and review!<strong>

**~Citra**


	3. Her Love Life Begins

[Flashback]

_Drew walked into the Pokemon Center and logged into one of the video computers. A video call immediately came and he answered. It was Caroline, May's mother. "Hello, Drew," she greeted. "Sorry for the sudden call, but I would like to talk to you." Drew nodded, as if saying 'continue'. "Your mother just came to our house."_

"_My mother?" he said. It's rare for his mother to go to someone else's house._

"_Yes," Caroline said. "We have been discussing something for a couple of weeks already. We finally made our decision."_

_Drew really had no idea what she was talking about. "What decision." He said bluntly, not asking it like a question._

"_We made an arranged marriage," Caroline said._

"_What?"_

"_You and May are engaged," she said slowly._

_He rolled his eyes. "Sure."_

"_No really."_

[End of Flashback]

"Because we're engaged," Drew said.

May burst out laughing. "Sure! I see the beautiful diamond ring on my left finger!" she looked at her left finger. "Yep! I see it!"

Drew took the ring that Caroline had gave him and tossed it to May. "There ya go."

"What?" she said. "You actually got me one?"

"Listen May," Drew said slowly. "Your mom and mine had made us an arranged marriage. Not my choice."

"What?" May shrieked. She ran back into the Pokemon Center with Drew running with her. The two didn't even notice Brendan sitting on one of the couches. She quickly video phoned her mom. "Mom! Is it really true?"

"What honey?" May's mom asked. May turned around to smirk at Drew whispering, 'Look she doesn't even get what I'm saying.' Caroline thought for a moment and said, "You mean the arranged marriage?" Drew smirked and May gasped.

"What? Mom, it's true?" May exclaimed. "Mom, are you kidding me?"

"Sorry honey, it's the best for you," she told her. "Besides, you'll never be able to get a boyfriend and you don't even like romance! Therefore you'll never get kids and won't be able to have a parent life!"

[May's Point of View]

I was actually secretly rolling my eyes at mom. This is such a dumb reason. I opened my mouth to protest but then some person came in front of me. "But ma'am, she's dating me." My eyes widened to see the person. Then again, it was pretty obvious who it was. Brendan.

"And who are you, young man?" Caroline said. My jaw just dropped.

"Brendan Birch. I'm the son of Professor Birch," he answered. "Now please allow me to date May and don't let Drew take her away from me because we love each other so much." If this was a joke, it's not so funny. My body was stiff and my jaw was still hanging. What the hell does Brendan think he's saying? Doesn't he know I'm still mad at him?

Drew pushed Brendan away and said, "Mrs. Maple, he's lying!"

"Am not!" Brendan argued, glaring at Drew.

"You guys just met yesterday! No way would you guys be dating!" Drew was also glaring and the two turned to look at me. Why isn't mom saying anything? "May, who's saying the truth? Me or Brendan?"

If I pick Drew, who is saying the truth, then I'll have to be engaged with him and we'll have to get married. Isn't that weird, marrying your best friend all of a sudden. But if I pick Brendan, who is lying, I won't have to marry Drew but I'll have to date Brendan. What is up with this? Should I say, 'Brendan is lying, but I don't want to marry Drew right now.' Besides, I'm mad at Brendan for giving me alcohol. I glared at Brendan. Drew smirked. "See, Mrs. Maple, I'm ri—"

"Brendan's right," I interrupted. "I don't want to marry Drew since I'm dating Brendan already," my voice was quivering. I do not want to date Brendan. I took my eyes off mom for a second to take a peek at Drew. Drew was turned away from my mom and was glaring at me. Drew never looks at me like this! I just glared at him back.

"I see," Mom said. "Go ahead. I'll go talk to Mrs. Hayden, she'll understand. I'll go speak with her immediately. Nice talking to you!" she smiled.

"Yup!" I replied. "Thanks a bunch for understanding! Bye mom!" we waved at each and I made my turned off the chat.

Drew glared at me again and yelled, "What the hell, May! I told you to not get close to Brendan and here you tell your mom that you two are _dating_? What is wrong with you? Now what are you going to do? Go tell your mom and say that you were lying?"

"No," Brendan cut in. "May and I will start dating, actually."

"What?" I shrieked. "Look, Brendan, I just told my mom that so I don't have to marry Drew, okay? I'll just keep this a secret for a while then next week I'm going to go call my mom and say that we broke up."

"Too bad," Brendan said. "I'm not letting you break up with me. You're going to date me and I'll make you fall in love with me."

Drew snorted and grabbed my hand. "Talk about corny. No way am I going to let you date May."

"Why do you care, Hayden?" Brendan said. "It's not like you like her or anything, right? You shouldn't care at all!" I blushed and looked at Drew. What if he really did like me?

"Ha!" Drew laughed. "I don't like May! Never!" I bit my lip. Why does it hurt so much? The way he said it… I withdrew my hand away from Drew.

"Actually Drew!" I yelled, my hands clenched. "I'm actually going to try dating Brendan! We might actually fall in love. Won't hurt to try, right?"

Drew hid his eyes with his bangs again and said, "Fine! Do whatever you want!" I banged the video phone and ran out of the Pokemon Center.

"Sir, please don't hit the video phone!" Nurse Joy called after him. I figured Drew just ignored her and continued to run. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, Drew overreacted again," I said. "Scratch that, that's the first time he overreacted."

"So," Brendan said. "We're now a couple, right?"

I blushed at the word 'couple'. "S-sure. Well, no choice, right?"

"Y-yeah!" he said, scratching the back of his head. "So are we going to travel together then?"

"What?" I said. "T-together? I… I don't know."

"But we're a couple!" he argued.

"We're a no choice couple!" I argued back.

He glared at me. What's up with people glaring all the time? "So you don't want to travel with me?" Argh! Why do they always do this? So much stress today!

"Fine!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "Just let me go eat out by myself!" I ran out of the Pokemon Center and to the café in the city. I took a seat and waited for a waiter or waitress to come. "I want cheesecake and some hot chocolate," I told the waitress bluntly. She nodded and walked off to get it. I wanted about 5 minutes and she came back. "Thanks," I mumbled. I ate it all quickly as if I was dying from hunger. I was glaring and people around me were giving me uneasy glances. How did I get myself into this mess?

"Ya done yet, May?" I heard a voice after spacing out. I looked down and my cheesecake was even half-eaten yet. Hold on… I looked up to see Brendan Birch, smiling at me.

"AAAH!" I yelled and threw my spoon at his face. "Why the hell are you here? I told you I want to eat my cheesecake alone!"

"Sorry," he said. "Sorry," he repeated.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled. "Go get me another spoon."

"Ask yourself that question!" Brendan replied. He walked over to ask a waiter for a spoon. He tossed it to me and said, "I'll be waiting for you in the Pokemon Center's lounge."

* * *

><p>I stared at Brendan when I got to the Pokemon Center, about 3 yards away. "I'm here," I stated.<p>

"No, you're not," he said sarcastically. "Now let's go."

"Go?" I repeated.

"Yep!" he said. "To the next city, duh."

"Ummm… no," I told him, rolling my eyes. "I didn't get my ribbon yet. The contest is tomorrow. Besides, don't you need to get your badge? You're a trainer, right?"

"I already did," he said. Brendan took out his badge case and pointed to the badge that looked newer than the other ones. "See?"

I gave him a confused look. "When did you get that?"

Brendan gave me a silly grin and said, "When you were at the café."

"What?" I shrieked. "But I was only at the café for 10 minutes!"

"No you weren't," he said. "You were there for more than 1 hour."

I wanted to argue, but I somehow knew he was right since it was already 3:30 PM. "Okay… well, I'm going to go train. You should go train too."

"I'll just follow you," he said, walking to me. I backed away, obviously wanting to stay away from him.

"Nah, I like training by myself," I assured him.

He shook his head. "Really, I'll go with you."

"No! I want to go myself."

"You're so stubborn," he said. "Just let me go with you."

"I absolutely refuse!" I yell. "Gosh! How stubborn can you be?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how May's love life began…<strong>

**I know what I am saying right now is a spoiler, but readers, this is not a Hoennshipping story. This is a Contestshipping story. It's pretty obvious since I love Contestshipping. Okay, at least 5 reviews for the next chapter!**

**~Citra**


	4. The Jacket

Hahaha someone gave me funny reviews.

* * *

><p>"Why is it so cold? It's spring!" I yelled. I crossed my arms to see if I would get any warmer, but I didn't. I looked over at Brendan, who had a warm white coat on. "Hey Brendan! Mind lending me your coat? I'm freezing!"<p>

"No," he rejected. "If I do that, then I'll be cold, too."

I rolled your eyes. "But I'm your girlfriend! Boyfriends are supposed to give their jacket to their girlfriends if they get cold! You're supposed to protect me!" I said sarcastically.

"Protect you from what?" he said. I caught up to him and realized he was rolling his eyes. "The cold?"

"Yeah!" I said. "Don't you know I'm sensitive? Gosh how did I get myself traveling with you?"

"It's better than being engaged to Hayden," he mumbled angrily.

"His name is _Drew_," I corrected, uncrossing my arms. "He has a name, dumbass."

Brendan groaned. "Do you think I care?"

"No," I answered. "But you should know it."

"Gosh!" he yelled. "Just shut up already! I'm going to go train."

"I'm gonna run," I yelled after him.

He stopped and turned around. "Don't run away." I puckered my lips innocently and waved my hand. Hopefully he knows that means 'fine' or 'whatever, okay'. Gosh, I'm so cold! I sat down on a tree stump and crossed my arms again. Some spring. I sneezed and lied on the ground, not caring if a Caterpie decided to crawl on me. Then again, Caterpies are gross. It's not like any Caterpies will be outside since it's so cold. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

[Normal Point of View]

Drew walked in the forest, cursing himself for telling May they were engaged. He wrapped his new black jacket around him to prevent him from the cold. _I bet May is freezing since she doesn't bring a jacket around because she always relies on things. She's probably wearing Brendan's coat by now, _he thought to himself. Drew felt jealousy boil in his stomach. Curse Brendan! He continued walking until he found something on the ground. Scratch that, not something, _someone_. He peeked over.

He smirked. He was right, it was May. Why is she alone? He crouched down and touched her hair. "You stupid, what are you doing on the ground? How come you're not cuddling next to Brendan, with his arms wrapped around you?" Drew mumbled to her. Of course, she didn't reply since she was such a heavy sleeper. He touched her arm and withdrew it. She was freezing! Drew took off his coat and laid it on her upper body. He was sure her legs could handle. Drew sighed and stuffed his hands in his pocket. There goes his new jacket.

Drew walked to the next city, knowing he'd probably see May and Brendan there, too. "Why does it have to be Brendan, May?" he mumbled again. He's been mumbling for a long time, that's for sure. It doesn't matter. Drew felt his heart twist. Why is Drew feeling this way? He has never felt this way before, not even when his parents divorced. Drew turned around once more, to see May clutching the jacket. "Roselia, come on out," he commanded, throwing a Pokeball.

"Rose," she said when she came out.

"Hey Roselia," he greeted. "Let's walk to the city together."

Roselia turned around to see May. Roselia smirked and Drew blushed. "Rose Roselia," she teased.

"Shut up Roselia," Drew said. "So rude."

Roselia pointed to Drew. "Rose rose Roselia."

"Psh," Drew said. Roselia said, 'You too, Drew'. "C'mon Roselia, drop the topic. Let's go."

"Lia," she said, following Drew.

May continued sleeping. Brendan came up to her and saw the jacket. "She had a jacket with her this whole time!" he said, grinning. He continued to stare at her. "Wait, this jacket," he said quietly. "This is a boy's jacket and a little too big for her?" he looked down the road and saw faded footprints. He shrugged. "C'mon May, let's go," Brendan said, pushing her lightly. May didn't respond and Brendan pushed her again. "May! Get up. Let's go to the next city and you can sleep at the Pokemon Center."

She groaned. May rolled over. "Alright," she said. She got up and saw the jacket on her lap. "So you did another jacket! Why didn't you let me use this one before?" May grinned. "Or did you feel sorry for me when you saw me lying on the ground, cold?"

"What?" Brendan asked. "No, that's not my jacket."

"It's not?" May said, looking at the jacket. It was warm and big. No way would she want to give this jacket away. It was so warm and was a good brand. "Oh well, must be a present from the heavens. I'm going to keep it," she put the jacket on and smelled it. "It smells good, it smells like roses." She looked up at the sky and said, "Thank you, God."

"You're so weird, May," Brendan said. He took her hand and started pulling her. "Come on already! Let's go to the next city before it gets dark."

"How long was I sleeping?" May asked, zipping up the jacket.

"I don't know when you started sleeping, but I was training for around two hours," Brendan said. "So maybe you were sleeping for two hours."

May shrugged. "Okay."

"Want to head to the next city now?" Brendan asked, starting to sound a little annoyed.

"Okay," she said again. Brendan started going down the road with May following him. Brendan looked at her and wrapped his arm around her. "What are you doing?" May asked. "I'm not cold anymore, you know."

"I know," Brendan said. "Aren't we a couple? We need to do this, right? Plus," he said slowly. "You're really cute."

May blushed. "Y-you have no right to say those things to me."

"Yeah I do," he said. "You're my girlfriend." May groaned. Some boyfriend.

"How long does it take to get to the next city?" May asked. "I'm really tired. Let me sleep!"

"I think about 45 to 75 minutes or something," he guessed. "Since you're tired, it might take us longer. Sorry, I can't do anything about you wanting to sleep."

"Yeah you can," May argued. "You can give me a piggy back ride or you can carry my _bridal style_," she said, emphasizing 'bridal style'.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "I'd probably faint after taking a few steps," he argued. "I'm rejecting bridal style."

"No!" May said. "Just try! I've never been carried that way."

"Neither have I," Brendan said.

"Of course you haven't," May said. May held the hand that was around her. "Please, Brendan?" she felt like saying 'Brendany' because when she pleads to Drew she'd say 'Drewy'. May bit her lip, remembering Drew. She looked at the sky, wondering how Drew was doing.

May wondered what Drew was doing right now. May hasn't seen him in 3 days. Sometimes Drew and May would go to the next city together because they'd both be participating. She wondered if she'll see Drew in the next city. "Fine," Brendan said, pulling her away from her thoughts about Drew. "I'll try carrying you bridal style."

May grinned. Brendan withdrew has arm from May and May stood in front of him. Brendan took a deep breath. "I'm offended, Brendan," May said. "You act as if I am so heavy like a sum wrestler."

"What if you are?" Brendan asked, placing a hand on her back. "I can't even bring myself to put my other hand on the back of your leg."

"Shut up!" May said, pushing his hand away. "Look, I'll even carry you. How much do you weigh?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I haven't checked in a long time."

"Whatever then," May said, going behind him.

"Wait hold on, you're serious?" Brendan said. "Let's do this on the grass," he said, pointing to the grass that was next to the road. "I don't want to crack my head if you drop me."

"Hey! I'm strong! I beat Ash in arm wrestling before!" May exclaimed.

Brendan gasped. "Ash? As in Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes?" she said. "What's wrong?"

"The champion of Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh?" he said. "How did you meet up with him?"

"Let me tell you this after I carry you bridal style!" May said, pushing him to the grass. He got to the grass because of May's powerful push.

"Geez, you are strong," he said, slightly shocked. "Don't throw me on the other side of the world, okay?"

"As if I would, Brendan!" she said. May jumped on the grass and lifted him up… bridal style. "See? Look! I could do it! Brendan, time me!" she yelled.

"Jeez, I feel scared," he said.

May laughed. "Then quit moving around and there's a less chance you'll fall," May told him. "I did this to Drew before! He has about the same weight as you, maybe a bit heavier because he's so strong," she said. "He even carried me bridal style!"

Brendan frowned. The thing on his mind at the moment was: _Drew carried her bridal style. The two had so much fun. I refused to carry May because she's too heavy and I'd faint. I'm weaker than Drew. That is not good. I must prove May I am much better than Drew so she can fall in love with me._ "Put me down, May," he said. "I'll carry you bridal style." Brendan honestly didn't think he can carry her for a long time. He's not that strong.

"All the way to the next city?" May said, setting him down. "Haha! Drew did that to me, too!"

Yes, to Brendan it was 'If Drew could do it, I could do it too!' he asked, "So you too had a lot of fun, huh?"

"Yeah!" she said. "Well, we've known each other for four years already, so of course! Except for the first year I wasn't that nice to him. He was nice though. Harley always says he likes me…"

"What do you think?" Brendan asked. "Do you think he likes you?"

"No, Harley always lies to me," May said. "Wait, do you know Harley?"

"I haven't met him, but I saw him on TV when he battled you and some other people a couple times," he said. "He dressed like a cactus, right?"

"He's supposed to be dressed like his Cacturn," she said. "Anyways, everything Harley says is a lie, so I don't believe him. And plus Drew has so many fangirls! No way would he like me. He would probably like a much prettier and mature girl than me. It's more him. And when I asked Drew if he liked me he turned red like he was angry and yelled a big, fat 'no'!"

Brendan sighed. _I'm so glad May is an airhead… _"So," he said. He went behind her and tried lifting her up. He was breathing heavily. "See? I could do it!" Brendan said as strong as he could. How could Drew carry May like this for hours or minutes?

"Yay!" May said. "Now off we go to the next city!"

"Yep," he said. He took five steps and dropped her on the road.

May growled. She saw Brendan was panting heavily. "Hahaha!" she laughed, pointing at him. "You can't even carry my 10 steps! You wimp!" she yelled loudly. Brendan turned his head to the side so she couldn't see his face. "Brendan?" May said softly. Brendan didn't answer. "Hey Brendan, sorry."

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry I'm not as strong as Drew. I don't work out all the time, I just train my Pokemon."

"It's fine!" May assured him. "All boys are different. We can go walk there."

Brendan felt so embarrassed. How dare he showed his girlfriend—also known as the girl he loves—that he is such a wimp! "Yeah." They started walking quietly to the next city.

* * *

><p><strong>BWAHAHAHAHAHA BRENDAN IS SUCH A WIMP! LOL! I know I hate Brendan it's so obvious. But this story needs him since it's a drama! I don't plan to make Drew OOC a lot, so don't fret. And thanks to the people who reviewed! I'm glad you like this story. I even like it; I have a positive feeling about this story. Seven reviews for the next chapter, so review please.<strong>

**~Citra**

**P.S. My internet isn't working so I had to go to my friend's house lol.**


	5. No Hints?

Helololo! :D thanks for reviewing! And you know in the other chapter May said, 'I've never been carried bridal style'… that was just a lie. She just wanted Brendan to bring her to the village because she was tired and was being lazy. Maybe some of you didn't notice, but I'm telling the ones who did!

* * *

><p>I hugged the warm jacket. I don't ever feel like washing this jacket because then it'll lose its smell of roses. At the moment, I was sitting on my bed that was right across Brendan. "I still hate the fact we have to share rooms," I say, making a mad face by puffing out my cheeks and frowning. "Can't I have my own room Brendan?"<p>

"Why do you always argue with me?" Brendan asked. "You're my girlfriend, I love you—" I giggled. "I do, May! And we're traveling together so we need to share rooms! Besides, you shared rooms with Ash, Brock and Max, right? And they're _all_ boys!"

"But Max is my brother and Ash and Brock are my close friends. I've known them for a long time. And I only knew you for 5 days!"

Brendan turned around, his ruby eyes burning with anger. I said nothing and he glared at me. "If you hate me that much, go to Nurse Joy and get your own fucking room!" I gasped. Brendan never swore to me before (I was the only one who swore to him). Crap, he's mad.

"I…" I started. "Sorry Brendan."

"Yeah," he grumbled, turning back around. "I'm going to go shower."

"Okay," I said quietly. Why do I feel so guilty? I have no feelings for him. NONE. I looked over at his bed and I felt heat rise up to my face. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. Those words just felt like lies to me! They aren't lies, May! Get a hold of yourself! I lied on my bed and put the black jacket on my face. This jacket just calms me down for some reason. I don't even know who gave it to me. What if Max appeared out of nowhere and dropped this jacket on me? Oh no. He's not that big and he doesn't smell like roses. "I should go get a new outfit to match this jacket," I say quietly. I walked to the bathroom door. Without thinking, I opened the door. "Hey Bren—agh!"

Brendan threw an extra towel at my face. "M-May! What are you doing?"

"S-sorry," I said. "I wasn't thinking." I felt like Brendan was rolling his eyes. Geez this towel won't get off my face.

"It's okay," he said. "J-just get out."

I ripped the towel out of my face. "Wait! I need to say—" I blushed and put the towel back on my face. "Sorry I'm not thinking for some reason. Umm… I'm going to go to the mall, okay?"

"You didn't need to open the door to tell me that," Brendan said. "Sure you can go. When you come back, tell me what you want for dinner."

"Okay," I said. "Sorry and see you."

"No problem," he said. I ran out of the bathroom and shut the door. That was so embarrassing…

I looked in my wallet and found I had no money. I sighed. Guess I can't go to the mall now… I turned around and went opened the door. Some fabric was thrown at my face again. "What the heck!" I yelled.

"Don't take that off of your face!" Brendan warned. I heard some shuffling noises as I stood at the door, not really getting what was going on. "Okay, you can c0me in now." I walked inside while taking the fabric off of my face. I shut the door and looked at Brendan with a glare. "Why'd you throw that at my face? I hate it when people do that."

"Well," he started. "I thought you were going to be at the mall for a long time since you're a girl," I gave him a death glared, "so I decided to change my clothes in this room since you weren't here. Not my fault. And you just showed up so I threw my _dirty_ shirt at you."

I gasped. "Dirty? I might as well go take a shower right now."

Brendan laughed. I felt heat rise to my head and he smiled. "Go ahead. The water is warm; after you shower you're going to be refreshed."

"O-okay," I stuttered. I went to my bag and pulled out some pajamas. Yes, now I sleep with pajamas because it's more comfortable. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. I felt my face and it was very warm… what is wrong with me? Please don't tell me I have a crush on Brendan! I slumped down and took a breath. I giggled quietly. Ha! No way would I like him. I took off my clothes and threw them on the floor.

After the shower, I opened the door and saw Brendan polishing his badges. He looked up and smiled. "Hey May. Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yeah," I said. "You were right. It is very refreshing and warm. I love the temperature."

"I know," he said.

I sat on his bed and looked at his badges. "Were getting the badges hard?"

"Some of them," Brendan said, putting the badge down and taking another one. "Like the one where it's my Pokemon's weakness."

"I was going to be a Pokemon trainer," I admitted. "But I guess Pokemon contests are way more interesting. You know what I mean, right?"

Brendan nodded. "Yeah. My mom wanted me to be a coordinator because it's entertaining for her. But I think that being a Pokemon trainer is much more challenging. Because maybe some coordinators are weak so it's not a good challenge."

"But if you enter grand festivals it could be harder," I said. "But luckily I won. I always end up facing Drew at the end."Brendan stayed quiet. I gave him a confused look. "Brendan? You okay? Not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Brendan assured. "Say," he said. "Do you like Drew?"

I blushed. Why was Brendan asking me this? "Umm, I haven't entered my romance life. I haven't thought about it. I don't think I do."

Brendan grinned. I felt my blush darken when he flashed a smile at me. "You don't think?" he repeated.

"I don't," I shivered. "I'm cold. I'm going to go put on my jacket."

"Your jacket?" he said. "You don't even know where you got that jacket."

"Well I already confirmed that it's mine," I argued. We laughed. "Why do we always end up arguing like this?"

He lied down and looked up. "I guess that's how our love goes."

"Our love?" I repeated, rolling my eyes. "We don't have a love. We don't love each other."

Brendan stood up and looked into my eyes. I was still shivering because I haven't gotten up to get my jacket. "So you don't like me?" he said. "That's a bum. I really like you."

I blushed again. "Brendan? What are you saying?"

"You don't like me May?" Brendan asked again. He pouted and I felt my face become warmer. He was so cute! "So you hate me?"

"I don't hate you!" I half-yelled. "Umm… look at the time! Shouldn't we go to sleep now?" I giggled unsurely. What's wrong with me? How come I feel like I don't know what I'm doing? This is so weird. I've never been like this before.

"Sure," he said. Brendan yawned. He lied on the bed and said, "So did you brush your teeth?"

"Yeah, I always brush my teeth after I take a shower," I told him. I walked to the light switch and flipped it so the lights were off. "Good night Brendan."

"Good night May, I love you," he said. I blushed and crawled into my bed. I turned away from Brendan so he was facing my back. My face was still warm. Stupid me! You do not like Brendan! That mean, weird, dumb, cute, funny… what are you saying? You don't like him, May! Get a freaking hold of yourself. I sighed and wrapped the blanket around me so I was warmer.

* * *

><p>"Morning May," Brendan said. I opened my eyes and saw he was all ready to go. "I'm going to head to the gym, okay? You should go sign up for the contest before it's too late."<p>

"Okay," I said, still half asleep. "Thanks Brendan. Just let me sleep a little longer."

Brendan sighed. "May, you always say that and you never wake up! What if you miss the sign up?"

May groaned and rolled over. "Please Brendan? I'm still tired…"

"Fine, but remember, I'm not your mom, and I'm not telling you to wake up in five minutes," Brendan said in a teasing voice. I giggled. "Okay, bye May! I'll try to make it to your contest."

"Yeah," I said. I closed my eyes and started sleeping again.

[Normal point of view]

Drew looked at the time. He saw Brendan walking to the gym… where is May? It's already 12:00! The sign up ends at 12:30. Drew sighed and walked over to the Pokemon Center. Why does Drew even care about her anyways? Her dear boyfriend should be waking her up. His heart tightened as he thought of Brendan being May's boyfriend. He started to think positive: May is just dating him so she doesn't have to get married at a young age. He remembered what May's mom said: _May's such an airhead, and you like her right? I'll arrange you guys a marriage so she can realize her feelings because she's so slow. She'll probably cancel it off, but May will end up falling for you afterwards because I know she has a crush on you. Every time I mention roses, she blushes and turns her head away. _He grinned. May is so weird. He got to the Pokemon Center and smiled and Nurse Joy. "Hi Nurse Joy, can you tell me what room number May Maple has? She won't be able to enter the contest since she's still sleeping."

Nurse Joy smiled. "No problem, Drew!" She looked at her room list. "She's room 23."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," he said. Drew walked down the hallway and looked at each door. He found it and tried opening it. Not to his surprise, they didn't lock it. "May," he said when he got to the room.

May groaned. "Brendan, I said I'll wake up myself."

Drew smirked and flipped his hair. Why did he even do that? It's not like anyone can see his sexy hair flip. "Sorry May, it's not prince charming. You got to wake up, there's only," he looked at the clock. "You only have 20 more minutes or you won't be able to enter the contest."

"What are you talking about? It's only 9:30," May said, still half-asleep.

"No May, it's 12:10," he said.

May gasped and sat up. "What? Are you kidding?" she got up and ripped off her pajamas. Drew blushed and what she was doing in front of him. "Sorry Drew, but no time to be embarrassed."

"Y-yeah," he said. May grabbed her comb and ran to the bathroom. He heard some water running and things falling down. He laughed. She's so weird. He saw May run out of the bathroom. She grabbed Drew's hand, shut the door and started running as if there was no tomorrow. "What are you doing?" Drew noticed that she was wearing the black jacket.

"Running to the contest place, duh!" May said, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you dragging me along?" I said.

"Don't you need to enter too?" she asked. Drew sighed and thought, how dense can this person be?

Drew laughed. "I already did, May."

"Whatever!" May yelled, obviously annoyed. "Come on! Just come with me to the building!" The two ran past it and drew rolled his eyes.

"May, do you know where you're going?" Drew asked.

May shook her head. "Nope! But I must run around this city to find it!"

After a few minutes…"Stop, May!" Drew yelled. "We probably wasted about 10 minutes or so. Here, let go of my hand and follow me." May obeyed and followed Drew to the Pokemon Contest Arena.

"That was easy!" May exclaimed as she walked inside. "I found it!"

"Yep, you found it," Drew said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

May looked at the clock and gasped. "Shoot! 12:25!" May ran over to the front desk. She showed the lady her coordinator card. "May Maple would like to enter this contest," she said. "I hope I'm not too late."

The lady smiled. "Don't worry! You're not." She scanned the card. "Okay Miss Maple, all set!"

May grinned and let out a big sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" she ran over to Drew and gave him a hug. "Thanks for waking me up! I would have been… I don't know, devastated if I didn't enter! Thank you so much!" May noticed something… roses. _Of course he smells like roses!_ She thought. _He always pulls roses from nowhere so of course he would smell like roses! But he probably isn't the one who gave me this jacket… what if he did?_

Drew stood there and smirked. "I know. I smell good, right?"

"N-no!" May said, taking her hands back and taking a step back. "Your smell just reminded me of something. I mean, I was sleeping on the ground and I found a jacket on me that smelled like you…" she put her finger on her chin and shrugged. "But you probably didn't pass me or you would have said hi or something. I don't know. You probably don't know anyways." Drew opened his mouth to talk but May was already walking away. "I'm going to go see who else entered this contest! See you later, Drew!"

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 5! Hmm… let's see. I'll do 7 reviews again. So 7 reviews for the next chapter!<strong>

**~Citra**


	6. He's Always Helping

Hey, I'm back from my vacation. It was fun. I spent money! I wrote half of this chapter in the car ride but it was hard typing it on my iPod. I'm sorry if there are a lot of typos, I'm hoping that Microsoft Word caught them all for me. And if you are not comfortable with sexual harassment, I recommend you to not read part of it … :( But I personally liked this chapter very much.

* * *

><p>Drew went to the video chat and dialed Solidad. "Hey Solidad," he said once she picked. "Guess what?"<p>

"What?" Solidad said.

"May's going out with Brendan Birch," Drew said. "Kind of by force. Brendan's a terrible boyfriend. When I was walking in the woods I found May shivering in the cold! Brendan was out training and he didn't care at all."

Solidad smirked. She already knew that Drew is madly in love with May but he always hides it from her. "So what did you do?"

"I gave her my black jacket that I bought," he said. "She's still wearing it. I was about to tell her it was me who gave it to her. But know her, May just walked away, not really knowing what I was going to say."

"Poor you," Solidad teased, pouting. "Even if she's going out with Brendan, May likes you, she just doesn't realize it. Every time I'm with you and we talk about you, she blushes. Even when she was going out with someone… I forgot who it was. But she broke up with him of course. She's in love with you, Drew. She's slow."

"I think those two will be together for a really long time," Drew mumbled. He hoped that Solidad didn't hear him, but she did.

"And after that 'really long time', May will realize she loves you," Solidad assured to him. "I promise."

Drew just nodded.

"Haha, it's okay little brother!" Solidad teased.

"Don't treat me like a kid," he half-yelled, glaring. Solidad stuck her tongue out at him. Drew looked up at the clock. "I got to go, Solidad. The contest is starting."

* * *

><p>Minutes later.<p>

I grinned when I looked up at my score for my performance. I got 28.5. I exited the stage and saw Drew. "Good luck Drew!" I said, slapping his back and walked away. Drew nodded and walked onto the stage. I went back stage and looked at the TV. Drew used his Roselia and did a really beautiful performance and got a 29. Why does Drew always get good scores? Curse him.

"Beautiful!" the woman in the pink dress said. Shoot, I forgot her name. "Let's see what the judges have to say!"

"Such a great combination," the first judge said.

"Remarkable!"

Nurse Joy smiled. "It made such a great sparkle to my day." I grinned at what they said.  
>A hand graves my arm. I turned around, startled. It was a man, maybe the age of 17. "C-can I help you?" I said quietly, shaking my arm a little so he can let go. Talk about creepy.<p>

"I need help!" he said. He had gold hair and black eyes. Not a pretty appearance since he was acting creepy. The guy quickly brought me to the bathroom. I heard some shocking whispering as the teenager pushed me into the bathroom. I saw another man, about the same age as the other.  
>I looked at him. He was leaning on the bathroom stall. "What?" I say. "I don't see anything wrong."<p>

(Normal POV)

The man smiled. "Oh, it looks like he's fine now. But maybe you can help a little bit more by giving us your body."

"Yeah," said the second man. "Maybe a little comforting would do."

"Wh-what?" May stuttered. "I'm sorry, you should ask someone with a better body." the first man's smile widened.

"But you're May Maple," he said. "Winner of one of the grand festivals and one of the best coordinators. I wonder what the media would say about this? May Maple has been sexually harassed in a bathroom? Sounds interesting, am I right? You'll be more famous than you are now. Then you can tell your boyfriend, 'I'm no good for you anymore.'"

"M-my boyfriend?" May repeated. How did they know she had a boyfriend?

The second man smirked. "Drew Hayden, correct?" she shook her head. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. What really matters," he said, putting his hands up her shirt and pushing her on the ground. "Is this. Aidan, mind keeping the door shut tightly so no one can come in?"

"Of course," he replied. "I want to do some too though. Let's take turns." the second man grinned and took his headband (AN: one of those thick headbands that guys wear) and put it on her mouth.

Drew looked around for May. He swore when he walked to the stage she went to sit on that bench. She always sits on benches and watches the TV. Where would she have gone? He thought she was at the bathroom but he waited for about 15 minutes again. Finally, he walked to another coordinator his age. Drew asked her, "Hi, I'm looking for May Maple. You probably know her, right?" the girl nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

"It was shocking but," the girl said slowly. "Umm…"

"What?" Drew interrupted.

She pointed to the men's bathroom. "I think she was pushed into that men's bathroom by some guy. He said he needed het help. A lot of people saw it but was too freaked to go see what was happening. And plus someone tried but the door was like, not able to budge. I think the guy is holding it."

Drew widened his eyes. "Th… thanks." he ran to the bathroom that the girl had pointed at. He tried opening it but it didn't work. He asked some other people to help but they refused. Drew took a deep breath. He ran to go find an Officer Jenny.

Wait. If he tells her, then probably a whole bunch of people would know because she'll have to report them. That wouldn't be good for May. Drew tried once more and it busted opened. Drew looked to see May pushed on the floor with a guy on top of her and the other looking at him, shocked. "What… are you guys doing to her?" May's clothes were still on but her shirt. All they did was unzipped her shirt and ripped it a little and that's all they did to her clothes.

"Oh no, just when things were getting fun," the first man said sadly.

"What?" Drew said, furious. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing special," he said. "Don't worry; we were just about to do it. But someone interrupted our fun." the two guys ran off.

Drew bent down and unwrapped the headband that was tied around her mouth. May trembled with fear. Drew slowly untied the ropes that were keeping her wrists together. "May?" Drew said softly as he watched May tremble. May didn't say anything. Instead, she fell into Drew's arms. "Can you bring me to a bed?"

Drew nodded. "Just walk out of the bathroom quietly so it won't look so obvious." May nodded and walked out slowly with Drew next to her side. Once they were out of the waiting room (?), Drew picked her bridal style and to Nurse Joy. "Can I use a bed please?"

"Of course," Nurse Joy said. "Is Ms. Maple okay?"

"Yes, she's just tired," he lied. "And dizzy," he added. Nurse Joy brought him to the room for patients.

"Do you want me to get something for her?" she asked.

Drew shook his head. "This is fine." Nurse Joy nodded and walked out with a worried look on her face. Drew set her on the bed and took a chair and sat down next to the bed. "You okay, May?"

"I think," she said. "Thanks Drew. How'd you know I was there?"

"Well," he started. "I was looking for you for a couple minutes. I assumed you were in the bathroom but I was waiting for about 15 minutes. Then I asked some coordinator and she told me that you were pushed into the bathroom." Drew smirked. "Why would guys want you?"

May glared at him. "Drew! You told me that you would tease me when I'm hurt or something bad happened to me."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry. It's a habit."

"Get rid of the habit already," May said. She gasped and sat down. "Crap! Drew, we need to get to the contest right now! We might get kicked out of the contest."

"May," he said. "You need to skip the contest today. You can still catch up if you only miss one."

"But I got such a good score today!" May whined. She stood up and grinned. "Look. I'm just fine," she started but fell on the bed.

"How can you be fine if you were sexually harassed?" he said, rolling his eyes. Drew stood up and walked to Nurse Joy. Wait, why was there a Nurse Joy here if there's one judging at the moment?

"Nurse Joy," he said. "May Maple and Drew Hayden will not participate in the contest today."

"Alright," Nurse Joy said calmly. She went to the computer and started typing.

"Hey Nurse Joy," Drew said. "Why are there two Nurse Joys in this city?"

She smiled sadly. "Because this city has many Pokemon and women harassers. And the truth is, there are actually 5 Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies here."

"I see," Drew said. "Tell Officer Jenny to make sure harassers don't come into the contest building."

"I will," she said. "I'm very sorry."

He nodded. "It's fine," Drew walked back to May's room and she was looking at her shirt. "What are you doing, May?"

"Looking at my shirt. What do you think I'm doing?" she answered. "I think I should get a new shirt. This one is dirty and wrecked," May looked up at Drew. "Drew, I don't think you should skip the contest for me. You should enter and get another ribbon. I'll just lay here and when I feel better I'll call Brendan then we'll go to the mall together." Drew twitched.

"I'll stay here and you don't need to call Brendan," he said.

"Well I'll eventually have to call him because I travel with him," May said.

Drew rolled his eyes. "May, why can't you break up with him? It's not like you like him," May turned her head to avoid looking at him. Drew looked shocked. "May? You like him? As in boyfriend like?"

"Umm," she said slowly. "I don't know Drew maybe. I don't think so though," Drew shifted uncomfortably. "Drew! I know you're my best friend and you love protecting me! Here, I like him 0.03%. Is that good? Less than 1%!" May gasped. "Oh my gosh!" she shrieked.

"What?" Drew asked, alarmed by May's horrible shriek.

"My jacket!" May exclaimed. "Drew! The guys left it in the bathroom. Can you get it please! Please Drew, it's really important to me. I need you to get it before someone steals it."

"Your jacket?" Drew asked.

"The black one," May said. "Remember? I told you about it."

He nodded. Drew hesitated to tell her that he gave it to her. He stood up and walked away. "I'll go get it."

"Thanks Drew," she said. Drew nodded and ran to the boy's restroom. He looked around and found it next to the garbage. Drew smelled it and it smelled like the men's bathroom. And everyone knows that the men's bathroom always smells bad. Drew took the jacket and brought it to May's room.

"Hey May," Drew said. "The jacket was on the floor, I think I should wash it."

May gasped. "What? It no longer smells like roses?"

"Huh?" Drew asked, confused.

She blushed and turned away. "I really like it when it smells like roses." Drew smirked. He tossed her a rose.

"Because it reminds you of me?" he asked teasingly.

"W-what?" May stammered. "O-of course n-not. I-I mean…"

Drew covered his mouth and turned around to keep him from laughing. That was so funny! Her stammering, her blushing, her shyness… she's just too cute. Drew remembered what Solidad had told him. _May likes you, she just doesn't realize it. _He turned around. "It's okay May. I'll just wash it then I'll wear it for a while."

"Huh?" May asked, confused.

"So it'll smell like me," Drew teased. He flipped his hair and smirked.

May's blush darkened. "N-no, it doesn't n-need to smell like you. J-just roses."

"I smell like roses, don't I?" he teased once again. May couldn't stand this! She hid herself under the blanket.

"O-okay, do whatever. Just get the smell back," she said shyly. Drew smirked and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Hope you liked this chapter! Cause I did. Not my fault that this was a late update. D:<strong>

**~Citra**


	7. Version two: He's Always Helping

I felt bad that some people had to skip it. So here's a version two! .16, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry. Here's a version two just for you, KurunaGirl and others who didn't enjoy it. I promise that was the only scene like that. It was just for May to open her heart just a little.

* * *

><p>Drew went to the video chat and dialed Solidad. "Hey Solidad," he said once she picked. "Guess what?"<p>

"What?" Solidad said.

"May's going out with Brendan Birch," Drew said. "Kind of by force. Brendan's a terrible boyfriend. When I was walking in the woods I found May shivering in the cold! Brendan was out training and he didn't care at all."

Solidad smirked. She already knew that Drew is madly in love with May but he always hides it from her. "So what did you do?"

"I gave her my black jacket that I bought," he said. "She's still wearing it. I was about to tell her it was me who gave it to her. But know her, May just walked away, not really knowing what I was going to say."

"Poor you," Solidad teased, pouting. "Even if she's going out with Brendan, May likes you, she just doesn't realize it. Every time I'm with you and we talk about you, she blushes. Even when she was going out with someone… I forgot who it was. But she broke up with him of course. She's in love with you, Drew. She's slow."

"I think those two will be together for a really long time," Drew mumbled. He hoped that Solidad didn't hear him, but she did.

"And after that 'really long time', May will realize she loves you," Solidad assured to him. "I promise."

Drew just nodded.

"Haha, it's okay little brother!" Solidad teased.

"Don't treat me like a kid," he half-yelled, glaring. Solidad stuck her tongue out at him. Drew looked up at the clock. "I got to go, Solidad. Contest is starting."

* * *

><p>Minutes later.<p>

I grinned when I looked up at my score for my performance. I got 28.5. I exited the stage and saw Drew. "Good luck Drew!" I said, slapping his back and walked away. Drew nodded and walked onto the stage. I went back stage and looked at the TV. Drew used his Roselia and did a really beautiful performance and got a 29. Why does Drew always get good scores? Curse him.

"Beautiful!" the woman in the pink dress said. Shoot, I forgot her name. "Let's see what the judges have to say!"

"Such a great combination," the first judge said.

"Remarkable!"

I stood up and walked over to the drinking fountain. "Ow!" a girl said. My shoulder had bumped into her slightly. "What do you think you're doing, May?"

She frowned. I looked closer to see who the girl was. She had long brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. I didn't realize who it was. "Umm… do I know you?" I asked suspiciously. How did she know my name? Oops, I mean, well, a lot of people know me, but…

"Yeah," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "It's Brianna, remember?"

"You mean the Drew lover?" I asked to make sure. Brianna rolled her eyes again.

"No, the Drew's lover!" Brianna corrected. I giggled; Brianna always made this joke a few years ago. Well, that was a few years ago, Brianna's different know. "Sorry, May. I don't take that as a joke anymore because I'm actually going to become Drew's lover!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You mean Drew confessed to you?" Like hell would Drew confess to such a fan girl.

"No," Brianna snapped. "But he will. Guys love me." I nodded slowly.

"That's nice," I told her. I hope she didn't hear a little sarcasm.

Brianna took that as sarcasm. She glared at May and grabbed her hand and pushed her into the girl's restroom so Drew can't see who she really was.

(Normal POV) [A/N: This is not a harassment scene! Well, it kind of is, but **it is not violent at all!**]

"Brianna?" May asked. "What are you doing?"

"Two things May," Brianna said, glaring at her with her arms crossed. "One; stay away from Drew! Quit flirting with him. No way would an ugly like you become his girlfriend." May rolled her eyes.

"Brianna, I have no intention of becoming his girlfriend. We're just best friends," May told her. "You're just a jealous brat."

Brianna ignored May's last comment. "Two—"

"Excuse me," May interrupted. "You already told me two things. One was to stay away from Drew. Two was to stop flirting with him."

"No, those two things were one thing all together," Brianna corrected. May rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you bumped into me and _now my shoulder really hurts_," she said, smirking. "Give me 500 dollars."

"Excuse me," May said again. "If your shoulder _really hurts_, why would Drew want to go out with a weakling like you? That would be such a pain. Plus you're really snotty; you _don't have a chance_ with Drew," Brianna gasped, offended. "Now, let me leave."

"Wait May," Brianna said, grabbing a section of her hair. She started pulling it. "You have some garbage in your hair; want me to help you get it out?"

"Huh?" May said dumbly. There was a mirror right in front of the two facing May, and there was no garbage in her hair. "Brianna, quit the nonsense. Let me tell you two things. One; quit lying, you failure. Two; respect your elders."

"Shut up! I'm taller than you; you have no chance of winning a fight against me. Give me my money and let me get the freaking trash out of your hair!" Brianna yelled, taking a pair of scissors out of her red waist pouch.

When Drew came back from the contest, he saw May going in the bathroom. He shrugged. Why would he care? Drew walked to get a drink of water when he heard another voice. Yelling. At. May. Drew stood next to the bathroom, leaning against the wall so he won't look that stalkerish.

"_Two things May! One; stay away from Drew! Quit flirting with him. No way would an ugly like you become his girlfriend."_

"_Brianna, I have no intention of becoming his girlfriend. We're just best friends. You're just a jealous brat."_

"_Two—"_

"_Excuse me, you already told me two things. One was to stay away from Drew. Two was to stop flirting with him._

Drew laughed. May's so funny. He assumed that the other girl was some fan girl named Brianna. May has dealt with fan girls many times. Sometimes they would get violent, but this one just seems immature.

"_No, those two things were one thing all together. Anyways, you bumped into me and now __**my shoulder really hurts**__. Give me 500 dollars."_

"_Excuse me, if your shoulder __**really hurts**__, why would Drew want to go out with a weakling like you? That would be such a pain. Plus you're really snotty; you __**don't have a chance**__ with Drew," Brianna gasped. "Now, let me leave."_

Drew nodded. It was always May who knew him the best. Then he heard Brianna again.

"_Wait May. You have some garbage in your hair; want me to help you get it out?"_

"_Huh? Brianna, quit the nonsense. Let me tell you two things. One; quit lying, you failure. Two; respect your elders."_

"_Shut up! I'm taller than you; you have no chance of winning a fight against me. Give me my money and let me get the freaking trash out of your hair!" _

Drew heard Brianna unzip her waist pouch.

"_Stop it Brianna. You don't know what you're doing."_

"_Just shut up! I know what I'm doing! This garbage is so stuck in your hair; I think I need to cut off a lot of hair. Oh, you're jacket is in the way. Take it off."_

"_Brianna, I know you're lying to me. Ow!"_

"_Yes May, I'm pulling your hair harder now because you won't shut up! Now quit moving. I'm helping you."_

Drew fumed. What's wrong with this fan girl? He looked around to make sure nobody was looking at him. Luckily, there weren't that much people. He burst opened the door and Brianna gasped. "Hey May. Hello fan girl."

"M-M-Mr. Drew!" Brianna stammered. She let go of May's hair and quickly put the scissors back in her pouch. "Mr. D-Drew, th-this is the girl's restroom. Y-you've gotten the wrong bathroom." Brianna glared at May.

"So, what were you doing with May's hair and scissors?" Drew asked, wrapping his arm around May's shoulder.

"There was some garbage in her hair," Brianna half-lied. "So I helped her g-get it out. A-and it was stuck so I snipped just one piece of hair! L-luckily it was j-just one!"

"Are you sure that's all you need to tell Drew?" May asked, crossing her arms again and narrowing her eyes.

Drew smirked. "No worries May, I heard the whole thing. I was standing next to the door the whole time."

"Wow Drew, you're stalkerish," May stated. Brianna paled and bit her lip.

"I'm s—" Brianna started to apologize.

"I have no intention of hearing your apology," Drew interrupted. "Good bye, Brianna." The two walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll just lay here and when I feel better I'll call Brendan then we'll go to the mall together." Drew twitched. "May, do you still want to participate in the contest?" Drew asked as they walked to the front desk. May shook her head.

"No, I kind of have a headache. Brianna pulled my hair a little too hard.

Drew smirked. "You're a weakling yourself."

"What?" May shrieked and glared at him. "She was pulling my hair really hard Drew! You're mean." He rolled his eyes and they walked to the front desk.

"May Maple and Drew Hayden are not going to participate in the contest today, please sign us out," Drew told Nurse Joy.

"Okay Mr. Hayden," Nurse Joy said, going to her computer.

"Wait. How come there's another Nurse Joy here?" May said. "And Drew, how come you're signing out too?"

"Well Brianna might come back," Drew said simply.

"There are two Nurse Joys and three Officer Jennies because there are a lot of Pokemon harassers here," Nurse Joy told them sadly.

May gasped. "That's terrible!"

"I know," Nurse Joy said. "But luckily this is quite a small city so it's easier to spot. But there are a lot of secret hideouts and the Officers can't find them all."

"Oh," May said. "I'm going to go sit down, I feel a bit dizzy."

"Do you want a bed?" Nurse Joy offered.

"Okay," May said. Nurse Joy leaded the two to a room. "Thanks."

"Of course," Nurse Joy said. "Come to me if you need something." May nodded.

"Drew, you can enter this contest. Don't worry about me, I'm fine," she assured.

"No, Brianna or some other fan girls might come back," Drew told her, smirking. "I have so many fan girls who are so jealous of you."

May rolled her eyes. "It's okay. You should win this contest or some newbie might win this and that is not good. Brendan has probably finished his battle with the gym leader. I can call him and he'll watch over me.

Drew narrowed his eyes when he heard Brenda's name. Why does his name always ruin the moment? "I'll stay here and you don't need to call Brendan," he said.

"Well I'll eventually have to call him because I travel with him," May said.

Drew rolled his eyes. "May, why can't you break up with him? It's not like you like him," May turned her head to avoid looking at him. Drew looked shocked. "May? You like him? As in boyfriend like?"

"Umm," she said slowly. "I don't know Drew maybe. I don't think so though," Drew shifted uncomfortably. "Drew! I know you're my best friend and you love protecting me! Here, I like him 0.03%. Is that good? Less than 1%!" May gasped. "Oh my gosh!" she shrieked.

"What?" Drew asked, alarmed by May's horrible shriek.

"My jacket!" May exclaimed. "Drew! Brianna threw it on the floor and I left it in the bathroom. Can you get it please! Please Drew, it's really important to me. I need you to get it before someone steals it."

"Your jacket?" Drew asked.

"The black one," May said. "Remember? I told you about it."

He nodded. Drew hesitated to tell her that he gave it to her. He stood up and walked away. "I'll go get it…but it's in the girl's restroom."

"Ask some girl to get it for you."

"That would be awkward.

May glared at him. "C'mon Drew! That's a really important jacket to me."

Drew was smiling in his head when May said this. He flipped his hair just because he felt like it. "Fine, I'll get it."

"Thanks Drew," she said. Drew nodded and ran back to the waiting room for the coordinators. Drew asked some girl and she got it for him. He thanked her and walked back to May. On the way, Drew smelled it and it smelled like…bathroom. And everyone knows that the bathrooms always smell bad. Drew took the jacket and brought it to May's room.

"Hey May," Drew said. "The jacket was on the floor, I think I should wash it."

May gasped. "What? It no longer smells like roses?"

"Huh?" Drew asked, confused.

She blushed and turned away. "I really like it when it smells like roses." Drew smirked. He tossed her a rose.

"Because it reminds you of me?" he asked teasingly.

"W-what?" May stammered. "O-of course n-not. I-I mean…"

Drew covered his mouth and turned around to keep him from laughing. That was so funny! Her stammering, her blushing, her shyness… she's just too cute. Drew remembered what Solidad had told him. _May likes you, she just doesn't realize it. _He turned around. "It's okay May. I'll just wash it then I'll wear it for a while."

"Huh?" May asked, confused.

"So it'll smell like me," Drew teased. He flipped his hair and smirked.

May's blush darkened. "N-no, it doesn't n-need to smell like you. J-just roses."

"I smell like roses, don't I?" he teased once again. May couldn't stand this! She hid herself under the blanket.

"O-okay, do whatever. Just get the smell back," she said shyly. Drew smirked and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>It's really the same, just switched the middle. Hopefully I didn't make many mistakes. The iPod typing made a lot of mistakes because the iPod automatically 'corrects'. Even if this is just another version, can I still have reviews? Please don't stop reading my story! I'm really sorry! :(<strong>

**~Citra**

**P.S. I won't add anymore of those scenes again. I promise.**


	8. Just to Keep In Touch

So you liked version two better. Should I continue with version one or version two? Tell me with a review please!

* * *

><p>Drew sat next to May who was sleeping. It's been two hours already. He was about to get up but May woke up. "You're finally awake," Drew said.<p>

"Good morning to you too," May said.

"It's not morning," he corrected, smirking. May glared at him. "May, want to go to the Pokemart with me?"

"Why?" she asked, wondering why Drew wanted to go with her.

"Because we should get a cell phone," he said. "My uncle owns a cell phone brand. He's the boss. He said he'll allow me and a friend to have free service."

May grinned. "Seriously? And you're picking me?"

"Well, you are my best friend," Drew said. She jumped out of the bed and gave Drew a big, fat hug. Drew blushed, luckily May couldn't see it. "May? What are you doing?"

"Thank you so much! I love you!" May exclaimed. Drew's blush hardened. He knew that May meant was 'I love you like a best friend' because she says that all the time to him. After all, May still acts like a kid even though she's fourteen. May let go and Drew forced the blush to go away. "So let's go now!" Drew nodded. When they reached Nurse Joy, May said, "Nurse Joy, thanks for letting me use the bed. I feel great now."

"You're welcome," Nurse Joy said, giving May a warm smile. "I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better. Where are you two heading now?"

"We're just going to go to the Pokemart," Drew said.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Oh yes," she said, taking out two coupons from the desk. "Here, these coupons are 50 percent off on any items. I am not going to the Pokemart today and it'd be a waste to not use them. They expire today." She handed one to Drew and the other to May. "I hope you two find something nice."

"Thank you so much!" May said, slipping it in her waist pouch.

Drew nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go on," Nurse Joy said, waving good bye. Drew and May turned around to walk out the door.

"What are you going to buy?" May asked Drew.

"I don't know, I'll see what's there," he said. "What are you going to buy?"

"A cell phone strap," she said. "Cell phone straps at the Pokemarts are really expensive, except the ones in Goldenrod City which is all the way back in Kanto. So I'll just buy one here."

"Then I'll buy one too," Drew said.

"Okay!" May exclaimed. "Let's get matching ones. I'll get red and you get green, okay?"

Drew nodded. "Sure," there was an awkward silence until Drew cut it. "So… how are things going with you and Brendan?"

"It's okay," May said. "It's not as bad as being with Harley. Brendan's kind of mean," May looked around to make sure Brendan wasn't there. She started whispering just in case. "Wimpy and retarded. He can't even carry me from the forest to a city. When he lift me up, he probably only walked about three steps!" Drew laughed.

"Well, you are kind of heavy," Drew said. May narrowed her eyes. "For average boys."

May slapped his arm. "I know you're over average, but no need to brag about it," she paused. "The only thing under average about you is your height."

"Thanks May," Drew said sarcastically. "Do you and Brendan fight a lot?"

"Yes!" May said. "The day when it was really cold, Brendan didn't even let me use his jacket! I was freezing! He's so mean. Brendan just walked off to go train and I was so cold, I decided to just fall asleep. Then when I woke up because Brendan told me to, there was a God sent gift. This jacket that smelled like roses! God must have known I love the smell of roses." May looked at Drew. "By the way, can I have my jacket back?" Drew was still wearing the jacket.

"No, I don't think it fully recovered it's scent."

"You know what Drew?" May said, grinning. "I think when I need the jacket smelling like roses again, I'll always need to come to you." Drew grinned and nodded. "Oh there's the Pokemart!" Drew brought May to the cell phone section. "What kind of phone do you want?"

May shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know that much about cell phones after all."

"I never would have guessed," Drew said, looking around. May glared and punched his arm. "Ow. Let's see. I've always wanted a smart phone…"

"Smart phone?" May said. "Are there dumb phones too?"

Drew laughed. "Probably," he said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe I should get the smart phone and you can get the dumb phone."

She gasped and punched his arm again. "You're so mean! You suck!"

"I'm just kidding. There are no dumb phones. Well, at least that's what I think," Drew said, reading a smart phone description. "Hey May. Want to get the same phone model as me?"

"So we'll get matching ones?" May said.

"Yeah," he said. Drew pointed at a phone. "Let's get this one. You can pick out a case for it too. Here, let me show you where they are." He guided May to the section where the cases were. Drew told her that she could only get a particular phone case. Then he walked off to purchase the phones.

May chose a red phone case that had the same white design as her bandana. It looked like as if it was made just for her. "Drew," she said when he came back. Drew tossed her the phone and she grinned. "Awesome! Thanks Drew. Let's go see how it works after," she said as she showed him the case. "We purchase this. I really want this one."

"Do you want me to pay or will you pay yourself?" Drew asked, looking at the cases. He already knew May never carries money with her.

"Umm… can you pay for me?" May asked shyly. Drew picked up a black case with a green leaf on it.

"Yeah. Give me the case," he said, smirking. May glared at him again and handed him the case. He paid and the two walked out of the Pokemart. May ran to a bench and stared at the phone. "May, don't randomly click the four buttons. What if you break it?"

"Whatever," May said. "Show me how to use it already." Drew just handed her a guidebook. "What's this?"

"A book. You can read that yourself and you'll learn," he said and sat down next to her. Drew smirked. "Unless you don't know how to read."

May gasped. "What? You're sooo mean! Of course I know how to read!"

Drew just flipped his hair and read the guidebook. "Hey!" May whined. "Don't ignore me!"

"Just read the damn book already May," Drew said as he flipped the page.

* * *

><p>Minutes later.<p>

"May?" Brendan said, staring at the two. "What are you doing with Drew?"

May smiled. "Hey Brendan! Guess what? Drew and I got m—"

"Phones," Drew interrupted before May could say 'matching'. "Smart phones. We were just reading the guide book and putting on the cases. What's wrong?" he said bluntly to Brendan. "You jealous or something? Your daddy won't let you get a phone?"

"What?" Brendan said, not noticing that he was blushing. Drew was right. "Of course not. I mean, I just don't want a phone because I'm too busy training."

"Oh look. A contact book! Drew, let me add you onto my contact list!" May said, handing him her phone. "Give me yours so I can add my information too."

"Sure," Drew said, smirking at Brendan. He took May's cell phone and added his information.

"Thanks Drew!" May said. "I'm going to add Mom's and Dad's, Misty's, Dawn's and Leaf's! If Ash has a phone, I'll ask them later." May looked up to see Brendan glaring at Drew. "Brendan? You okay?"

"May, let's just go to the next city now," Brendan said.

May shook her head. "Not yet Brendan. I still need Drew to teach me how to text."

Drew nodded and showed her how to text. "Just click here and choose a contact. Since I'm the only one there, click on my name."

"Okay," May said. "And I just type what I need to say, right?"

"Yeah," Drew said. "And if someone's not on your contact list but you know their cell phone number, just click that picture that looks like a dialer. Then dial the number."

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Ready now May?"

"Yep!" she chirped. "Bye Drew! I'll text you later. Just to always stay in touch!" Brendan clenched his teeth and glared at Drew one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to type the next chapter of 'Mine' but I kind of got carried away with this chapter. To the readers of 'Mine', I promise I'll update this week. (And sorry for this short chapter)<strong>

**~Citra**


	9. Confusion

Oh my gosh. 76 reviews for only 8 chapters. That is amazing. Thank you so much for reviewing and liking my story! :D I wonder how many reviews this story can get. Thanks again!

* * *

><p>"May, if you keep texting the battery's going to run out," Brendan said.<p>

"Ah crap!" I exclaimed. "Damn! I forgot to buy a battery charger. Oh wait, I have no money. I think I'll have to ask mom to send me some again. Brendan, when are we going to be at the next city?"

"I think in 3 hours," Brendan told me. I hope he was telling me the truth. I wrapped the black jacket around my body to keep me warmer. I wonder why March is so freezing this year. The jacket got its wonderful smell back thanks to Drew.

"Hmmm," I said. "Is there a contest there?"

"Yeah," Brendan said. "I already asked Nurse Joy before we left. You should thank me."

I grinned. "Thanks Brendan! I never do that stuff. You're the best!" I gave him a quick hug. I saw Brendan's smile when I let go. He patted my head. "I hope I get to see Drew."

Brendan's smile just disappeared when I said that. He kicked a rock and continued to walk down the rocky road. "Brendan?" he ignored me. And yet I thought only teenage girls get mood swings. Maybe Brendan is a mix. Hahaha, sure. I tugged his sleeve. "Excuse me! Don't ignore me. I hate being ignored."

"Sorry," he mumbled. I nodded and we continued walking in silence. How come arguing with Brendan always feels so uneasy?

"What did I do?" I asked him. His ruby eyes just continued to look forward.

After a few minutes, I was suddenly pushed into Brendan's arms and into a hug. "May," Brendan said. "Stop making me so jealous."

"Jealous?" repeated. Now what was Brendan trying to pull? Or what was he talking about? "How?"

"May, please," Brendan said, hugging me tighter. "I love you! Please don't hang out with Drew so much. Please."

"B-Brendan?" I stammered, shocked by his sudden confession. "Let me go."

"No!" he exclaimed. "Never. Please May, forget Drew and only look at me! You should only look at me, May."

I shook my head and pushed Brendan's chest away. Luckily Brendan is a weak person and I pushed him a yard away from me. "Stop it Brendan! Don't separate me from my friends. Drew is my best friend and you have no right to make me be separated from him. You may be my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you can boss me around. Now stop," I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "And don't joke about love; I'd really appreciate it if you take love seriously."

Brendan gave me a light gasp. "What? You think my confession is a lie? I'm serious May! I love you! Can we be a nice, loving couple?" I burst out in laughter. "C'mon May!"

"You need to prove that you love me," I said quietly. "This is my first time a person has confessed to me." My phone started buzzing and I checked the caller ID. It was Drew. "Hold on Brendan, Drew's on the phone." Brendan narrowed his eyes at me as I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey May," Drew's voice said. "Why'd you cut our conversation?"

"Oh sorry," I said. "I was just afraid the battery would—hey! Brendan!" Brendan just snatched my cell phone away from me. He held it to his mouth and started to speak.

"Listen Drew," Brendan said. "I just confessed to May. I love her. Stay away and stop talking to May!"

"Brendan!" I yelled. He hung up on Drew before I could snatch it away from him. I glared at him and slapped him on the cheek. Oh, how I've been waiting for this moment. "What are you doing?"

He glared back and rubbed his cheek. "I just told Drew to stay away from you."

"How does that help anything?" I yelled.

"Sorry," he mumbled again.

"I don't need your apologies! Something's wrong with you!" I yelled again.

"Can't you see I'm jealous?" he exclaimed.

"No!" I yelled. "You're just trying to get me away from my friends because you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you at all!" Brendan said, his face turning red from anger. "Can't you see I love you? Can you see I'm jealous? I hate it when I see you and Drew so happily together but when you're with me I'm either embarrassing myself or we're fighting!" I bit my lip. That's because we don't get along at all.

"You love me?" I said slowly. "I thought that was a joke. You seriously love me?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I love you."

"Everything about me?" I asked. He nodded again.

"So," he says. "Please go out with me seriously," he bowed. Oh my gosh he's bowing. He's serious. There's a boy in the world who actually loves. I stood there speechless until he asked me another question. "Will you love me back May?"

I knew I was blushing because my face was really warm. "You…" I said. "Need to make me love you. You've got to make me fall in love with you." He nodded.

"Just remember that I love you May," he said. Brendan turned around and we continued our journey to the next town in silence.

Every time I try to look at him he looks at me back and our eyes meet. That just makes me blush and turn away. Do I actually love him? I shook my head. That's silly. No. No I do not like him. Never in my life will I have a tiny crush on Brendan.

But why is my heart beating so loudly when I'm with him?

* * *

><p>"Can we take a break now?" I ask, breaking the silence. It feels like we've been walking for a day. "How long have we been walking?"<p>

"We've been walking for three hours already, so we… see, you can see the town now," Brendan said.

"Wanna run?"

"No," I said, yawning. "I'm tired."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Race you to the Pokemon Center." And he ran.

"Hey!" I yelled, running after him. "I don't even know where the Pokemon Center is!" Brendan ignored me and ran to the city. "I bet you don't even know where it is!" He ignored me again so I assumed that he also doesn't know where it is. Brendan went left and I went right. I kept running… until I bumped into something—or someone. "Ow," I said. I just ran into a guy's back with my face. "I'm so sorry; I'm in a hurry because I'm doing a race with someone please excuse me!"

"May, it's okay," the guy said. Wait. What?

I grinned. "Drew?"

"You racing with Brendan?" he asked. I nodded. "Where are you heading?"

"The Pokemon Center," I answered. "Can you help me find it?"

"Of course," he said, smirking. "Because it's right in front of you, May." He pointed to the right and I turned my head to the direction. Not to my surprise, it was there.

"Psh," I said, annoyed. "Why are you always right? It pisses my off."

Drew flipped his hair. "What can I say? It comes naturally."

"Anyways, I think I should go in the Pokemon Center," I said. "Or else I'll lose. And no way am I losing to Brendan." Drew laughed. I walked into the Pokemon Center with Drew following me. I greeted Nurse Joy and Drew and I went to go sit down on some couches in the lobby.

"So is the phone good?" he asks. "I assume you forgot to buy something."

"Why didn't you remind me?" I whined. He went to his backpack and took out a charger. "Thanks. You bought one while we were at the Pokemart?"

"No," he said. "After Brendan hung up on me, I went to buy you a charger. You said something about battery, right?"

I grinned. "Thanks a lot, Drew." I gasped, remembering what Brendan did to Drew earlier today. "I'm so sorry what Brendan did to you on the phone, he was pissed because I was making him jealous or something when I'm with you." I shrugged. "He probably just wants to separate me from my friends.

He shook his head. "Nope, I think he's actually jealous. He likes you."

"What?" I exclaimed. "No way. I thought that was a joke!"

"Well it's not," he says. "Brendan really has a crush on you."

"That's too bad," I said, rolling my eyes. "He says he's going to make me fall for him."

"Will you?" Drew asks, smirking. "Little naïve May is finally going to fall in love."

"No!" I yelled. "I will someday, but not with him."

"May!" a voice said. It was obviously Brendan. Here I am, having a nice chat with Drew, and Brendan comes to ruin it. Brendan's probably… A: walk up to me, drag me away and yell at me or B: walk up to us and yell at Drew. Or C: Something I am not expecting. Brendan walked over to us and glared at me. It's A.

Brendan turned around and yelled, "Why are you always talking to May?" Never mind, it's B. Brendan turned around to grab my hand, or maybe it's A after all. He turned back to me and glared.

Then, he kissed me.

Maybe it's C after all.

* * *

><p><strong>The end for this chapter. Please review! Remember that the black jacket is something important in the story. Just reminding you.<strong>

**Please review my other story 'Mine' and give me more ideas. I don't know what to do before they have the next kid.**

**~Citra**


	10. ILY

Sorry for the sudden arranged marriage in chapter 3. It was just to get Brendan and May together.

* * *

><p>"Mm," I moaned into his mouth. Wait. I <em>moaned<em>. I just moaned! "St…" Brendan put his hand on the back of my head so I won't escape. Either way that wouldn't help since he's really weak. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Woah!" I exclaimed, spitting on the carpet. "That was disgusting! Haha… ha…" I stumbled off, wiping my eyes.

There was a moment of silence. I just stood there, covering my eyes with my hands. Then I glared at Brendan. "What the hell was that?" he shrugged. "That was my first kiss!"

"That was my first kiss too," he said bluntly. I want to punch him in the stomach, slap his cheek and kick his shin. My top wished at the moment. I started to raise my fist and aimed for his stomach. "Punching me won't solve anything." Then Brendan walked away.

"ARGH!" I yelled, throwing a magazine that was on the couch I was sitting on at him. "Go to hell!"

"I can't," Brendan said. "I'm too young."

"Young?" I repeated. "You look like an old man since you have white hair."

Brendan turned around. "Excuse me?"

"This is retarded!" I yelled, stamping my foot. "Drew, let's go sign up for the contest." I said, turning my head to Drew.

That is, where Drew was sitting. "Drew?" I said. "Where'd you go?"

"He must have wanted to give us privacy," Brendan said, smirking. "In that case, shall we continue?"

"Sure," I said, walking over to him. Brendan looked surprised. I punched him in the stomach, then slapped his cheek and clicked his shin.

"Woah!" Brendan said, putting his hands on his stomach. "May?" he yelled after me as I ran deeper into the Pokemon Center.

"I'll talk to you later Brendan!" I yelled. I hope later means in a million years. "Drew!" I yelled. That's right. I have my cell phone. I dialed Drew's number and put the cell phone to my ear.

"_This is Drew. Leave a message after the laugh," _his phone said. Laugh? I thought. Then my laughter came. "What the hell?" I said. "Why's my laugh the beep Drew?" I started laughing and hung up. I dialed his number a second time. Then a third time. Then a fourth time. "This is Drew. Stop calling me."

"Drew!" I said. "Finally. Where are you?"

"At the contest," Drew said. "I just figured I should leave you and Brendan alone."

I sighed. "C'mon Drew. I didn't ask him to do that, Brendan's just a—" _beep beep beep beep beep. _"Drew?" I said. The phone kept beeping. "Drew? What? What's wrong…?" I hung up then tears just fell out of my eyes.

"Aw, did Drewy hang up on you?" Brendan asked. I ran out of the Pokemon Center, ignoring him. I think I need a break from him.

I ran past many stores, looking at each building. Then I stopped. "Wait, where am I going?" I turned around and back to the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy, can you tell me how to get to the Pokemon Contest building please?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "Of course. Just take a turn after this block, then after you see the Pokeball Sticker Shop take a right turn and continue to walk for a fourth of a mile. Then when you see the Pokeblock building, take a left turn and keep walking down the road and take a right turn. Continue to walk and take 3 right turns. Then…"

I coughed. "I'm sorry Nurse Joy, that's a little too much; do you think you can write it down?"

"I could help her get there Nurse Joy," a male voice said. Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you very much," she said. I turned around and it was Brendan. You couldn't think of anyone else to try and help me. Brendan gave Nurse Joy a smile as he walked out of the Pokemon Center. I didn't move. "May, will you please follow Mr. Birch to the Pokemon Contest building. He knows how to get there."

"Alright," I said. I stepped out of the Pokemon Center slowly. Brendan gave me a smile.

"Hello there Miss Maple. Do you need help going to the Pokemon Contest?" Brendan asked.

"Yes I do, Kisses Thief," I answered. "Now bring me there quickly so I don't have to see your face again."

Brendan shrugged. "We're traveling together and we're a couple. So I guess I can see you later." He started walking and I followed him.

"No, we're not a couple and we're not going to travel together anymore," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm just going to tell my mom that I lied about dating you."

"But then you'll have to marry Drew," he said.

"My mom's kind of dense and sometimes she doesn't know what she's doing," I said.

"So that's why you're so dense," Brendan said, looking up at the sky.

I punched his head. "Excuse me?"

Brendan laughed. "Sorry."

"Anyways Brendan," I started, avoiding eye contact with him. "I want to tell you again, please don't separate me from my friends."

"Then you have to tell me you love me," Brendan said. "I love you and I want you to love me back."

"What?" I exclaimed. "We only knew each other for what, a month? Are you the type of guy to love them and leave them?"

"And disappear right after this song?" he said, smirking.

I gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

He laughed. "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it."

"What does that question have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Sorry, the thing you said was from a song," Brendan explained. "Want me to sing for you?"

"Sure?" I said.

"'_She seems like the type to love em and leave em. And disappear right after this song. So give me the night to hold you, show you. Don't leave me out here dancing alone._' Something like that," Brendan said.

I burst out laughing. "What?" he asked.

"_She can't make up her mind, mind, mind, mind, mind. Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time, time. Not trying to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind. I wish our hearts could come together as one_," I finished for him. "Sorry, I find it funny you listen you Justin Bieber.

"My sister listens to that song all the time so I just memorized it," Brendan said. I didn't really believe him, it seems like he was just making an excuse. "How do you know this song?"

"Dawn listens to it," I answered. "You sing good," I admit.

Brendan smiled. "You sing well too."

I blushed. "Y-yeah. Thanks." Brendan started laughing. "Ah!"

He frowned. "What?"

"I'm mad at you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm mad at you too," Brendan teased.

"Anyways, answer my question."

"No, you have to first," he says. "After your contest."

I frowned. "Why after?" Brendan pointed to the left and I saw the contest building. "Oh. Thanks Brendan!"

"Not welcome," Brendan said.

"Hey!" I said. Brendan grabbed my chin and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I blushed and found myself kissing back. He pulled away and grinned. "I love you."

I hesitated. Do I love Brendan? I should just give him a chance. Brendan's nice and sometimes funny. It's pretty amusing to see him be a wimp. And it's also kind of amazing that he's Professor Birch's son so maybe Brendan is smart. We also have some fun together. I'll have to think about it. "I'll think about it. How's that?" I asked.

Brendan gave me a smile and nodded. He turned around and ran off.

It didn't seem like him to do that. I turned and walked into the Pokemon Center. "I would like to enter this contest," I told the lady. I gave her my passport.

"Alright, which Pokemon would you like to use?" she asked.

"Glaceon," I answered, giver her it's Pokeball. She scanned the Pokeball and gave me my passport and Glaceon back.

"You're all set," she said.

"Thank you," I said. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Did Drew Hayden enter this contest?" I asked her. Drew told me he was at the contest, but knowing him, he could be lying to me.

"Let me check," the lady said, going on her computer. She typed his name and shook her head. "No, he didn't."

"Okay," I said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said. I walked down the hall and pounded my head on the wall.

What a mess.

* * *

><p>I won the contest and got my third ribbon. It was really easy, there were no challenged at all! I wish Drew was here. I took out my cell phone and started to dial Drew's number. But the cell phone shut off. "Hey! What the heck?" I said to myself. "I must need to charge it."<p>

"May!" Brendan said, running over to me. "Good job with your contest. How many ribbons do you have now?"

"I have 3," I answered. "Brendan, can we go to the Pokemon Center so I can charge my cell phone? I need to contact Drew but my cell phone is out of battery."

Brendan shook his head. "Sorry May, we're going to the next city right now, I want to get there before sun down."

"I see," I said. "Did you get your badge?"

"No," he said. "The gym leader was way too hard."

"Don't you want to stay here until you get your next badge?"I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'll come back later. Come on May; let's go to the next city now."

"Fine," I said. "I'll charge it when I get to the next city." Brendan nodded and we headed out of the city. We walked in silence for about an hour or so. "How many more hours?"

"Four," Brendan answered.

"Okay," I said.

"Yeah," he says.

I nodded. "Mhm." This feels so awkward. I've been alone with Brendan many times but this feels awkward. Another silence for maybe 20 minutes.

"May?" Brendan says.

"What?"

"Do you like Drew?" he asks me. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I like Drew," I said. "After all, he is my best friend."

"No I mean… like as in a crush," Brendan said.

I never really thought of having a crush on Drew. "Because Drew really likes you. He likes you more than a best friend."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Really?"

"Yeah," he says. "Do you?"

"I don't think so, he's just my best friend," I answered him.

"Then why do you want to call him so badly?" he asked.

"Because he's mad at me," I told him. "I don't like it when people are mad at me."

"Then do you like me?" Brendan asks.

"I don't know," I answered. "If you could be nicer to me than maybe I will. The only thing I don't like about you is your anger problems. Maybe if you didn't have those problems then I would like you."

Brendan smiled. "In that case, I will be extra nice to you."

"No that would be creepy," I said.

"Then I will be nice to you," he says.

"Don't be nice all the time," I advised. "Or that will be very creepy."

"When do you want me to be nice?" Brendan asked me.

I shrugged. "All the time."

"You just told me not to be nice to you all the time," he says, laughing.

I blushed. "I mean I like it when people are nice to me but your personality isn't Mr. Nice guy so it'll be kind of awkward."

"What if I change my personality to Mr. Nice guy?"

"Then that would be awkward," I said.

"You're so frustrating," Brendan says, throwing his hands in the air.

"I know, right?" I said, grinning. "Ah! Brendan, sing!"

"Sing?" he repeated.

I nodded. "I really love your voice. Your singing is awesome."

"Okay, what do you want me to sing?" he asked.

"Hmmm… Tik Tok by Kesha?" I asked, laughing. Brendan laughed.

"I don't know the lyrics," he said.

"Darn," I said. "I really want you to sing that song, that would be hilarious," I said. "Ah! On Youtube someone made a video of Professor Oak singing Tik Tok."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"No I'm serious!" I said. "All you need to do is search 'Tik Tok, by Professor Oak!' and it's there."

"How do you know about this?" Brendan asked. "I didn't know you go on Youtube all the time."

"I don't," I said. "Dawn showed me it."

"Oh," Brendan said. "You can show it to me on your cell phone when we get to the Pokemon Center. So what song do you want me to sing?"

"I know!" I said. I put my hand in my waist pouch and took out a piece of paper. "Dawn gave me these lyrics too. It's Chinese rapping."

"What is it called?" he asked.

"Ting Ma Ma de Hua," I said. "By Jay Chou."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Listen to mom's words," I answered. "I can't even do it. Can you?"

Brendan shook his head. "Of course not. I don't know the song and I don't know Chinese."

I pouted. "Aww, I thought you were smart because you are a professor's son!"

"I don't hang out with my dad all the time," Brendan argued.

"Sing 'Love You Like a Love Song' by Selena Gomez and the Scene!" I requested.

"How many songs do you even know May?"

"I only know the songs Dawn shows me," I said.

"I don't know that song," Brendan said.

I grinned. "Don't worry!" I put my hand in my waist pouch again and took out another piece of paper. "Because Dawn sent me the lyrics too.

"It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat," I blushed. "Yeah. You get it." Brendan grabbed the paper from my hand.<p>

"Constantly, _girl_ you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are...<br>I want you to know baby," he sang nudging my shoulder so we could sing together.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat," I grinned at him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I guess I should sing the bridge of the song myself.<p>

"No one compares  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my heart that's what you are  
>a song that goes on and on!"<p>

Then we sang together again. Who would've thought that sing with Brendan could be this fun? "I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby."

"I love you," I whispered to him. "Like a love song." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest.

"May?" he said. "You okay?"

"You win," I said to him.

"Win what?"

"I think I love you," I said to him, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Late update. Please review!<strong>

**~Citra**


	11. Probably

100 reviews… wow. Thanks for reviewing everyone. I regret the prologue; it has like nothing to do with the story. Lol. I hope you're not made about the previous chapter. *hides* everyone loves Hoennshipping right?

Almost everyone. I hate it.

* * *

><p>After I confessed, Brendan told me 'I love you too' and we because walking with this strange awkward silence.<p>

"So," Brendan said. "We're finally a real couple, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, shifting uncomfortably. I finally got my real official boyfriend! I should feel happy. Brendan smiled and me.

"Finally," he says. "I'm so happy." Brendan gave me a bashful grin. Brendan's really happy. I should feel happy too.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Look Brendan! We're finally here in the next city."

Brendan looked around when we go to the city. He turned to me. "May, I need to run to the next gym battle."

"Huh?" I said. "Don't you need to sleep? It's already night."

He shrugged.

"No I think you should sleep now and do the battle tomorrow," I said.

"But May!" he whined. "I want to battle those twins Tate and Liza! Last time I lost and they laughed at me. Now I'm stronger and I'm really going to beat them." I rolled my eyes.

"They probably got stronger too. You should train tomorrow morning then battle them in the afternoon."

"You're not my mom, you can't boss me around," he argued.

I glared at him. "Quit acting like a kid and let's go to the Pokemon Center!"

"Fine…" he said, putting his hands on the back of his head. "…mommy."

"What did you say?" I asked, glaring at him. I started walking and stopped. "Where's the Pokemon Center again?"

"You know what? I think we really need to get a guidebook for Hoenn," Brendan said, laughing.

"I know right?" I said. "We can ask Nurse Joy once we get to the Pokemon Center which is right there."

"Thank goodness. We found it," Brendan said, smirking. I laughed. We walked inside and Brendan looked at Nurse Joy. "Hi Nurse Joy, can we have a room? Two beds."

"You may. You have room 34," Nurse Joy said, giving us a key. "Do you two want dinner?"

I nodded, relieved she offered that. "Yes please!" I exclaimed. Brendan laughed at how eager I was to eat something. What can I say? I'm really hungry. "And may we have a guidebook to Hoenn?"

"Oh my," she said. "You two still don't have one? You guys must have been lost a lot."

"Kind of," Brendan said, giving Nurse Joy a smile of embarrassment. "Well, thanks a lot Nurse Joy."

"Thanks!" I said. "Bye."

Nurse Joy waved. "There's a dinner menu in your room. Call the front desk for dinner."

"Okay!" I said. We walked down the hall and I noticed something. "Brendan?"

"Hmmm?" he said. I continued to stare at him and shook my head, though he wasn't looking at me.

"Never mind, I think I was just imagining something," I said.

Brendan shrugged. "Okay then." We looked at all the door numbers until we found room thirty four. "There's our room!" I said. He stuck the key in the keyhole and opened the door.

"Wow! It's so nice," I said. "Where's the food menu?" Brendan shut the door and burst out laughing. I glared at him. "What are you laughing about?"

"You're always thinking about food and you're so small and petite," Brendan said, lying on the bed.

"Okay, now I'm sure I'm not seeing things," I said, walking towards him.

He gave me a confused look. "What?" I put my hand towards his 'hair' and pulled it off.

"WOAH!" I exclaimed, gasping. "Y-you…"

"My hat…" he said.

"'My hat' is all you need to say? I didn't know this white thing was a hat!" I exclaimed. "Your hair! It's brown! Your hair color isn't white! Why didn't you tell me?"

Brendan growled. "I don't like my brown hair. I look too much like my dad."

"Yeah, you do look like a mini Professor Birch," I concluded. He blushed and snatched the hat from me. "You're so cute! You don't want to look like your dad, huh?"

"Don't tease me," he exclaimed, fixing the hat on his head. "But you're so dense. You didn't realize this was a hat."

I blushed. "Yeah…"

Brendan laughed and patted my head. "Don't worry! It's because your mom's dense."

I pushed his hand away. "Don't tease me!" he stuck his tongue out at me childishly and looked for the menu.

"Found the menu," he said, tossing the menu to me. "Choose your dish then I'll choose mine."

"Thanks," I said. I looked at the sections. American, Chinese, Mexican, Indian, Japanese… I flipped to the Chinese section to the seafood. I love seafood. "I want fried noodles with walnut shrimp on the side. And I'll have some ice tea." I gave the menu to Brendan.

"Alright," Brendan said. "I'll just take a cheeseburger with a regular salad and chocolate milk."

I took the phone and dialed the front desk. "Nurse Joy, do I order dinner from you?" I asked her when she picked up.

"Yes because the person who usually picks up is sick today," Nurse Joy said. "You're room 34 right? Brendan Birch and May Maple?"

"Yes," I said. "I would like fried noodles with walnut shrimp on the side and some ice tea. Brendan wants a cheeseburger with a regular salad and chocolate milk."

"Okay," Nurse Joy said. "They'll be up in about 10-15 minutes."

"Thank you very much!" I exclaimed and hung up. I flopped on my bed and smiled. "I can't wait. I'm so hungry!"

"You love food, don't you?" Brendan said. "I sort of think you should be a top chef instead of a top coordinator."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "How rude." I was staring at his hat. It was so awkward because this whole time I thought he had white hair. And I always called him an old man. Why didn't he tell me? Brendan's so weird. "Hmmm…"

Brendan gave me a scared look. "Aw crap. May's thinking about something. And she's looking at me!"

I smirked and gave him a dark laughed. "Yes, yes, be scared Birchy…"

"Birchy?" he repeated. "What kind of nickname is that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Anyways. Brendan, give me another one of your outfits and your hat!"

"Why?"

"I want to dress up as you!" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't look like me! Your face would give it all away," he said, scoffing.

"Actually Brendan if you look at your face really closely, your face is quite feminine," I admit quietly.

"Now that's rude," Brendan said. "No."

"Please?" I begged.

Brendan turned his head. "No," he said stubbornly.

I pouted. "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I asked sweetly, giving him a puppy dog face. Come on Brendan…

"That face isn't even cute May," he said, blushing.

I smirked to myself secretly. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," Brendan defended. "It's hot in here."

"Liar," I said. "Now gimme."

"Be a big girl and say 'give me'," Brendan said.

"Just shut up! Pleeeeease Brendan?" I pleaded.

He growled. "F-fine," Brendan said.

"YES!" Brendan looked through his backpack and gave me a black and orange shirt, black pants and fingerless gloves. "I'm not going to give you my shoes."

"Yes you are," I argued. He sighed and slipped off his shoes.

"They smell you know."

I shrugged. "I don't care."

"Here," he said, handing me the shoes. "Now go to the bathroom."

"Don't you think you can get away with it," I said, snatching the hat off his head.

"May!" Brendan yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to the bathroom.

~5 minutes later~

"I'm done!" I squealed, jumping out of the bathroom. "I look like you, don't I? Don't I? Don't I? Maybe I should dress like this for the contest tomorrow."

"Uh, no, I kind of need my hat," Brendan said. I walked back in the bathroom. "What the heck May?" I came back out and threw him my bandana.

"Here, you can wear that," I said. "You can hide your brown hair with that."

Brendan frowned. "Red?"

I too, frowned. I wait into my waist pouch and took out seven more colors. "I also have orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and purple. I also might have pink."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant you know. I don't want to wear a girl's bandana."

"I'm a girl wearing boy clothes and I'm fine," I said, shrugging. "Ah! Maybe you can wear my everyday outfit!" There was a knock at my door and I smiled. "Yes! Dinner!" I opened the door and Nurse Joy gave me a cart.

"Here you go," Nurse Joy said. "Please enjoy," she said kindly.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. She smiled and waved goodbye. "Dinner!" I yelled again.

"May, if you're going to be so loud, you might as well close the door," Brendan said.

I bit my lip. "Yeah, you're right," I shut the door and pushed the cart toward to the small table. "Okay, let's eat." I took my plate and ice tea with some silverware and started munching on my fried shrimp. "Delicious!"

Brendan bit out of his cheeseburger. "Yeah. It tastes like a normal burger to me."

"Do you expect it to be some 5 star cooking?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"Then live with it," I said, putting a shrimp in my mouth.

"I never said it tasted bad," Brendan said bluntly. "You're always overreacting." I said nothing and continued eating my food. Brendan could be so… ugh! At least he doesn't do this all the time.

Being so ugh… haven't I heard that before?

I started coughing hard and Brendan looked up, startled. He ran to my side and started hitting my back lightly. "May! What's wrong?" I pushed his hand away and grabbed my ice tea. I started gulping it down quickly.

"Sorry, a walnut just went down the wrong pipe," I said. Yeah. Drew just came to my mind. Who would've thought I would have reacted like that? I let out another cough and swallowed the walnut correctly.

"What were you thinking about?" Brendan asked. "You really scared me."

"Thinking?" I repeated, letting out a laugh. "I wasn't thinking about anything special! Hey, the walnut I just ate was really good!" I put another walnut in my mouth and started coughing again. Brendan laughed.

"You're so weird May," he said, patting my back. "Don't scare me like that again."

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Sorry Brendan," I said. "And thanks."

"You're welcome," Brendan said, going back to the bed to continue eating his salad. I just remembered that Drew's mad at me. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and the cell phone charger out of my waist pouch. I forgot the battery was dead. "Where's an outlet?" I asked Brendan.

"Outlet?" Brendan asked, looking around. "There," he said, pointing to one."

"Kay," I said, plugging in the charger. "I connect it here and… is it charging Brendan?"

He shrugged. "I think it is."

"You don't really know do you?" I said. The cell phone battery started to turn on. Yup, it's charging.

"Well, the only electronic is my Pokedex which doesn't need a battery charger," Brendan said.

"Loser," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

Brendan looked over at the table where my food was and back at me. "Aren't you going to finish your food?" he asked. "It's not like you to not finish it." I ignored him and started to text Drew. "May?"

"Wait," I said. I want to text Drew. I don't want him to be angry at me anymore. _Drew I'm sorry. _"Give me a sec Brendan." Text me back… text me back… text me back… come on Drew…

"Not only are you eager to eat food but you're also very eager to talk to Drew right?" Brendan asked. I turned around and he gave me a hurt expression.

"N-no!" I said. "I mean, yes, but I'm in a fight with him right now and…" I stopped. "A-and I really hate fighting with people especially when they're my best friend."

Brendan frowned. "You don't care when we fight with each other."

"I didn't like you at that time," I said bluntly. "Don't be mad at me okay?"

"Fine," he said. I still stared at him as he walked back to the bed to drink milk. He smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not mad."

I blushed when he smirked at me and turned back around. "What May?"

"Nothing…" I said slowly.

"Liar."

I stood up. "I'm going to go shower!" I ran to the bathroom.

"Wait May," Brendan said, going through his backpack and tossed me my pajama and caught them. "I think we should go to the Pokemart tomorrow and get you a bag. Your waist pouch is getting too small for your stuff."

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the shower and Brendan looked up at me. "What?" I said.<p>

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about when you said 'nothing' earlier," Brendan said, still lying on the bed.

"I wasn't thinking about anything," I lied. I handed him his clothes that I was wearing before.

He rolled his eyes. "I know you're lying."

"Where'd the cart go?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I brought it back downstairs," Brendan said.

"Thanks."

"Tell me what you were thinking about before," he continued.

I glared at him. "I won't."

"Aha, so you were thinking about something!" Brendan said.

"Stop it," I said. Brendan started putting on his hat. "Stop!"

"Stop putting on my hat?"

I blushed and looked at the floor. "I think…you look hot with your brown hair. And you don't really look like Professor Birch that much. Your face doesn't look like his. I lied. Umm… can you…not wear it tonight?" I looked up at him and he looked astonished.

"I look hot?" he said.

"Ugh! This is so embarrassing!" I said.

"Yeah, it is," Brendan said. "I didn't know I look hot with brown hair."

"But maybe you should keep the white hat so you look more like yourself," I said quickly. Brendan laughed.

"I'm going to shower," he said, walking to the bathroom. I nodded and flopped on the bed. This is so embarrassing. Who would've known that talking to Brendan would be like this? My eyes started closing and I fell asleep. And then my cell phone started ringing.

* * *

><p><em>I can forgive you. I'm over it. Are you free? I was wondering if you'd like to meet at a coffee shop a block away from the Pokemon Center. I heard they have really good cake and you'll probably love it.<em>

_I'll be waiting. If you don't show up in an hour I'll leave. Besides you're probably really busy with Brendan._

* * *

><p><em>You didn't show up. Oh well that's fine. Are you going to be at the contest tomorrow? If you really don't want to see me, I'll just avoid you at the contest.<em>

_Drew_

* * *

><p>"May, wake up," Brendan said.<p>

"Ugh… what time is it?" I said.

"Seven o clock," he said.

I groaned. "Why are we waking up so early?"

"So we can go to the Pokemart so you can get a new bag," Brendan answered. "And seven isn't that early."

"Shut up," I said. "I don't want to wake up yet. Can I just go shopping after the contest?"

"No," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're probably going to be too tired after that," Brendan said. I groaned again. He was right.

"Okay, okay, let me get ready," I said, not moving.

Brendan pushed me off the bed. "Ow! What the heck!"

"If you're going to get ready, might as well get off the bed," Brendan said, laughing. I glared at him and threw a pillow at him.

"You're so mean," I said. I went to the shelf and took my clothes. I went to the bathroom and started to change. I walked out and looked at Brendan. "Can I have my hairbrush?"

"See?" Brendan said. "You're always asking me for your stuff."

"Sorry," I said. "I can't help if my waist pouch is too small." He threw it to me and I started to brush my hair. Brendan shrugged.

"Well that's why we're going to get you a bag," he said.

"And plus I have no money," I said.

"It's okay," Brendan said. He didn't really seem to care about the money. "My dad makes a lot of money."

I said nothing and started giggling. "Oh yeah I forgot your dad was a professor." I handed him my brush and I slipped on my shoes. "Alright. Let's go!" Brendan put the brush in his bag.

"Aren't you going to get your cell phone?" he asked, pointing to it. Brendan put on his shoes and opened the door.

I gasped and ran over to my cell phone and grabbed it quickly. I stuffed it in my waist pouch and ran over to Brendan. "Okay! Let's go." Brendan gave Nurse Joy our key and we exited the Pokemon Center. "Where's the Pokemart Brendan?" I asked him.

Brendan shoved his backpack in my face. "The handbook is in the front pocket, can you get it out?" he asked. I unzipped the pocket and took out the handbook. "Thanks," Brendan said, taking the book from me. "Let's see. We're in Mossdeep City." He started flipping the pages.

"Is it far?" I asked.

"No, just a block away," Brendan said. I followed him and we turn a block and I looked at a building. "That's not the Pokemart, May."

"This coffee shop!" I said. The coffee shop was called 'Gotta Love Coffee and Cakes'. "I want to eat here."

Brendan turned back to me and examined the coffee shop. It was pretty small, and on the window there was a picture of many cakes. "Look at the cakes Brendan! Don't they look good? C'mon, let's eat breakfast here!"

He sighed. "Alright. After we'll go to the Pokemart."

"I know," I said, opening the door.

"Welcome!" the person greeted. We waved to them and I lined up.

"Wow, they look so good," I said, examining every single cake. "What cake do you want Brendan?"

Brendan said to the person who was working here, "I want a Mont Blanc and mocha," he said. "What about you May?" I continued to look at all the cakes. Drew would probably want one…

I know that Drew's favorite cakes are brownies. We went to a café together once and he ordered some brownies and saved some too. I remember asking him if he liked them and he answered, 'I love them.' I made up my mind. "I'll take a cheesecake brownie, black forest cake and a glass of milk."

"Why'd you order two cakes?" Brendan asked. I shouldn't tell him that it's for Drew.

"So I can eat one during my contest if I get hungry," I lied. He nodded. Yes, he believed me. Brendan paid and we sat down. "Mmm," I said, taking some of my cake with a spoon. "It's so good!"

Brendan nodded. "You're right, this cake is really good!" he sipped his mocha. "They're mochas are great too! May, how come you didn't order any coffee?"

"I don't like coffee," I said.

"You still have a tongue of a kid's, huh?" Brendan asked.

"No I don't!" I argued. "For your information—hey!" Brendan took some of my cake! "You thief."

"Your cake is pretty good too," he said. He held out some of his Mont Blanc to me. "Try mine, May." I took some of his and put it in my mouth. I smiled.

"Yours is also really good!" he laughed and I started laughing too.

Once we finished eating our cakes, I went over to one of the people who worked at the store. "Your cakes are really good."

"Thanks," she said. "Would you like a recipe?"

"Sure," I said. "Can I have the cheesecake brownie recipe?" she nodded and gave me the recipe. How kind. "Do you do this to everyone?"

"No," she said. "It's because you just seemed to really love it."

"Yeah I did," I said, smiling.

She whispered to me, "Don't tell anyone."

"Okay," I said. "Anyways, can you help me put this in a carry-out box?" I held out the cheesecake brownie.

"Of course," she said. She went to a drawer and handed me a box.

"Thanks!" I said. "You're the best. Bye!" I took Brendan's hand and we walked out of the store. "Thanks for paying for me Brendan," I said, laughing. "I really should get some money, huh."

"It's fine May," Brendan said.

"I feel kind of guilty. Because now we're going to the Pokemart and you're going to pay for me again," I said. "Isn't your dad going to be mad?" Brendan wrapped his arm around me.

"Really May," Brendan said. "It's fine. After all, I love you." I blushed and pushed him away.

"Don't do that, we're outside!" I said, blushing.

He pouted. "Don't you love me too?" I glared at him and stopped walking.

"There's the Pokemart," I said. "Come on!" I walked inside and looked at all the bags. "Hmm…" Brendan looked at the bags. "Brendan?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm, I love you too," I whispered. He laughed.

"What kind of bag do you want May?" Brendan asked.

I shrugged. "I want a red, black or white bag to match my outfit," I said. "Ah! I want this one!" I showed him a black and white bag with a Beautifly on it. "Isn't it just cute?"

"Yeah, I'll get you that one," he said. "Come on, let's go pay."

(About an hour later)

Brendan left for his Pokemon battle that he was very hyped up about. Right now, I'm in the Pokemon Contest building, looking for Drew. I already signed up and I've been searching for Drew about 20 minutes already. "There you are!" I said, poking Drew's shoulder.

Drew turned around. "Oh hey May. What's up?" he asked with an uneasy look on his face.

I frowned. "What? No roses for me today?" I teased.

"No," he said.

"Oh okay," I said. Drew hasn't given me roses in such a long time. I kind of miss it though it was usually really annoying because he'd act so snotty. "Drew! I bought you a cake so we could make up!"

"Make up?" he asked.

"Yeah. I sent you a text last night and I don't think you read it," I said. "So here, I got you cake from a coffee shop." Drew looked at the box. The box was brown and 'Gotta Love Coffees and Cakes' was written in pink on the box.

"That shop…" Drew said, staring at it.

I frowned. "What?"

"I don't want it," Drew said.

I gasped. "What?"

"I don't want the cake," Drew repeated.

"Why?" I asked. "They're brownies. Don't you love brownies? Why don't you want to forgive me? C'mon Drew, stop being so stubborn!"

"Shut up May!" Drew said. "Did you check your cell phone last night?" That's right. I didn't even check if he texted me back. "Oh well that's fine. You went to that coffee shop with Brendan right? I guess that's better than going with me."

"Drew, I don't understand," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't."

"Please, Drew, just take the cake and we can be friends again!" I pleaded. "Please Drew?" Drew turned around.

"How about we just take a break from each other May," Drew said.

"What? Why?" I asked. "No. I don't want to. Just tell me what's wrong! You're obviously hiding something from me!" I felt a tear leave my eye. "Why can't we be friends again? Drew! We were fine with Brendan in our life before! Is Brendan really that bad? He's fine Drew! He's a great boyfriend."

"Stop May," Drew said.

I started sobbing. "I'll stop if you tell me what's wrong!"

Drew hesitated. "I shouldn't tell you right now May."

"I want to know right now!" I yelled. People were looking and started baking away. That's right, back away and quit staring.

"Then stop crying and stand up," Drew said. I wiped my face and took deep breaths. I stood up. "I don't like seeing you with Brendan because…"

"Because?"

"I l—" Drew started. "Never mind. I forgive you okay?"

"Just tell me what you're going to say Drew."

"I don't want to right now."

"Then I know you're just saying 'I forgive you' because you want me to stop bothering you, right?" I asked. "Fine! I'll talk to you later after you feel like telling me!" I ran away and stuck my hand in my bag and took out my cell phone. What was Drew talking about before?

Two unread messages.

_I can forgive you. I'm over it. Are you free? I was wondering if you'd like to meet at a coffee shop a block away from the Pokemon Center. I heard they have really good cake and you'll probably love it._

_I'll be waiting. If you don't show up in an hour I'll leave. Besides you're probably really busy with Brendan._

So Drew actually wanted to take me to that coffee shop?

_You didn't show up. Oh well that's fine. Are you going to be at the contest tomorrow? If you really don't want to see me, I'll just avoid you at the contest._

_Drew_

And we wanted to avoid me? Darn it. I started texting him:

_Drew. I'm sorry. I didn't check my texts last night._

I hope he replies immediately.

_Don't worry May. I was just overreacting._

I bit my lip. _We're going to be back the way we were before right?_

_Probably._

I think that we'll be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't a cliffy right? It isn't! I swear.<strong>

**UGH. Too much Hoennshipping. Makes me angry. Yes, Brendan actually has brown hair. If you look closely, the white stuff is just his hat. HAHAHA I failed. Big time. I'm not too proud of the ending. I loved this chapter. 13 pages long on Microsoft word. Hmm… what else do I need to say? Oh, how come there isn't any Contestshipping in my story?**

**Tee hee. Don't worry.**

**Review please! I'll update soon. **

**~Citra**

**P.S. I'm not done with my summer homework yet… o.o**


	12. No Lies Allowed

Late updates SUCK. And yes, I disabled anonymous reviews. Sorry D:

* * *

><p>I ran over to Drew, who was spraying water on his Roselia. "Drew," I said, smiling. "I'm so glad we can be friends again. Now, since we are friends," I held out the brownies I bought with Brendan, "please eat this."<p>

"Why?" Drew asked.

"Because I made Brendan buy this just for you," I said.

"Brendan bought it?" he said, not taking is eyes off Roselia.

"Yeah," I said. "Because Brendan is rich so he paid for me."

Drew smirked. "Then again, of course Brendan would have to pay for you since you have NO MONEY."

I glared at him. At least Drew is back to himself. "Well, if I go to Petalburg every month I'll have money, but let's see, I can't go back to Petalburg!"

"Still noisy, aren't you?" Drew said.

"So are you going to eat it or no Drew?" I asked.

"Hmmm," he said. "Well, I'm not that hungry to be honest. So not now."

"Kay," I said, slightly disappointed. "_No lies allowed._ Do you still want the brownies?"

"I still want them," Drew said. "Just not now."

I shoved the brownies in his face. "Then just take the brownies."

"Okay, geez," Drew said, taking the box from my hands. I smiled. I won.

"_Coordinators, the contest is about to start," _a voice said. _"Please return to the building."_

"Bye Drew," I said, running off to the building. "You should hurry up too!" I saw Drew nod and I quickly ran back to the building. It's good that Drew and I are friends again. He probably forgot about what happened. I got to the building when I saw familiar long, pink hair. "Solidad!" I exclaimed.

Solidad turned around. "Hey May! Long time no see."

"Yeah!" I said. "I haven't seen you since Gary's party. And I didn't know you entered this contest."

"Well now you know," Solidad said simply. "Who else is here?"

"Drew's here," I said, pointing behind me.

"So how have you and Drew been doing?" Solidad teased. I blushed; sometimes Solidad likes teasing about me and Drew even though we're just best friends.

I coughed. "Solidad," I started. "You know I have a boyfriend now."

"Boyfriend?" Solidad repeated. "Drew?"

"No, it's not Drew!" I exclaimed. I sighed dramatically. "You always think that Drew likes me, and it's not true!" Solidad started laughing. "What?"

Solidad stopped laughing and grinned at me. "Can you be denser than you are now, May?"

"What?" I said once again. What is she talking about?

"You don't get it, do you?" Solidad said. "Well, that's fine. Wait, so who's your boyfriend?"

"I think I told you about him," I said, thinking. "Brendan Birch."

"Oh yeah, I know him," Solidad said. "Mostly because he's Professor Birch's son. But why'd you choose him?"

I sighed. "Well, he loves me so much and stuff… and I kinda love him, well I do love him or else he wouldn't be my boyfriend." Solidad nodded.

"That's true," she said. "So what Pokemon are you using for your appeal?"

"I think I'm going to use Glaceon," I said. "What about you?"

"Probably my Slowbro," Solidad said.

"Good luck!" I said.

She smiled. "You too."

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness," I said, finding my face on the screen. I thought I wouldn't make it because I scored a 95.5, while there were other coordinators who scored better. "Of course, Drew and Solidad made it," I mumbled. Solidad scored the best while Drew scored the second best. I saw Drew walk by and I smiled at him. "Good job Drew."<p>

"You too," Drew said, smirking at me. "I actually thought you wouldn't make it since your Glaceon slipped in a mistake."

I blushed in embarrassment. "You saw that?" I thought it wouldn't me that noticeable.

"Of course I saw it," Drew said. I glared at him.

"Well, your Absol… umm…." I started, wanting to insult him too. But there was nothing to say.

Drew laughed. "I know, look how superior I am. You can't even find a comeback."

"Shut up!" I said. "Can't you… ugh!" I took a deep breath. "I swear Drew! I'm going to beat you and win this ribbon."

"Mhm," Drew said.

"I will!" I said. "I'll prove it; I will win this contest."

"If you don't then…" Drew started.

I bit my lip. "Err… if I don't win then I will give you what you wish for." Drew smirked.

"Then I hope I win," Drew said.

"But remember I don't have any money," I said. Drew didn't say anything. "Don't plan anything."

"I'm not that evil," Drew said.

I nodded slowly. "Sure…"

* * *

><p>"And the winner is Drew Hayden," the lady in the pink dress said. "He will advance the final round!" I sighed. I feel sorry for Solidad but at least I can prove to Drew I can beat him.<p>

"Good job Drew," I heard Solidad say to Drew. Drew nodded and walked towards me with a smirk.

"What?" I said, looking up at him.

"Can't wait to see you at the final round," Drew said.

I bit my lip. Drew had gotten so much stronger. When did he do all that training? "Yeah," I said. "How did you get so much stronger? Did you train nonstop?"

Drew nodded. "Mostly because I've got nothing else to do," he raised his eyebrow and his smirk disappeared, "because my best friend doesn't have any more time to spare for me."

"Sorry," I said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay," Drew said, patting my head. "Just make sure you try to win."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'll try to win. Like hell I'd purposely loose."

"Yeah," Drew said, smirking again. "I like your language."

"You better," I said. Drew nodded and walked to the stage. I took a breath. I swear I'm going to win this battle. Glaceon lost against Absol last time, I really hope that Glaceon can win.

"Let's all welcome Drew Hayden!" Vivian said, waving her hand at Drew's direction. "He's using his Absol! And his opponent is the one and only… May Maple with her Glaceon!"

I waved my hands at the audience and Drew did the same. "And your time starts… now!" the 5 minute countdown started.

"Go Absol!" Drew yelled, throwing Absol's Pokeball.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" I said, letting my Glaceon out. "Start off with tackle!"

"Dodge and use night slash," Drew ordered. Glaceon's attack missed and Absol's attack was a direct hit. Drew smirked at me and I glared at him.

"Damn," I muttered. "Glaceon, use sand attack!" Glaceon immediately did the attack and Absol's eyes were shut from pain. "Good! Now do ice fang!" Glaceon's attack was a direct hit and I was in the lead.

Drew didn't look scared at all which made me pissed. "Use double team," Drew said.

"I've seen that attack a lot Drew!" I yelled at him. "Icy wind on all of them Glaceon!"

"Now do razor wind!" Drew commanded.

"Dodge!" I yelled. "Shadow ball then tackle!" the shadow ball missed but the tackle was a clear hit. I was winning again. "Drew, are you even trying?" I yelled at him. Drew didn't answer and I glared at him. "You told me to win, why aren't you?"

"I'm trying!" he yelled. The audience was silent and I felt like the battle didn't matter anymore.

"Liar!" I yelled. "You're barely even attacking! You're just doing damn defense move!"

Drew also glared at me. "Didn't you want to win?"

"I do!" I yelled. I don't want to scream; I never scream at Drew. "But it won't be fun if you aren't trying! What's wrong with you? You know I like challenges!" Drew said nothing, which made me angry. "Damn you! Stop lying! No lies allowed! What's—"

Vivian cut me off. "Stop. What are you two doing? The counter is only a minute and forty five seconds."

"He's not trying!" I yelled at her.

"It's his choice."

"No it means—" I said.

"May, just continue or—" Vivian started.

I glared at her. "Fine. Glaceon!" Glaceon looked at me, worried. "Use blizzard with all you've got!" I yelled, forcing myself not to cry. Glaceon obeyed and Drew didn't even attack back! What is wrong with him? Is he testing me? Does he have a trick up his sleeve?

"Absol," Drew said. "Double team."

"Like that will work!" I yelled. Absol was knocked out and I won.

Vivian stared. "It looks like our winner is May Maple!" she said. The audience cheered, but it wasn't that loud since Drew wasn't even trying. What's wrong with him? I tried to stay positive and smiled at everyone.

"Thanks," I said, forcing a smile. Vivian gave me my ribbon and I ran off the stage. Drew was nowhere to be found. Drew left. Where is Drew? I ran around and bumped into someone. Curse my clumsiness. "Sorry."

"If you're looking for Drew, he left," the person said. I looked up and it was Solidad.

"Solidad," I said.

"I think he's going to the next city by train," Solidad said.

I bit my lip. "Is he still mad at me?"

Solidad shrugged. "Maybe he's not feeling well."

"Is that so?" I said, not convinced. Solidad shrugged again.

"Teenage hormones," she said. I gagged and she laughed at my reaction. "Oh well, it's not my problem."

"Solidad!" I whined. She smiled at me and walked away. Solidad left and I pouted; though she couldn't see. Someone tapped my shoulder and I grinned. "Brendan! Did you get your badge?"

"Gosh May, you're supposed to come out of the building after your contest," Brendan said. "I was looking for you. Congratulations on winning the competition and I got my badge."

"Great job," I said. "And thanks."

"Since it's pretty early want to go to the next city?" he asked. I stared into nothingness. "May."

I snapped out and looked at him and a big, fake smile. "Sure! Let's go." Brendan nodded and looked at me. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. "Let's go," I took his hand and dragged him out of the building.

"You know I watched the end of your competition," Brendan said. "You fought with Drew?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "I don't know why he's mad at me. That's all. Cool? Now let's go." Brendan gave me a worried face and I smiled at him. "I'm oaky Brendan, I promise." I stood up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He grinned. "Now let's go."

He nodded. "Then let's go." Brendan and I walked out of the building. "Did you leave anything at the Pokemon Center?" Brendan didn't check out yet so we walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Nope," I said. Brendan started talking to Nurse Joy and my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. "Hello?"

"May, are you still in the city?" the voice said. It was Drew. I could recognize that it was his voice.

"Yeah…" I said. "I'm about to leave. Why?"

Drew was silent for a moment then he spoke. "I was wondering if you can give me back my jacket."

"I don't have your jacket," I said, confused.

"Yeah you do," Drew said. "Don't lies. No lies allowed."

I growled. "I don't have your jacket." The only jacket I currently have is this black jacket that smelled like roses. And I love it.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Drew said. "But that black jacket is actually mine."

"Seriously?" I said, blushing. Thank goodness Drew wasn't here to see.

"You surprised?" he asked. "It smells like me after all." I could just feel Drew smirking right now. I was speechless. "It's okay if you're embarrassed."

"I'm not," I lied.

"No lies allowed."

"Don't copy me," I said, glaring. "I'm glaring at you, you know."

Drew chuckled. "I feel it."

"Umm… where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the train station," he said.

"Oh yeah, Solidad said that."

"So can you come?"

I nodded. "May, can you come?" I blushed, realizing that Drew wasn't in front of me.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Let me go ask Brendan." Drew said nothing so I took it as an okay. I walked to Brendan. "Brendan, I need to go to the train station."

"Why?" he asked.

I bit my lip, thinking of a lie. "Solidad said she had to talk to me."

"Is she your friend?" Brendan asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course," I said. "I wouldn't go meet up with some random person I don't know."

Brendan laughed. "Do you want me to come with you? I can if you want."

"No," I said. I hope I didn't answer him too quickly. Brendan looked at me. "I'm a big girl, I can do it myself." Brendan laughed again.

"Okay May, I'll stay here," Brendan said.

I nodded. "Don't you dare follow me," I said. I ran off and glared at myself. Why the hell did I say that? That would just make him suspicious. "Drew?" I said into my cell phone.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm on my way," I told him.

"Alright, I'm waiting inside on a bench," Drew said. "And it's easy to notice me."

I rolled my eyes. "Because of your green hair."

"You know the real answer."

"But it's not true," I said. He was going to say: because I'm so awesome and strong. I kept running for about ten minutes till I reached the station. I hung up on the cell phone and walked towards Drew. Drew stood up.

"You're late," he said.

"Sorry," I said, glaring at him. "Why did you lose—"

Drew shook his head. "No I didn't call you here to talk about that."

"Oh yeah, you want your jacket," I said, taking off the jacket and handing it to him. "Now can I ask?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Drew said. "I wasn't feeling well." Solidad was right! Was she?

"When does your train come?" I asked. Drew looked up at the clock that was on the wall.

"In a minute or two," Drew answered.

I stared at him. "Aren't you going to go now?"

Drew nodded. He took the jacket and put it around my neck and pulled me towards him. "Hey!" I yelled. Drew pushed my face into his and something was on my lips.

His lips.

Drew is kissing me.

I closed my eyes and found myself kissing back. It shocked him and shocked myself too. I pushed him away, blushing. "Y-y-yo-your train i-i-is coming!" Drew smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah," he said. Drew smiled at me and walked deeper into the building and I kept staring at him.

"Wait your jacket!" I yelled.

"Keep it," Drew said. I continued to stare at him until he was completely gone. I turned around to walk out of the train station building and back to the Pokemon Center and face…

Brendan.

"May?" Brendan said. "I think I saw Drew. What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I already told you I was meeting with Solidad."

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Don't lie."

"I'm not," I said. "No lies allowed after all." I don't think Brendan saw. He couldn't have. I put on my jacket and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Brendan?"

"What?" he asked.

"Your arm," I said. "It's too tight around me."

"Sorry," Brendan said. "I just love you too much."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"You don't love me back?" Brendan asked, pouting.

"I do," I said, rolling my eyes. Yeah. I love Brendan. Brendan leaned down to kiss me but I just turned my head. "Ah…"

"May? Are you sure you're okay?" Brendan asked. "Or do you just don't feel like it right now?"

"I don't really feel like," I said.

"Oh okay," Brendan said. "Then let's go."

"Did you see me and Drew?" I muttered.

Brendan looked at me. "What?"

"Did you see me and Drew talking or something?" I asked. Brendan shook his head.

"No I just saw him," Brendan said. He's not lying, I know his is. I just know somehow. "Why did you talk to him?"

"I said hi," I said.

"That's all?"

"Yeah," I told him. Brendan smiled and we left the city.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOT A CLIFF HANGER. Brendan didn't see them just if you guys think he did. He didn't. I promise. I hope you liked this chapter! Like the contestshipping kiss? ;)<strong>

**~Citra**


	13. Questions

I'm back. :) thank you for reviewing!

* * *

><p>"STUPID DREW!" I yelled, pissed. Luckily Brendan wasn't here; he was out training. "WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?" Wartortle looked at me, shocked. Since Brendan was training, I decided to go train too. "Oh sorry Wartortle. You can practice any attack you want."<p>

"Wartortle?" he said.

I sighed. "Sorry, you can practice aiming water gun at this Frisbee!" I threw a red Frisbee high in the air and Wartortle tried to hit it. I laughed because it took him 2 times to try. "Go get the Frisbee please!" Wartortle nodded and ran off to find it.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and it was a text from Drew. He finally texted me! _How do I say this? Am I supposed to say sorry? _I gagged; what kind of question is that? Of course you're supposed to say sorry. I clicked the reply button and wrote: _Duh. _Wartortle came back and handed me the Frisbee. "Want to do it again Wartortle?" Wartortle nodded and I took out another Frisbee from my bag and tossed two of them in the air.

Then Drew texted me again. _I don't know why I'm supposed to say sorry._

_What the hell? You kissed me when I already have a boyfriend. _I wrote, pissed. Wartortle came back from finding the Frisbees and he looked tired. I gave him a snack and my phone buzzed again. The text from Drew said: _Soo?_

Soo? What's his problem? What is he even thinking? Before I can even reply, another text came. _The brownies were good._

_I know they are. Now tell me why. _I clicked the send button and another text came almost immediately: _I'd rather not tell you why I kissed you, you brick-head. Right now isn't the time to tell you._

Did Drew just call me a brick-head? I need to go give him a piece of my mind. I ran to the lake because he's currently training his Swampert. "BRENDAN!" I yelled when I reached the lake. Brendan turned around with a shocked face.

"What?" he said.

"Let's hurry and get to the next city!" I yelled. Drew took the train so he's probably there by now.

"I'm training," Brendan said. "Use ice beam, Swampert!"

I glared at him. "No, we're going now! I need to get there as fast as I can!"

"If you need to go to the bathroom, go behind the tree," Brendan said.

"Noo," I said. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you need? Why are you so eager to get to the next city?" he asked. Brendan returned his Pokemon and walked towards to me. "Did you make a promise to someone? Are you meeting up with someone?"

"N-no," I said, backing away from him. Brendan frowned—knowing I was lying. "I just need to go lie down on a bed, I'm tired."

Brendan didn't buy my lie. "You can use my sleeping bag. It's a good quality one."

My phone buzzed and I knew it was a text from Drew. "Is that Drew?"

"No, it's Solidad," I lied. I don't have Solidad's phone number; I should get it so I can lie to Brendan whenever I want. Good thing that Brendan can't read minds.

"The same person you were meeting with at the train station?" Brendan asked, continuing to walk towards me. I gulped as my back hit a tree.

"Y-yeah," I said.

"Or is it Drew?" Brendan asked. I shook my head and he stuck his hand in my pocket and took out my cell phone.

"Hey!" I yelled, reaching out to grab it. "Give it back!" Brendan unlocked the phone and checked the text.

"'If you want to know why,'" Brendan said, reading the text. I glared at him. "'Just meet me in the Pokemon Center when you get here.'" Brendan looked at me and I shook my head.

"No, no, no!" I said. "It's not like that, I promised. Drew and I got in another fight and I just want to know what's wrong!"

Brendan said nothing and took another step towards me. "Why won't you just call him?"

I never even thought about calling him. But in the text he said that right now's not the time to tell me or something so I didn't bother calling him. I shrugged. "Because sometimes clearing things out is better face-to-face!" Brendan put both of his hands on my shoulders. I gulped.

"How cruel of you May," he said.

"I'm not cruel," I said. "Is there something wrong with not wanting my best friend being mad at me?"

"Do you really think that Drew only wants to be best friends?" Brendan asked. I looked at him confused; what does he mean? Brendan chuckled softly. "You're so dense May."

"I'm not dense!" I yelled.

Brendan shrugged. "Well do you think that Drew wants to be… you know, more than friends?"

"Of course we're more than friends," I told him.

Brendan's eyes widened. "What—"

"We're _best_ friends," I said. "Best friends are more than friends."

He groaned. "Gosh May. Do you think that Drew wants to be more than best friends? Don't you think that Drew wants to be something more than that?"

"More than that?" I repeated. Brendan nodded. "But Drew said that he doesn't like me," I said quietly. Brendan rolled his eyes and I glared at him. "What Brendan?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Anyways, give me my cell phone," I said, taking the cell phone from his hand that was resting on my shoulder. He leaned down to kiss me.

I looked up to see his face two inches away from me.

Without thinking, I pushed him away.

"No!" I said.

Brendan stared at me, obviously shocked. "May? What's wrong?"

I would ask that to myself too. "I…" I started, feeling a lump in my throat. "I just don't feel like it right now." After kissing Drew then kissing Brendan would make me feel…

...dirty. I don't want to be a dirty girl.

"That's okay," Brendan said, patting my head. "So do you want to go now?"

"Go?" I repeated.

"To the Pokemon Center," Brendan said. "By the way, there's no Pokemon Contest in the town we're heading to."

"There isn't?" I asked, relieved. I am not in the mood to enter contests right now.

"Nope," he said.

"Is there a gym leader you want to battle there?" I asked.

Brendan shrugged. "I don't know, probably."

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Brendan said, turning to the Pokemon Center. I nodded and walked inside. Nurse Joy greeted us and we handed her our Pokeballs.<p>

"Can we have a room with two beds please?" I asked.

"Certainly," Nurse Joy said, giving Brendan the keys.

"Thanks," he said and walked off. "There's Drew," Brendan said, pointing to Drew who was sitting on the couch in the lobby.

"Yeah," I said. I looked up at the clock that read 6:30PM. I wonder how long Drew was waiting?

Brendan smiled at me. "Do you want me to give you two time alone?" I bit my lip and nodded. "I'll go to our room."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Brendan." He waved at me and walked away. I slowly walked towards Drew and tapped his shoulder. "Hey," I said, standing behind the couch.

"Hey May," Drew said, turning around. "Took you a while to get here."

"Well you took the train," I said, rolling my eyes. "Of course it took me longer."

Drew laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Is now the right time to tell me why?" I asked him. I fidgeted with my skirt. Wait. Why am I so…nervous around him? I never felt this way before. It must be because of the kiss.

"No," he said slowly.

I frowned. "So I rushed all the way here for nothing?"

"Why do you want to know?" Drew asked, motioning for me to sit next to him. I groaned but sat next to him anyways.

"What are you talking about?" I half-yelled. Then I started whispering so no one heard. "You kissed me when I'm dating Brendan. You should have a reason for that. I don't think kissing would be a joke for you—"

Drew smirked. "What if it was?"

"What?" I said, shocked.

"What if it a joke for me?" Drew said. My eyes widened. "What would you do if I said that, May?"

"Are you messing with me?" I asked him, pissed. He chuckled.

"No," he said.

"It's not a joke for you right?" I asked him.

Drew shook his head. "Nope."

"Geez!" I exclaimed. "You scared me for a second." There was an awkward silence. Drew was looking at the ground, not saying anything. Questions filled my head: Why did he kiss me? How come he's not telling me? Why is Drew staring at the ground and not saying anything? Why did Drew ask me what would I do if it was a joke for him?

"You have questions for me don't you?" Drew asked. I bit my lip and another question came to my head. How did he know? "Ask one."

"Will you answer it for me?" I asked. Ugh, another question.

Drew shrugged. "It depends on what it is," he said. Drew whispered, "If you're going to ask about the kiss; I'm not going to answer it now. You should figure it out yourself."

"What if I can't figure it out?" I said, asking another question.

"Too bad," he said.

I pouted. "Dreww!"

He laughed. "So do you have a question for me?"

"How come you're not telling me why?" I asked him.

I swore Drew had a light blush on his face for a second.

"Because you need to figure it out yourself," Drew said. "I already told you," he flipped his hair. "You're just so dense aren't you May?"

"Psh," I said, rolling my eyes. "You're so annoying. Just tell me already."

"No, I won't," Drew said. "Should I give you hints?"

"Right now?" I asked.

Drew shrugged. "I guess I'll just randomly give you hints." Drew tossed me a rose and walked off. "There's one hint." I stared at the red rose.

What?

This red rose isn't a hint.

I stared at the rose and my cheeks started to feel warm. "Stupid Drew."

* * *

><p><strong>Dear May,<strong>

**Why are you so dense? :) **

**Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review my other story 'Mine'. I just have a feeling that everyone forgot about it. Hahahahaha. That's okay though because you guys probably don't like it. I'm still going to type 'Mine' because I want to finish it and keep making the chapters better.**

**Maybe I should write a oneshot. It's been a while since I wrote one.**

**Okay, don't forget to review!**

**~Citra**


	14. Media

Are you guys mad that May's so dense? ;) Well, I'm sorry.

Here's chapter 14!

* * *

><p>I lied on the bed in my room at the Pokemon Center. I just finished my shower and Brendan went out to buy us dinner so right now. I'm bored. Not really bored, but I have many thought in my head. I don't want to forget them so I guess I'll just right them down.<p>

Taking out my cell phone, I went to the notes and made the title: HINTS.

Drew gave me a red rose. On the Internet it said that red roses mean love. So Drew must love me (because he gives me them all the time)

But Drew always says that the roses are for Beautifly.

Except that Drew said that this rose is a hint so that must mean it has something to do with the love meaning.

Kissing must always have a meaning unless stupid Drew is messing with me (but hopefully he isn't I'm going to kill him if he is). Maybe Drew…

Brendan said that Drew wants to be something more than friends.

The only thing that is bothering me is that I'm dating Brendan right now.

The door burst open and Brendan came in with a plastic food. "Chinese takeout food," he said, placing it on the table. I nodded and went to get some. We ate in silence and Brendan tossed away his plastic plate and stared at me. "May?"

"What?" I said, taking a sip of water.

"Nothing," Brendan said. I shrugged and finished my food. "Do you need to shower?" he asked after a few minutes. I shook my head.

"I already did," I said. "Before you came back."

"Then I'm going to go shower," he said, opening the bathroom door. "About 30 minutes."

My eyes widened. What guy showers for 30 minutes? "Seriously Brendan? Thirty minutes?"

"Shut up," Brendan said. "After I shower let's sleep." I nodded and Brendan walked into the bathroom. I was already in my pajamas but I didn't want to stay in the room. I got up and left my room and went to the main floor.

"Hello May," Nurse Joy said. "What are you doing here? It's already late. Do you need something?"

I shook my head. "I'm just bored so I went to go walk around."

"You can go get a drink over there," Nurse Joy said, pointing to a table that had some cookies, juice and iced water. "But don't eat too many sweets."

"Pfft," I said. "Thanks Nurse Joy." She nodded and I went to go get some iced water. I sat on a couch and drank my water.

**oOo. Normal Point of View .oOo**

Drew went to get some water since his water bottle was empty. He saw May and tapped her shoulder. "Oh hey Drew!"

"Good evening," he said. "Isn't it past your bed time?"

She glared at the green-haired boy. "Oh _shut up_ Drew. You're only two months older than me."

"I'm still older than you," he said.

"I don't care," May said, rolling her eyes. Drew refilled his water bottle and took a cookie. May stared at him. "I thought you don't like cookies."

"What?" Drew asked after swallowing. "Where did you hear that?"

"I don't know!" she said. "It's just kind of strange to imagine you munching on cookies."

"How?" he asked.

May shrugged. "Don't you think it's weird seeing the great Drew munching on cookies during the night? In his pajamas?" May laughed and Drew smirked.

_Snap!_

"What?" May said, turning around. She saw a person with a camera and another man with a notepad and pencil. "Wait. Did you two people just take a picture of us?"

"Awkward," Drew said.

May nodded. "Creepy."

The one with the notepad chuckled. "Sorry. I'm Mark, working for the magazine 'Coordinator's Life.'"

"Oh that magazine?" May said. "The one that always spreads rumors? The magazine that always lies? My friends hate that magazine." Drew elbowed her stomach. "Ow!"

"Quit being rude May," Drew said. May rolled her eyes.

"We don't lie," Mark said. "Anyways, can I ask you two questions?"May opened her mouth and Mark smiled. "Thanks! Now sit down."

"What the heck," May mumbled and Drew laughed. Mark and the camera man sat on the couch across from them.

"First question," he said. "How long have you two known each other?"

May looked at Drew so he could answer. "Four years," Drew said. "I met her when she was still a noob trainer."

"Excuse me for starting as a noob," May said. Drew laughed again and May rolled her eyes. The camera man snapped another picture.

Mark wrote down the answer under the question he wrote down. Then he wrote the second question and looked up and the two. "Second question: have you guys ever traveled together?"

"Only if we accidentally meet up and we're heading to the same place," May said.

_That's all? _Mark thought, disappointed. He scribbled something else on the notepad under question two. "Third question: have you two kissed before?"

"No," May said immediately. Mark raised an eyebrow and Drew smirked at May. "Right Drew?"

"Yep," Drew said, flipping his hair.

"Last question," Mark said, writing 'yes' under question three. "Are you two in a relationship?"

May rolled her eyes. Drew answered, "Nope. Though May probably wants to be in a relationship." May glared at him.

"As if!" she exclaimed. The camera took another picture and May glared at the camera man.

Mark scribbled some stuff on his notepad and smiled. "Thank you for your time. I hope you two check out the next 'Coordinator's Life' magazine."

"Wait, am I going to be in it?" May asked.

"You were already in it before but yes," Mark said. "Goodbye." Mark and the camera man left the Pokemon Center. May was shocked.

"UGGH," May said. "What the hell!"

Drew laughed. "That's sad. Well, good night May."

"Good night Drew," May said. He waved and May drank the rest of her water. She tossed the paper cup and went up the stairs to her room. She threw herself on the bed, waiting for Brendan to get out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo. May's Point of View .oOo<strong>

_Do you think that Drew wants to be more than best friends? Don't you think that Drew wants to be something more than that?_

Those words that Brendan told me. I never thought about that. When we were rivals, I knew that we should have been something more and Drew knew it too. So then I thought: best friends.

But is the answer really best friends?

The bathroom door opened. Brendan came out and steam left the bathroom. "Did you leave the room May?" Brendan asked. I nodded.

"Because I was bored," I said. "I'm tired now; I want to sleep."

Brendan nodded. He rubbed the towel on his brown hair and went under the covers. "Good night May."

"Good night Brendan," I said. I turned off the lamp next to my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to hear my cell phone was ringing. I checked the ID name but it was an unknown number. "Hello?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"MAY!" a voice screamed that nearly made my ears bleed.

"What the?" I said. "Who is this?"

"It's me DAWN!" the voice yelled.

"How the hell did you get my number?" I asked.

"From Misty!" she yelled.

My eyes widened. "How'd _Misty _get my number?"

"When I asked her that," Dawn said. "She said she got it from Leaf who got it from Gary who got it from Ash who got it from Brock who got it from Solidad who got it from Drew!" I let all those names sink into my brain and thank goodness, I know all those people.

"Okay…" I said. "Anyways why'd you call me?"

"Well the reason is because of the magazine!" Dawn yelled.

"Magazine?" I repeated.

"_Coordinator's Life_!" she said.

"Oh that," I said. "What about it?"

"It said on page 51," Dawn said, pausing. "It said that you and Drew are dating!"

My eyes widened, No, this is not happening. No, no, no, no, no! "WHAT?" I yelled. "Read the whole page to me." I ordered.

Dawn squeaked. "No way! It's too long. Go buy it at the Pokemart, it's only a dollar!"

"Ugh," I said, slapping my forehead. "Well, thanks for telling me Dawn. Bye."

"WAIT!" Dawn yelled. "Is it true?" I ignored her and hung up. I shook Brendan's shoulders until his eyes opened.

"Brendan!" I yelled. "Give me a dollar!"

Brendan frowned. "What? Why?"

"Just give it to me!" I yelled in his face.

"Go change your clothes first," he said. I growled. I grabbed my clothes, ran to the bathroom and changed. "Now give it to me!" I said after exiting the bathroom. Brendan stuck his hand in his bag and took out a dollar. "Thanks!"

"Yeah," Brendan said, falling back asleep. I ran to the Pokemart as fast as I could and opened the door. I could hear people whispered and I took the magazine from the shelf.

"Here," I said, giving the cashier a dollar. He nodded and I walked out of the Pokemart, sitting on a bench. I flipped to page 51. The page had the pictures of us in our pajamas, laughing and smiling. Those were probably the pictures that stupid camera man took.

_Last night at the Pokemon Center, the media spotted May Maple and Drew Hayden, the famous and very strong coordinators having a nice chat while eating refreshments. It was 10:30pm, why would the two be having a chat this late?_

_When Mark asked how long these two knew each other, Drew Hayden answered, "Four years. I met her when she was still a noob trainer." So the two coordinators have met when they first started! They've known each other for four years, they would already be in a relationship, don't you think?_

_Well they are. The second question was do they travel together? May Maple answered, "Sometimes. Only when we accidentally meet up and we're heading to the same place. It's also really fun to hang out together." The third question was have the two ever kissed? May Maple answered the question again. "No," she said almost immediately. Something's fishy. Why would she answer that quickly? That must mean she's lying._

_Fourth question and the biggest question: Are the two in a relationship?_

"_We are," Drew Hayden said with a smirk on his face. "We were dating since last week. I love having May being my adorable girlfriend."_

"_Shut up Drew," May Maple had said. "But yes, we are dating."_

My eyes widened. What a liar! I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with this magazine! "May," Drew's voice came. "Solidad told me."

"Yeah," I said. "Dawn told me. Now a whole bunch of people know my number." I got my cell phone and added Dawn to my contact list.

Drew laughed. "Sorry."

"Anyways," I said, showing Drew the magazine. "What are we going to do about this? I mean it's not—" I was interrupted by a large group of girls squealing and surrounding Drew.

"Drewy!" some girl yelled. "How could you date her?"

"Yeah!" some other girl whined. "I'm so much better!"

Another girl laughed. "Why would you date that ugly! She's not pretty at all. You should find some other girl that's better—like me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"No, what about me!"

"What are you talking about, me!"

"Drewy is for everyone!"

Drew, who was pissed, grabbed my hand and ran away as fast as possible. "Ow!" I yelled. "Drew, you're gripping my wrist too tight!"

He let go and looked at me. "May, what do you intend to do about the rumor?"

I smirked. "Hahahaha. I'm going to go to their company and murder than man named Mark."

"Pfft," Drew said. "Anyways—"

"MAY!"

Drew and I turned to the voice's direction and you couldn't guess: it was Brendan. "What Brendan?" I asked.

"This magazine!" Brendan said, showing her the magazine.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not true."

"What's up with these pictures?" he asked. "Did you go out to see Drew when I was sleeping?" Drew laughed.

"No," I said. "I went to the lobby when you were showering because I was bored. Then some guy named Mark asked us questions and he…"

"Mark lied," Drew said simply.

"What he said," I said.

Brendan raised an eyebrow. "That's all?"

I nodded. "That's all."

"But May," Brendan said. "Do you wish to be with Drew?"

My heart stopped. "Why would you say that…?" Drew sighed.

"Well," Drew said. "Now that I have nothing to do in this city… I'm leaving. Bye."

"Wait Drew!" I yelled.

He turned around. "What May?"

I blushed. Why did I call him? "No…it's nothing."

Drew smirked and tossed me a rose. "See you around."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow.<strong>

**Okay, you're going to like the next chapter, I promise. Let me show you part of it:**

**"_My dad video phoned me," he said. _**

**"_And…" I said, crossing my arms._**

**"_Dad sent my friend over to watch me," Brendan muttered._**

**"_How much longer till that person gets here?" I asked._**

**_He shrugged. "About now."_**

**"_BRENDAN!" a girlish voice squealed. I looked up to see a girl with wavy, long dark brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. Let's just say she was a beauty. The girl blushed and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" I raised an eyebrow at Brendan, who was blushing madly._**

**Yeah. Excited, no?**

**Well, review!**

**~Citra**


	15. A New Girl

Mmkay. Thanks for reviewing. ;)

* * *

><p>Media has been getting really annoying. Brendan didn't bother helping me or telling the media that we're dating. He would just walk silently by my side. We were still in the city because Brendan said he had something to do. "Okay Brendan. Tell me why we're still here?"<p>

"My dad video phoned me," he said.

"And…" I said, crossing my arms.

"Dad sent my friend over to watch me," Brendan muttered.

"How much longer till that person gets here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "About now."

"BRENDAN!" a girlish voice squealed. I looked up to see a girl with wavy, long dark brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. Let's just say she was a beauty. The girl blushed and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" I raised an eyebrow at Brendan, who was blushing madly.

"Hi Cindy," he said, patting her head. "I missed you too."

The girl, Cindy, let go and glanced at me. "So how have you been doing, Brendan?"

Brendan bit his lip and looked at me for a second. "Good. Why did my dad send you here?"

"I told him I was lonely without you with me," the girl pouted. "So then he told me that he'll send me to you! I was so happy!"

"Yeah?" Brendan said. "Anyways, I want you to meet…my girlfriend." Cindy took her arms back and looked at me.

She stared at me and threw her hair behind her shoulder. "You mean this slut?"

Nice.

"Hey watch it," Brendan said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him. "This is May Maple. May, this is Cindy Renay. She's my childhood friend. Cindy's a Pokemon artist."

"Artist?" I ask. I looked at her and saw a large sketchbook in her bag that was sticking out. "Well, of course. I see the sketchbook." Brendan laughed.

"So?" Cindy asked. "I can't believe that this person is Brendan's girlfriend."

I shrugged. "I can't believe you're here."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Anyways Brendan, you should know that this girl is cheating on you. She's dating that Drew Hayden."

Brendan shook his head. "That's a lie." My cell phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" I said.

"May! Hey!" the voice said.

I grinned. "Ash? Is that you?"

"Yep!" he said. "If you're wondering, I got your number from—"

"I know, I know," I said. "Dawn told me about it."

"Anyways, don't forget to add me to your contact list," Ash said. "So what's up?"

"Traveling, coordinating, the usual stuff," I said.

Cindy snorted. "See Brendan? Look! She's on the phone with a guy!"

"Cindy, Ash is May's friend," Brendan said. "Chill."

"Ash I'm busy at the moment," I said. "Bye."

"'Kay!" Ash said. "Talk to you later!"

"Yep, bye!" I said. I hung up. I went to his number and added it to my contact list. "Well," I said. "Now that the person's here, do we go now Brendan?"

Brendan sighed. "I think… Cindy is traveling with us now."

"Okay…" I said. I don't really like her. She's so rude; she should be much more polite. Although she's a beauty, that girl should have some manners. "I don't mind."

"Sorry May," Brendan said.

"You should be happy that you're with me Brendan!"Cindy whined, clinging onto Brendan's arm. I laughed at her. "What?" Cindy said to May sharply.

I shook my head. "Nothing, you're just kind of amusing me," I said, Cindy glared at me. "Let's go now!"

"Cindy, can you please let go of my arm?" Brendan said, trying to get his arm back from her. Cindy shook her head.

"I want to be as close as you as possible!" Cindy exclaimed. "By the way May, are you a coordinator?" I nodded. "Well the town we're going to doesn't have a contest—do you want to see my battle with the coordinator?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Brendan already got that leader's badge," Cindy said.

"Okay," I said. I don't really care, to be honest. Cindy tugged Brendan's arm.

"Let's go now!" Cindy said. I saw Brendan roll his eyes and we left the city.

* * *

><p>"Cindy, did you get this badge yet?" Brendan asked.<p>

Cindy shook her head. "Not yet." [A/N: REMEMBER, I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF HOENN. I'M NOT SO GOOD WITH THE MAPS AND STUFF, OKAY?] "Ready Wallace?"

The old man nodded. "Of course." Brendan and I walked to the seats.

"Careful Cindy," he yelled. "Wallace is pretty hard."

The referee nodded. "This battle between Cindy Renay and Wallace will be one on one!" the referee was a boy who was probably 6 years old. How cute. "Ready, go!"

"Go Minun!" she yelled, throwing a Pokeball.

"Milotic, go," Wallace said calmly.

"Quick attack!" she commanded. The small and cute mouse quickly ran to Milotic, who was probably 15 times bigger than Minun.

"Dodge Milotic," Wallace said. "Use Aqua Ring."

"Hit em with Thunderbolt!" Cindy yelled. Minum hit every attack with Thunderbolt, and finally it hit Milotic.

Wallace took a deep breath. Cindy smirked, knowing that she was winning. "Spark!"

"Dodge," Wallace said.

"Oh no you don't," Cindy mumbled, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder. "Agility!" it was a perfect hit. "Swift!"

"Safeguard," Wallace called out.

"Quickly!" Cindy yelled. "Do thunder!"

And she won.

I stood there, not knowing what to say. She was… amazing. Ash was still better; but Cindy was probably better than Gary. And Brendan. Even _Paul_. She's a brat and everything but… why's she such a good trainer? I stared at her and she turned to me and smiled.

Is she bragging? It's not like a care; I'm a coordinator not a trainer. Maybe Cindy should give some tips to Max.

"She never changes," Brendan mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. It kind of pissed me off that Brendan knew so much about her. "What do you mean?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"She loves showing off," he answered. "She only has a mom who loves Pokemon. Cindy and her mom always played with Pokemon. Minum was her first Pokemon and they're best friends." I nodded. Hopefully I'm not jealous. No freaking way I am.

"Brendan!" Cindy yelled. "Come over here!"

I looked at Brendan and he waved. It's good that he didn't go there immediately. "You coming to May?" he asked.

"She was calling you, not me," I told him, laughing. Brendan rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Come on May," he said. "Don't be depressed."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Like hell I am." Cindy stared at us, eyes dull.

"What's up Cindy?" he asked when we walked up to him. My cheeks were burning because his hand was still tightly around mine. Cindy's eyes were on me, and yes, there were daggers in her eyes.

"Look at my new badge!" Cindy exclaimed, turning to Brendan with a cute smile. "Now I only need one more badge to have them all!"

"Good job," Brendan said.

"How many ribbons do you have May?" she asked.

"I have four," I said to her. "Like you, I only need one more ribbon." I smiled at her. "Your battle was awesome, you're really strong. Have you ever battled Ash yet?"

"Nah," Cindy said like she wasn't interested.

"You children," Wallace said. "Can you please leave so we can clean the gym?"

"Sure," Brendan said. We walked out of the building with Brendan's hand still on mine. Cindy glared at me, grabbing Brendan's hand. I let go and he smiled at me.

"Hey Cindy," I said. "Are you Brendan's cousin?"

Cindy narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm his childhood friend," she said. Then she mumbled: "hopefully soon-to-be-girlfriend." I raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

**.oOo.**

I didn't even want to talk about Cindy while we were traveling. I felt like nothing mostly because Brendan and Cindy were having their own conversations.

Is this what they call… being jealous?

When I started to talk, Cindy would just start another conversation with Brendan. Brendan would always give me looks to ask if I was okay, but I just smiled at him so he knew I was fine. "Umm…" I started.

"Brendan!" Cindy interrupted. "Have you ever tried my mom's brownies? They're delicious!"

"Cindy," Brendan said, trying to withdraw his arm from her. "May was in the middle of speaking. Didn't I already teach you not to be rude?" she pouted.

"Meanie!" Cindy said. She clutched onto his arm and my heart thumped loudly, it hurt.

"What were you saying May?" Brendan asked.

"How many more minutes until we get there?" I asked, not knowing to say.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "May, you asked the same thing last time."

"My goodness, was I not allowed to?" I mocked.

"Shut up," Cindy said, giving me evil eyes.

"Just a few," Brendan answered. I nodded and he gave a worried look.

"I'm fine," I mouthed to him. He nodded, not convinced.

When we finally made it, Cindy stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Brendan asked.

"I want to talk to you Brendan," she started and looked over at me. "Just us, no one else. Is that fine if we just leave May for a while?"

"Cindy," Brendan said. "We travel together and—"

"It's fine Brendan," I interrupted. "You guys mean a lot to each other and haven't seen each other for a long time. Go on, I'll be fine."

Brendan sighed. "You sure May?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright then." He walked over to me and pecked my cheek, I flushed and I felt evil eyes from someone. "Meet you at the Pokemon Center okay?"

"Gotcha," I said, waving. I walked away, not wanting to see Cindy flirt with Brendan.

I saw next to a nearby bench and sat down. My cell phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Hey May," the voice said—Drew. "It's Drew."

"I know," I said.

"I just saw Brendan walk off with a brown haired girl," he said. "Are you okay with that?"

I sighed. "I know. That's Cindy, Brendan's childhood friend." I looked up to see Drew in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at him and hung up. "Why the heck did you call me?"

Drew laughed. "Sorry May. It's not like we're wasting any minutes, we have the same phone company."

"So what?" I said, laughing. He sat down next to me.

"The girl's flirting with him," Drew said.

"I know," I said.

Drew gave me a look. "Then why didn't you stop her?" I didn't answer. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it." I laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," I said. "It's just funny you're all of a sudden so nice."

"What's wrong with being nice?" Drew asked, smirking.

"Nothing," I said again. "Just saying."

Drew took a rose (from nowhere again) and handed it to me. "To cheer you up," he said.

I blushed and took in, out fingers touching for a second. I felt electricity when my fingers touched his…haha, maybe it's just my imagination. "Thanks Drew. You're the best."

He nodded and patted my head. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm… this is starting to get epic. Brendan's off with Cindy while May's off with Drew? Isn't that just perfect? Stupid Drew, why didn't you make a move on her just now? D: you're so slow.<strong>

**Wow, I'm on chapter 15 and Drew and May aren't together yet. That's terrible.**

**Reviews for updates!**

**One thing that kept me busy: school. ): up next is a oneshot requested by snowy moonlight.**

**Well, see you soon!**

**~Citra**


	16. What Do I Know

Thank you for reviewing chapter 15! And thank you for those who reviewed 'Make a Wish'. It was fun to write. Let's see if I have any updates… oh! I got another requested oneshot with pure Contestshipping. Make sure you check it out once it's done. :D

* * *

><p>I stood up. "Where are you going?" Drew asked me.<p>

"I'm thirsty and it's getting kind of warm," I said. "I'm going to find some store and buy a smoothie."

"Buy a smoothie?" Drew repeated. "You don't have any money." Shoot. I totally forgot. I should really quit being lazy and call my mom. I can just go to the Pokemon Center and call my mom, have her send a Pidgey here or something. Or I can just go to Brendan…no, Cindy will blow up. "May," Drew's voice but my thoughts. He smirked. "You know I'm rich. I can just lend you money you know."

I shook my head. "I can't do that."

Drew flipped his hair. "Yes you can."

"Spoiled kid," I said to him.

"I'm older than you," he said.

"Barely," I argued. "How much will you lend me?"

"How much your smoothie is," he said simply. "Don't get the most expensive one on the menu though." I smirked and he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I know a good shop—I just went there but I didn't buy anything. It's a small shop but I think it's pretty good."

"How do you know?" I asked. It's a surprise for Drew to know this stuff. He opened his mouth to talk but I shook my head. "You know, just bring me there. I really to eat. I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," Drew said, turning around to walk. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"How did you know?" I said.

"How did I know what?" he asked.

I put my hands on my hips as I continued to walk. "That I was glaring at you." Drew chuckled again.

"Who do you think I am?" Drew asked, laughing.

A smile crept to my face. "Who knows?" he opened the door and I walked in with him. "Wow!" I said. It was a small shop but it was really cute. Flowers, samples and snacks. Smoothies, cakes and cookies. "They look expensive."

"They're not," Drew said, smirking. "At least to me they're not."

I rolled my eyes and stared at the menu. Six dollars for one smoothie… that's kind of a rip-off. "Umm… I'll have a strawberry smoothie," I told Drew. "Are you going to get anything?" He nodded and stared at the menu. A clerk walked by and smiled at us.

"I'll take two strawberry smoothies," Drew said to her.

"Certainly," she said. "Twelve dollars." I would never spend twelve dollars for two smoothies. That's a pure rip-off. Drew handed it over to her as if it was nothing. "Wait five minutes please!" We nodded and Drew sat on a chair.

I sat next to him. "Don't you think twelve dollars is expensive for two smoothies?"

"Shut up, will you?" Drew said. I glared at him. "It's fine."

"Okay…" I said quietly. "Did you like the brownies?"

"Yep," he said. "It was a little bit too sweet though." I looked through my bag and took out a small piece of paper. "What's this?"

"The recipe," I said.

Drew frowned. "How—"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's a secret." The clerk called us over and Drew and I walked back to her. We got our smoothies and walked out. "Mmm. Yummy." Drew nodded in agreement. I continued to drink my smoothie. "Say Drew…"

"Yes?"

Maybe asking the question: 'do you want to be more than friends?' all of a sudden would be awkward. I fidgeted with my straw. "Do you…umm, never mind." He shrugged and I took another sip of my smoothie. "Don't you think it's funny how my boyfriend—" Drew coughed. I ignored it and continued. "—is with another girl while me, his girlfriend, is with another guy?"

"So funny," Drew said.

"I'm serious you know," I told him. He nodded and tossed the empty cup. "Woah. I'm not even half done."

"Now that's a surprise," Drew said.

"Drew, shouldn't you get a girlfriend?" I asked him. He frowned. "I mean, you're really popular and all and you don't have a girlfriend. I even have a boyfriend." Drew shrugged. "Do you like anybody?"

"Yeah…" he said.

"Really?" I said, laughing.

Drew glared at me. "How is that funny?"

"You know… seeing you saying 'I love you, will you go out with me?' is kind of amusing," I said, smirking. "I would love to see that. Who knows? Maybe you'd even be blushing."

"You will see me say it," Drew said. "And I won't blush."

"Why would I see you say it?" I said. "It's not like you'll be confessing to me."

Drew smirked. "Airhead."

I frowned. "Why?"

"'Why' you ask," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. Now Drew's talking to himself and I have no idea what he's talking about. "What are you mumbling about? I'm not an airhead."

"Of course you aren't," Drew said. "Moving on to you. Why do you like Brendan? He's just wimpy, mean, boring, wears a weird hat and rich. What's so great about him?"

"Well sometimes he's nice," I said. "Like you."

"I'm nice all the time," he said. I rolled my eyes and he grinned. "He's really wimpy too."

"And you're strong?" I said. Drew is pretty strong. He could carry me from a city to another when I'm really heavy because I eat a lot. Drew rolled his eyes.

"And he's boring to talk to," Drew continued.

"Well, we argue and have fun conversations," I told him. "Like when I'm with you. I'm always arguing with you and having fun conversations with you."

He nodded slowly. "And he has a weird hat. It makes his hair look white—and that's weird."

"Well your hair is weird too," I argued. "Your hair is _green_."

"And he's a rich boy," Drew said. "His dad is a professor. So shouldn't he be a spoiled little boy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like you're not a rich, spoiled little boy?"

Wait.

Everything I like about Brendan is practically what I like about Drew. Drew frowned at me. This is getting kind of…confusing. "Erm… Brendan's also good at singing!" I squeaked. Oh no, Drew's good at singing too. "And he's a really strong trainer!" Drew's a good coordinator too. I felt blood rise to my face. I am not blushing. C'mon Drew… drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. I crossed my arms. "What?" I said.

"Nothing," he said coolly. "I didn't think that Brendan and I are that similar." He opened his mouth to talk more but I glared at him.

"Don't think that I like Brendan because he's similar to you," I said through clenched teeth.

"No need to get embarrassed dear May," Drew said, smirking. Suddenly he got all serious. "Why didn't you ask me out instead?" I blushed.

"Why are you asking me that?" I sputtered. "It's not like you like me or anything."

Drew said nothing. "Right? I'm just your best friend…"

"So you'd rather ask Brendan—a boy you only knew for a month—out? What if he has secrets? That girl he's with… he might be going out with her," Drew said.

"No way he'd do that," I said.

"How would you know?" he said. "It looked like he was having a good time."

How would I know? What secrets do I know about Brendan? I only know that he has brown hair. And that's not really a secret because many people know that about him. Does Brendan know a lot of things about me? Does he know that my dad is a gym leader? Does he know that my brother doesn't have brown hair like me? Does he know how many Pokemon I have? What do I know about him? How many Pokemon does he have? Does he have any siblings? What's his favorite color? When's his birthday? What does he like to do? Gosh, I know nothing about Brendan.

I guess Brendan was just someone who managed to catch my eye. But it's not like… how did I end up confessing anyways? Drew crossed his arms. "So?"

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Am I right?" he asked.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Let me run away! Damn it! I can't handle this…confusion. I turned around and started running deeper in the city. "Who does Drew think he is?" I muttered to myself. I started walking, staring at the buildings.

And there he was. Brendan, talking to Cindy, a huge smile on his face I never saw before.

Cindy knows so much more about Brendan. She did say that she is Brendan's childhood friend. I saw Brendan laugh and Cindy joined. "I know that this is your favorite food," I heard Cindy say. "I saw your mom made you this so many times when you were little."

"You're right," Brendan said to her. "But ever since she died, I wasn't able to eat this."

I don't even know that Brendan's mom died! I saw Cindy nod. "I know," she said. "Does that May girl even know anything about you?" What the hell? Why is everyone talking about that today?

Brendan shrugged. "Nah. I don't talk a lot about myself with her."

"So she doesn't know anything about you huh," Cindy said. I swear Cindy looked at me just now. "I've been wanting to tell you something since you left to travel, Brendan."

"You never told me after these four years?" Brendan asked, smirking. Cindy glared at him.

"I…" she started.

Oh God. Please, no.

"I love you Brendan," Cindy said, a blush spreading across her face. I heard footsteps behind me and I saw Drew.

"Found you," Drew said, looking to where I was looking at.

"Please dump May," Cindy continued. "And go out with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Err, I bet all of you guys predicted this was going to happen, huh? I think I made this chapter a little too short…<strong>

**Well, you better review! ;) I'll try to update soon!**

**~Citra**


	17. Accident

I'm alive! It's been—a month since I updated! I'm a terrible person. :(

Anyways enjoy the next chapter, and make sure you read the oneshot I posted. :)

* * *

><p>I bit my finger nail and glared at the ground. Cindy has some nerve, confessing to my boyfriend. Please dump May and go out with me? Who would go out with…a <em>bitch<em> like her? Brendan probably said no. If he said yes, man I'm going to kill him. My face was red and Drew was playing his phone next to me. "You piss me off!" I yelled at Drew.

"What?" Drew said. "What did I do?"

"I'm under stress and you're playing a freaking game on your phone!" I yelled.

Drew smirked. "What do you expect me to do? Hug you and pat your head, whisper in your ear and assure you that everything is okay?"

"Like hell I'll let you do that!" I yelled. Gosh, Drew is so arrogant it drives me nuts. "I'm gonna kill Cindy and show her I'm not some wimpy girl."

"Scary," Drew said, rolling his eyes. "But May, there are times the boy you're dating isn't meant for you. Brendan and Cindy go back—well, they've been friends since they were children, right? Cindy knows way more about Brendan than you do."

"Shut up Drew!" I yelled. I stood up. "I'm going in there."

"Uh, I don't recommend that," Drew said.

"I'm sure you don't Drew," I said. I walked into the restaurant. I talked to the person at the counter and walked up to Brendan and Cindy. I gave them a fake smile. "Hey."

Brendan paled. "May. Hi."

"What's wrong?" I said.

Cindy shrugged her small shoulders. "You know. Just confessing to Brendan. I'm sure you heard, right May?" she smirked at me. "I saw you _stalking_ us May."

"I wasn't stalking," I snapped. "I was hanging out with Brendan and there you were, boldly confessing really loudly."

"Calm down May," Cindy mocked. "You can't help if I'm prettier than you."

"Cindy," Brendan growled.

"Sorry Brendan!" Cindy said, smiling widely at him.

I rolled my eyes. "Brendan, can I talk to you?"

"May," Cindy said. "I thought I told you that I want to have a, um, reunion with Brendan. You shouldn't get in the way."

"Cindy," Brendan said again. "Sure May, but then I need to go back to talking with Cindy, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, can't help but be jealous. You don't say that to your girlfriend. We stepped out of the building, talking right next to the entrance. "What did you say to her?" I asked him.

"You mean her confession?" Brendan said. I nodded, looking down at my shoes. Why's he acting so casual? "I rejected her of course. I have a girlfriend who gets jealous real easily." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's because you know a lot about her so I thought it would be hard for you to say no."

"Not really," he said, shrugging. "All you say is 'No, I have a girlfriend.' See? Not that hard."

"Would you date her if anything happens Brendan?" I asked him.

"No," Brendan said.

I looked at him, directly in the eyes. "You won't date her? Even if something bad happens?"

He hesitated. That… isn't a good sign. "I won't May," Brendan said. It sounded almost, uncertain to me. I guess I am being selfish but why did he have to hesitate like that? It makes me feel uneasy an insecure.

"Promise?" I asked him, refusing to look into his eyes.

"I can't do promises May," Brendan said.

My heart stopped when he said those words that sounded like hell to me. "Yeah, some people say that," I look up at him, forcing him a smile. "Okay, bye." I walked away from the restaurant but Brenda grabbed my arm and pushed me to the wall. His lips pressed against mine and I blushed. He deepened the kiss, but I had to pull away from air.

"I love you May," Brendan whispered in my ear.

"Love you too," I mumbled, embarrassed. He grinned at me and walked back into the restaurant. I started to walk away and I looked back at the window to see Cindy glaring at me. I hope she didn't see what Brendan did to her. "Tch," I muttered, and walked away, ignoring Cindy's death glare.

Drew was there, playing his phone on the bench again. "Since when did you get into games, Drew?" I asked him. "It really doesn't seem like you."

"Since when did you get into romance?" Drew asked me. "Now that really doesn't seem like you."

I shrugged. "Well, I'm already fourteen, Drew. I'm not a kid forever." Drew mumbled something under his breath and I frowned. "What?"

"Well," he said. He looked up at me and gave me—I think he smirked at me. Didn't really look like one of those stuck up smirks though. "It's pretty bold of you to be kissing in front of a store."

"Shut up," I said. "I bet if you have a girlfriend, you guys will be making out for I don't know, half an hour in the back of a store!"

Drew laughed. "I guess so. Does that really seem like me?" he shut off his phone and looked up at me.

"Sure," I said, shrugging. "I mean, you're always catching a lot of girl's eyes so sure."

"So May," he said. "What did you and Brendan talk about?"

"Stuff," I answered.

"Be more specific May," Drew said.

I frowned. "Why do you want to know? It's none of your business."

"I want to know if Brendan said yes to Cindy," Drew said.

"He didn't," I said, glaring at him. "I'm going to go buy lunch."

**oOo. An hour later .oOo**

Drew walked around the city. A wavy browned hair girl, known as Cindy, looked up at him. "Are you Drew Hayden?"

"Do you think I am?" Drew asked, flipping his hair. He looked around. "Isn't Brendan with you?"

"No," Cindy said. "Brendan's making out with May." Drew felt jealously boil in his stomach. "So. You like that May girl right?"

"What?" Drew said, a blush spreading across his face. Now, Drew Hayden doesn't blush, does he? _Was it that obvious? _Drew thought to himself.

"It was obvious," Cindy said. "I'm good at reading people."

"So I see," Drew said. And yet Drew thought that he was a good actor. "What do you want with me liking May?"

Cindy smirked. "Well, you want May right?" Drew nodded. "I want Brendan. So maybe we should cooperate and work together to get those two to break up." Cindy crossed her arms. "Deal?"

Drew also smirked. "I see… interesting…"

"I know," Cindy said. _Plus, this guy is pretty smart so he probably has good ideas—_her thoughts were cut off when Drew turned around to walk away. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"What?" Drew said. "I never said yes."

Cindy frowned. "You mean you don't want May? I thought you like her."

"I do like her," Drew said dully. "I want the person I like to be happy. And it's obvious Brendan's going to dump May soon. I can get the person I like myself—without someone so selfish like you." Cindy glared at him and Drew walked away.

* * *

><p>"So May," Brendan said. "Do you want to go somewhere together?"<p>

"Like what?" I asked him. Just being with Brendan alone in a Pokemon Center room is good enough for me.

"I don't know," he said. "Somewhere fun. Like Disneyland."

"Disneyland isn't real," I said, rolling my eyes. "I want to go on a cruise."

"A cruise?" he repeated. I smiled at nodded. "I think I could manage. Want me to rent one?"

I grinned. "Totally."

"Great," Brendan said. "Next week okay?"

"Kay," I said. "I'm going to go give my Pokemon to Nurse Joy." Brendan nodded and I got up and exited the room. To my surprise, Cindy was there. "Hey… Cindy…"

"How naughty of you May," Cindy mumbled.

I frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"Going somewhere with a man alone," Cindy said, rolling her eyes. "Brendan's a man, May. If you go somewhere with a man alone, you obviously need to make love with each other."

A blush spread across May. "We're not doing anything like that!"

"Obviously not," Cindy said, rolling her eyes again. Seriously, don't her eyes ever get dizzy? "Because you're still immature."

"Umm, no," I said. "Trips don't always need to require that stuff." I walked down the stairs and Cindy followed me. "Quit following me! You'll regret it."

"I can do whatever I want," Cindy argued. I sighed; I can't stop a spoiled brat from doing what she wants. I gave Nurse Joy my Pokemon. I looked at the time and it was five thirty. It wasn't that late to go and buy some lotion. "Cindy, I'm going out."

"To where?" Cindy asked me.

"To buy lotion," I said, rolling my eyes. "You shouldn't follow me. A dumbass like you might get hit by a car."

"Like hell I'd get hit by a car!" Cindy said. I shrugged and opened the door to step out of the Pokemon Center and Cindy growled. "A nuthead like you is going to get dumped by Brendan!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. The stoplight said no to run but there were no cars. I ran across and a car was coming. Luckily I made it… "Cindy! Don't you dare follow me!" I yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She screamed, running across the road.

"Cindy, seriously!" I yelled. The car came, speeding, and Cindy was…

There were screams and people around dialed nine one one. So many people called that number. So many people saw! Brendan barged out of the Pokemon Center. "May, what happened?" he yelled out to me when he got out of the Pokemon Center. My face was white, and my hands were trembling. The ambulance was already here and I already had no idea what was happening. "Cindy!" Brendan stared at Cindy who was being brought into the ambulance.

"Oh my goodness," I stuttered, holding my head in my hands. I saw Cindy, blood everywhere, she looked… I can't even say it! Brendan grabbed my hand and we were in a taxi.

"The hospital," Brendan told the driver. He turned to me. "May, what happened?" Brendan asked again.

"I don't know!" I yelled. "Don't talk to me!" I pulled my hand away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's an update for you. I promise, I'll try to update faster!<strong>

**But that'll only happen if you review. :)**

**~Citra**


	18. Breaking Up

Why are you guys so mad that I left a cliffhanger? You guys _know_ I'm evil. Pfft…thanks for the reviews though! I prefer getting above ten reviews—it makes me want to update. So I hope the fact I—ahem, kind of attacked Cindy didn't shock you that much.

And I'm probably going to make this story **twenty eight chapters**.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Brendan and I stayed quiet during the whole ride that lasted for twenty minutes—although it felt like a whole day to me. I opened the door and Brendan and I walked out. I bit my lip and stared at the door. I didn't feel like going in the hospital since it was practically my fault she got hurt. Though it was also her fault for not listening to me.<p>

When we got to the place where Cindy was, we couldn't see her yet. I felt my hands tremble and Brendan grabbed my hand. I felt really guilty. The nurse told us to just wait and she didn't know how long it will take. "Brendan," I said.

"Yes May?" he said, squeezing my hand. "I know you feel guilty. But it's not your fau—"

"It _is_ my fault," I croaked. "I crossed the road when it was a red light and Cindy was following me too."

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Brendan asked me.

What did Cindy want?

_I love you Brendan. Please dump May and go out with me. _Those were the words that I hated to hear from her mouth. But, Cindy really wants Brendan. She followed me because she hated me because I was Brendan's girlfriend. Cindy came all the way to Brendan so she can travel with him and date him. Except I was in the way, and she hated it.

And right now, she could die.

It's not like I can let that happen. I turned to Brendan and looked directly into his eyes. I know this is going to hurt me, make me cry but…I know it's the right choice. "We're breaking up," I said. Brendan said nothing and I gave him a little smile. "Besides, I already knew you were going to break up with me and stay by Cindy's side. She's important to you, right?"

"You're important to me too," Brendan said after a minute or two.

I really wish he didn't say that. It just hurt me heart even more! "Yeah," I said quietly. "I love you but I really can't just let Cindy go like that. She'll be better if you're with her. I can try to live without you," that felt like a lie to me, but it was true. I can manage. I pulled my hand away from Brendan and took a breath. "I'm sorry Brendan. But you need to be with Cindy." Hot tears started to form in the back of my eyes.

"May," Brendan said quietly. He grabbed my arm. "I love y—"

"Don't say it," I whispered, the tears that I was holding back starting to fall. "Just don't. Cancel the trip on the cruise and somehow _forget about me_. Stay with Cindy and everything will be fine!"

But Brendan wouldn't let go of my arm. He pulled me down and pushed his lips against mine. He gave me a kiss that was probably the sweetest of all…but it was also the last kiss. I pulled away and stared at him one last time before shaking his arm off. "Goodbye Brendan."

"I love you May," he whispered.

"I know," I said back. "But you need to be with Cindy now."

I ran out the hospital and took out my cell phone. "Drew?" I said when he picked up.

"Hi May," he said. "Are you okay?"

"No," I mumbled. "Where are you?"

"The Pokemon Center," Drew answered. "What about you?"

"I'm at the hospital," I told him. "Can I… meet with you?"

He hesitated. "Yeah. But you gotta tell me what happened."

"I know," I said. "See you later."

Since I didn't have any money, I couldn't take a taxi. It was already night so it was pretty cold. I wrapped the black jacket around me and started walked into the city. It's probably going to take me an hour but it's not like I had any other chance. Now I'm regretting wearing biker shorts all the time. I started running but it really was no use.

Mostly because tears refused to stop falling out of my eyes. I fell down and hugged my knees, sobbing. "Brendan," I whispered. My first boyfriend, my first love… it's finally over.

**oOo. .oOo**

"What took you so long?" Drew asked. He went into the halls as we started to head for his room.

"I walked here," I answered, shrugging.

He was silent for a moment. "Why?"

"No money for a taxi," I said. "It's fine. At least I got here."

"Yeah," Drew said. He unlocked the door to his room and I walked in. "So… what's the story?"

"Cindy got into an accident and I broke up with Brendan," I said, trying to act casual. "But everything is okay! Because Cindy will be happy that Brendan is by her side. And you know what they say, first loves never lasts."

"May," Drew said, looking straight at me. "I know you want to cry."

"What are you saying?" I said, laughing. "Everything's fine." I sat on the bed and he stood in front of me. "I'm okay, Bren—Drew." I turned away from him and bit my lip.

"May," he said again. "I know you May. It's okay to let it go in front of me."

"Stop it Drew," I said. I know he knows me well, but he shouldn't do this to me… not now.

Drew sighed. "May—" then I broke down. I hugged his waist and tears were staining his shirt. I was sobbing. Who knew I could cry like this? Drew wrapped his arm around me and patted my head.

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew, I woke up to find Drew sleeping on the couch. Oops, I fell asleep. I checked my phone and there was a missed call and two voice mail: from two unknown numbers. I listened to both messages. <em>"First message sent X X, 2011 at seven twenty nine, PM: Hi May! It's Misty! Just letting you know my number and make sure you put me on your contact list okay? I'm sure that Ash told you how I got your number, right? And text me when you get this voice message. Kay, bye!" <em>I grinned.

"_To erase this message, press seven. To save it, press five. For more options—" _I pressed five so the annoying machine thing could continue. _"Second message sent X X, 2011 at one thirty, AM: Hey May. It's Brendan and I'm using the hospital phone." _How the hell did Brendan get my phone number? _"Just letting you know that Cindy is okay. She has many bruises, broken bones… you know what? I shouldn't even be telling you this. Okay, well I hope you're okay and you got to the Pokemon Center safely. Bye."_

I felt like I should call this number back but I couldn't because the front desk would pick up. And why would Brendan even wait till one thirty in the morning? Oh yeah, because he loves Cindy so much. I saw Drew sit up from the couch and he looked at me. "Morning," I said, trying not to sound awkward.

"Mhm," he said, scratching his hair. I giggled. "What?"

"Are you not the morning person?" I teased.

"Are you?" he said.

"No," I said. "It was easy for me to wake up today though since I'm sleeping in a room that's not mine."

Drew smirked. "That's not creepy at all."

"Shut up," I mumbled, glaring at him. "I think I'm going to leave the city now. Sorry for bothering you." I stood up and set my cell phone back into my bag and put the bag over my shoulder. "And thanks." I opened the door but he quickly grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he said. "Want me to go with you?"

"No," I said, practically immediately.

"I'm hurt," he said.

"You sure are," I laughed. "Fine. Just on the way to the next contest, but that's it."

"Unless something happens?" Drew said.

"Fine, unless something happens," I said.

Drew nodded. "Let me get my stuff. Plus, you should brush your teeth—your breath stinks." I gasped and he smirked at me.

"You jerk," I said. I set my bag down again and I took out my toothbrush and waited for Drew to be done using the bathroom. When he finished, I brushed my teeth and we were ready to go. "What?" I said to him; he was staring at me.

He blinked. "Oh. Nothing, sorry."

We walked out of the Pokemon Center. "So Drew," I said. "Did you really give me this jacket?"

"Yeah," Drew said, flipping his hair. "Why? Did the smell of roses go away?"

"Mhm," I said, pouting. I took off the jacket and handed it to him. It was cold. "Get the smell back please. And since I'm cold, please let me wear the jacket you are wearing right now."

"So demanding," he said, taking off his jacket and he tossed it to me. We put on the jackets.

"I love this smell," I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow. I blushed and covered my mouth with my hand.

Drew smirked. "I know you do," he said, pulling out a rose and handing it to me.

"Really now," I said shyly, taking the rose from him. Drew chuckled. "Wait!"

"What?" he said.

"How many ribbons do you have?" I said, pointing my index finger at him.

"Three," Drew answered, sounding annoyed.

I grinned widely. "I have FOUR! Hah!"

"But I'll beat you in the next contest so it shouldn't really matter," Drew answered, smirking again. "Since you're so easy to beat."

"Am not!" I argued.

"Mhmm," he said. "Prove it."

"I can have a battle with you right here right now," I said, glaring at him.

Drew laughed. "But haven't you been focusing on your love life, not your coordinating life?"

"Shut up," I mumbled. "Ah! I should call Misty back!" I took out my cell phone and dialed her number. "Hey Misty," I said when she answered.

"Hi May!" Misty said. "How have you been doing with your boyfriend?"

What I wanted to answer was: _Oh, I broke up with him. I kinda got his best friend that was a girl in a car accident because she was stalking me and she was in critical condition. There was a pretty high chance that she was going to die. So I broke up with Brendan so he could stay by her side and make sure that she's okay. Now I'm with Drew and we're going to the next city. Everything's okay, you? _But I didn't say that. "I broke up with Brendan." Drew looked at me, making sure I was okay.

"Really?" Misty yelled. "I'm sorry! Are you okay? Should I give him a spanking?"

"Its fine," I assured her. "I chose to broke up with him."

"Was he an asshole or something?" she said, laughing.

I laughed. "Sure," I said. "No. His best friend—that was a girl—go in a really bad accident so I broke up with him so he could stay with her. She had a crush on him anyways. Does that make sense?"

Misty hesitated. "Yep! Perfectly. So, moving on. Did you add me to your contact list?"

"Of course I'll add you to my contact list!" I said.

"Shut up Ash!" she yelled. I giggled. "Sorry. Ash was asking me who I was talking to. You know how much I hate it when people are trying to talk to me when I'm on the phone."

"I know right?" I said.

"I got to go now May!" she said. "Bye!"

"Bye," I said. I turned my phone and looked at Drew. "What?"

He blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him. A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away. "Sorry. Just… you know. I'm sad because I broke up with Brendan."

"Yeah, I understand," Drew said. "Want to get something to eat before we leave this town?" I nodded. "We could go to a buffet."

I grinned. "Yes!" we went to some buffet that was close by. It looked pretty good: mashed potatoes, chicken, peas, a fruit bar, etc. Yum. I picked out some food and sat down at the table Drew was already sitting at. "You know Drew? I should get a job."

Drew pretended to choke on his food. "You? _A job?_ What a joke!"

"What the hell!" I yelled. "Who do you think I am?"

He ignored me and ate his food.

I glared at him and tossed a bay leaf on his tray. "You're mean." Some girl came up to me. She looked around eleven or twelve… wait what does she want from me? "Hi?" I said uncertainly.

The girl smiled. "Hi! Do you know Cindy?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you the one who got her in a car accident?" she asked me. This girl must be one of her fan girls. I'm surprised she _has_ fan girls actually.

"No," I told her, rolling my eyes. "She was following me and a car hit her."

"Tch," she said, rolling her eyes. She gave me a letter. "Can you do me a favor and give this letter to her? They won't let me see her because Cindy said she doesn't know me. So can you do it?"

I looked over at Drew and he was smirking at me. Sometimes I just want to rip that smirk off but… "Sure," I said to her. "No problem."

"Thanks!" she said. "Bye!"

"How did she even know I was here?" I asked Drew, taking a bite of macaroni and cheese. "That's kind of creepy."

"Well, there are such things as stalkers," he said, flipping his hair. "Are you really going to give Cindy the letter?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I guess I'll read the letter first."

"You're so nosy," Drew said, tossing an olive onto my plate. Mostly because he knows how much I hate olives.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Chapter 18 for you! Hope you like it. And this isn't a cliffhanger.<strong>

**Review for the next chapter.**

**~Citra**


	19. A Visit

Hello! :D

As you can see, I've got chapter 19 up. Can we get 200 reviews before I add chapter 20? It'll probably be possible if ya can move your arm a little bit and click the review button and type something nice in. It doesn't sound that hard, does it?

Oh yeah by the way, what's a writer's block? Some stories I read, the author mentions a writer's block but I have no idea what that is…

_Well, on to the story!_

* * *

><p>I opened the door of my hotel with my bag and keys. Drew was in the hallway. "Are you seriously going?" he asked me.<p>

"Yes?" I said. "Why?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Drew asked me, ignoring my question. I shook my head. "Want me to give you a ride?"

"Yeah," I said. "But that's all." He didn't look convinced. "I'm not lying Drew."

Drew shrugged. "Well, let's go eat some breakfast first. I know you're hungry and—" Right when he said that. Geez Drew. He laughed. Drew took my head and dragged me to a place to eat.

I gave my keys back to Nurse Joy. She told us which taxi was the cheapest.

In around twenty five minutes, we were there. I told Drew to just wait in the lobby so he did. I went to Cindy's room and talked to the nurse. I stared at the person's letter. Now that I think about it, isn't this kind of creepy? I wouldn't want to be getting a letter from a stranger. I stayed outside of the room for a couple minutes. Then:

"_Morning Cindy," _a voice said. It was a male's, so it was probably Brendan's.

"_Is it really morning?" _Cindy's voice entered. She was giggling; obviously happy to have Brendan by her side when she wakes up.

"_Yep," _he answered. _"Ten thirty. So are you hungry?"_

"_Not yet," _came her reply. _"What I want is a kiss!" _I felt my heart ache and Brendan's reply didn't come yet. _"Come on Brendan. You said that now you're by my side, you'll give me anything just like when we were little!"_

I heard a chair creak. _"Fine,"_ I gasped. _What am I doing? Don't just stand there May… get in there!_ I nodded and opened the door.

There was Cindy and Brendan, kissing on the bed. I saw Brendan's eyes widen and Cindy let go and stared at me with a frown. I felt my heart break and I bit my lip and opened my mouth to talk. "Sorry," I said quietly.

Cindy crossed her arms. "Sure. You did that on purpose right?"

"I came here to visit," I continued. "I think your friend wanted me to—" damn! Tears are just forcing themselves out of my eyes. The sight of them made me so upset. I forced the tears back. Please, just wait twenty seconds. I let my hands out, trembling, with the letter in my hands. "A letter. For Cindy." Brendan got up and took the letter from my hands and our fingers brushed.

No electricity shot through me when our fingers brushed anymore. He looked at me with those worried eyes and I wanted to turn and run now. A tear forced itself out of my eye.

A pair of warm, strong hands covered my eyes. He was panting. "Sorry," Drew said to Brendan. "I'm going to be borrowing May. Don't get close to her Birch." Drew jerked me around and was leading me out of the hospital.

"Thanks Drew," I said quietly.

"You stupid!" he yelled. "You know those two are dating. Why are you pushing yourself to go alone?" I said nothing. I let the tears I was holding back fall out. "Damn May," he muttered, pushing me into a hug. I cried silently for a while, ignoring the stares around us.

Then I pushed him away and slapped my face. He stared at me. "I-I can't cry," I muttered. "I'm going to get over Brendan. I'm going to stop crying." I wiped my tears again. "Let's leave this city Drew."

"I'm going to travel with you?" he questioned.

"I think I need you this time," I said, turning away, to avoid letting him see the blush on my face. I peeked at him and he was smirking. "What are you thinking about?"

"What, am I now a pervert now?" Drew asked me, chuckling.

"Yes," I said. We started walking and I looked up and I saw the back of Brendan's hat. I turned around and sighed. "Move on. Move on. Move on. Move on," I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>"Contest!" I yelled when I saw the huge contest building. "Let's sign up now!"<p>

Drew smirked. "It seems you are finally going back to focusing on your coordinating life."

"I was always focusing on it Drew," I said.

"Really?" he said. "You said you were getting a job."

"I guess I won't now," I said giggling. "Since I have a really rich boy with me now."

"That's why you want me with you?" Drew asked me, almost sounding hurt.

I glared at him. "Of course not! You know, because…"

"I was kidding May," he said, chuckling. "Let's sign up now?"

I wanted to yell at him and punch his head but I want to win this contest more. "Yeah. It's time for you to sign up and lose."

"You wish," he said, giving me a _smile_.

"Woah!" I yelled.

"What?" Drew said, giving me a puzzled expression.

"That smile!" I said. "It looked really good on you! Not like all your smirks. Smile again!"

He rolled his eyes. "May, I smile all the time," he said. "Now, let's go sign up."

I laughed. Drew was being shy again. "Hi!" the front desk said. "Are you two both entering the contest?"

"Yeah," I said. I gave her my contest pass and giving her my Pokemon. She scanned my stuff. "Thanks you Ms. Maple," she said. "Now, you're most likely Drew Hayden right?" He nodded and gave her his card and Pokemon. "You're free to go in." I walked inside and looked around at all the people who were practicing hard. I let out my Glaceon. "Let's try and ice beam then throwing a shadow ball!"

My Glaceon nodded and did what I asked. The ice beam sprinkled in the air with some day waves from the shadow ball falling too. I thought that was pretty good. "How was that Brend—"

Oh wait. Brendan isn't here with me anymore…because he's with Cindy. I felt my heart tighten up and Drew looked at me. "May? Did you think of an appeal?" I bit my lip and nodded. Drew tried treating me normally since I saw Brendan and Cindy at the hospital. "Want to battle against me?"

"Sure," I said. "It was two against two, right?" He nodded. Then I let out my Blaziken. Drew already had his Flygon out, so then he took out his Roserade.

"Okay," I said. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Go!"

**oOo. .oOo**

"Dinner!" I yelled, running upstairs to my room. Drew's room was about two rooms away from mine so we sat at my room together. There was a menu on the nightstand so I looked at it. "What do you want Drew? I'm going to have salad and chicken noodle soup." He snatched the menu from my hands. "Nice way to use your manners Drew."

Drew smirked and ignored me. "I'll have…a chicken burger with some onion rings."

"Drinks?" I asked him.

"Water." I nodded and dialed the chef's number. I gave them my order. "Say Drew," I said after hanging up. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Does it look like I do?" he said, rolling his eyes. I didn't really know what he meant. "No."

"Oh okay," I said. I flopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes. Flashbacks of me meeting Brendan when I hated him so much. Then him confessing and I thought I was a joke. Then Brendan kissing me when Drew was still talking to me. I ended up falling in love with him after that. Soon enough, Drew was asking me why the hell I fell in love with him, and most of the reasons were somehow related to Drew. Finally Cindy came along when Brendan and I were having a flawless relationship.

Then Cindy gets in an accident, which forced me to give up Brendan so he could stay with her. I just hate seeing people die, and I don't want to be the one who caused it. I should have just continued my life without Brendan. I'm starting to forget what Brendan's voice is starting to sound like since I used to hear it every day. Damn, I really do prefer travelling alone. I should have just ignored my ditzy mother too. And heck Drew says I'm just like my mother even though I'm not. Guys just don't make sense.

And now here I am, focusing back on my coordinating life, travelling with Drew so he could watch my back. Drew isn't really the same, snotty Drew like he was before. I mean, he still is stupid, arrogant and such a jerk, but he's still nice. Hmm…

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and Drew went to get the door. My cell phone started to buzz. I reached in my bag and took it out. "Hello?" I said. The caller ID was an unknown number.

"Hi May," the voice said. It was so familiar…I said nothing, waiting for the person to say his name. "It's Brendan."

My gosh! Right when I was thinking about you and making myself get over you! Seriously, you already know how I'm feeling Brendan! "Uhh, hi," I said.

"Yeah," Brendan said, I know he was feeling awkward because I was feeling hell of awkward too. "Just to let you know, Cindy will be released from the hospital in two weeks so don't take all the guilt."

"I'm not," I said sharply. _Quit acting like you know me._

Drew set the food on my bed gently. He stared at me for a few seconds then turned around. "Oh okay," Brendan said a few seconds later. "Then, bye."

"Wait," I said. "How'd you get my number?"

"My dad," he said. "Who got it from Ash."

Now I didn't know what to say. "So I'll call you then?" Brendan said.

"I prefer not," I said quietly. Then I hung up. I grinned at my food. "Yes! Chicken noodle soup! I haven't had this since forever."

Drew laughed when I dug into my food. He was already half way done with his burger. "So… who called you May?" I chewed slowly then swallowed carefully.

"You know," I said. "Brendan."

"Cool," he said. "What did he say?"

"He told me that Cindy will be out of the hospital in two weeks," I told him, taking some more chicken noodle soup into my mouth. Geez, my mom's chicken noodle soup is better than the Pokemon Center's.

"That's great," Drew said. "Umm… are you feeling alright?"

"Never been better," I answered grimly. Drew smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Drew took another bite of his burger and we ate quietly. I remembered that time I ate with Brendan in our Pokemon Center room and I learned that his white "hair" was actually his hat… I felt a tear form as my heart tightened up but I forced it to stay back and disappear. I started to space and finally finished my chicken noodle soup and started eating my salad.

Drew stood up and tossed away his garbage. I looked up at him in shock. "You're _done_?"

"Yes?" he said. "It's been thirty minutes already."

"You're kidding," I said, looking at the clock and it was seven thirty. "Time flies."

"Yeah," he said. "I'm going to go to my room then. Good night."

I grabbed his hand. _Don't go._ My face flushed. I let go immediately and took a step back. "Sorry! I wasn't thinking," I apologized. He smirked at me and he walked to the door. I smiled at him. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Drew said, exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor May… review now! Can we get to 200 reviews?<strong>

**~Citra**


	20. ILY 2

Hello there fabulous readers! :) Thank you so much for the two hundred reviews… well, _my sister_ reviewed, and it was a nasty review. Meanie. My older sister, her fanfiction pen name is Mustache Monsier. So, um, thanks 200th reviewer.

Here's chapter twenty!

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, feeling more tired than usual. I lifted my cell phone to check the time. It was nine o clock. I stood up and brought myself to the bathroom to wash up. When I came out, my cell phone started to ring. I grabbed it. A text from Drew. <em>Are you awake yet?<em> I rolled my eyes and texted back.

_Good morning to you too. _I hit send and started to change my clothes. My phone started to ring again.

_Do you want me to go to you this morning? _I blushed when I read this. I can just see him smirking while texting this. I started laughing and texted back. _Sure, if you want to treat me for breakfast. _I took my bag and went to the lobby. There Drew was, sitting on the couch, smirking with his cell phone in his hands. "I knew you were smirking," I said from behind him.

He turned around. "Wow May, you know me so well. I'm touched."

"You should be," I said. "Did you already eat breakfast?"

"No," Drew answered. He flipped his bangs. "I don't eat breakfast."

I remember Brianna did that to get Drew's attention. "Are you trying to look good to get someone's attention?" I asked him. He mumbled something. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'm not. I'm not hungry in the morning."

"Liar," I said.

"Okay, sometimes I have breakfast," Drew said.

"Then have breakfast today," I said to him. "Pancakes."

Drew smirked. "You get to pick while I get to pay?"

"Pretty much," I said, opening the door to get outside. He rolled his eyes and walked out. "Actually, I don't know if there's a breakfast place to eat."

"We'll just go to some store then," he said. "You can pick." I stared at him. "You know what? I'll pick. Who knows where you'll go."

"What the hell!" I yelled, whacking the back of his head. "Where do you think I'm gonna go?"

He smirked. "A bar."

I gritted my teeth. "Thanks."

He turned around and we were in a bakery. "Here, pick what you want."

I grinned. "K thanks." I strolled around and saw a blueberry muffin. Should I get that? Then I saw a bacon cupcake. "Bacon cupcake?" I said to myself. "Weird. Drew, can I get that?" Drew looked down and smirked.

"Of course you'd get something with meat on it," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Healthy, healthy." Drew picked a brownie bar while I got the bacon cupcake. He paid and we sat at a table. I took a bit of it. "Wow."

"Is it good?"

"I have no idea," I said. "It's sweet but it's like… weird."

"More importantly," Drew says after swallowing. "Is the bacon good?"

"Of course it's good!" I exclaimed, taking another bite of it. He started to chuckle. "What?" I said with a mouthful of cupcakes.

He smirked. "Nothing. Just don't eat if your mouthful."

"Okay _dad_," I said with food in my mouth again. I felt my phone vibrate and I checked who it was. Another unknown number. "Hello?" I said, turning away from Drew.

"I got a cell phone!" the voice said. My heart stopped.

"Stop bothering me!" I yelled into the phone. My eye caught Drew giving me a frown. "Dammit just leave me alone! We're… just cut it out!"

He sighed. "I want to be friends."

"I don't," I said. "Brendan, I want to get over you. Just leave me alone. Don't call me again." I furiously hung up turned back to my food. I took another bite and I noticed people staring at me. I looked at them and they turned back to what they were doing. "So," I said to Drew. "What were we talking about again?"

"I don't remember," Drew said. "Was that Brendan?"

"No duh," I said. I finished my cupcake and he was already done with his food. "Kay let's go now." He smirked and nodded. We threw away our stuff and exited the bakery. "Is it time for the contest?" I asked Drew.

"Shoot," he said. "I forgot."

I grinned. "You mean _you_ can forget things too? I thought you were _perfect_."

"Oh May. Thank you for thinking I'm perfect," Drew said, smirking. "Do you thinking I'm sexy too?"

"What?" I said, flustered. "No!" He flipped his hair and I glared at him. I was pretty sure my face was beet red. "Let's go to the contest now, Drew!" He started laughing and I was pushing him with my hands down the road.

"Wrong way," Drew said. I rolled my eyes and stopped pushing him. I followed him and we were there. We showed the front desk our passes and we went in the building.

"Want a practice battle Drew?" I asked him.

Drew flipped his hair again which made me clench my teeth. "I'm too perfect for practice battles. Well, according to you I am."

"Don't put words in my mouth!" I yelled at him when we entered the backyard.

He smirked. "But you did say I was perfect right?"

"I was being sarcastic," I said to him. "So you don't want to? I'll go find someone else." I started to walk around and I found a strong coordinator. I walked up to him. "Hi, I'm May Maple. Do you want to have a practice battle with me?"

The boy, who had dark blue hair and onyx eyes smiled. "Sure! I'm Daniel Stevenson. This Pokemon here is my Roserade."

"Roserade?" I repeated. He gave me a confused look. "Oh sorry. I have a friend who has a Roserade."

Daniel grinned. "Oh okay. By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen," I answered. "You?"

"Me too," he said. "Ready? One on one." I nodded and a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around.

It was Drew. "What?"

"Actually May, I can do a practice battle with you," Drew said. Drew gave Daniel a look and I frowned. "Come on May."

"Drew, you said no so I found someone else," I said. "Then you change your mind?"

Daniel laughed. "You must be Drew Hayden. The 'friend' you were talking about." Drew smirked at me and I opened my mouth to protest but Daniel continued. "Seems that someone is jealous," Daniel said, giving Drew a look.

"Jealous of what?" Drew said, the smirk still of his face.

"A certain someone," Daniel said, looking at me for a second then back at Drew.

Wait. Me?

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Drew said. I caught that sarcasm in his voice that Daniel didn't manage to get. "And besides Daniel, where's your girl?" Guys are so weird.

"She's with Nurse Joy," Daniel answered coolly. "Her Jigglypuff was injured." Then he smirked. "You relieved that I have a girlfriend?"

Drew opened his mouth but I groaned. "Okay, I want to practice before the contest starts so who's going to battle with me?" I rolled my eyes. Drew and Daniel looked at each other then Daniel shrugged.

"I guess I'll leave," Daniel said. "Selena is probably waiting for me. And if she saw me with some girl she's going to worry." He walked away. I turned to Drew who was also walking away.

"Drew!" I yelled. He turned around. "What the hell? Daniel walks away, who was going to have a practice battle with me, but you interrupt and claim you want to battle me. Then you leave?"

"You still want it?" he asked me. I stared at him. "I was kidding, May. Ready? One on one."

"You know what?" I said to him, pissed. "I don't want to anymore. I'll find someone else." Drew said nothing but shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. I felt stress and anger rise to my head. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and walked away. I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I continued to walk but the person gasped.

"You!" she said to me, pointing her pointer finger to me.

I pointed to myself. "Me?"

She nodded. "Aren't you best friends with Drew Hayden?"

Not another fan girl. "What do you want?"

"Please introduce him to me," she said. "My name is April Walker. And I know what you're thinking. You think I'm a fan girl right? Well, I'm not. My mom is Drew's mom's sister."

"So you're his cousin?" I said. April's hair was long, wavy and was brown. Her eyes were emerald, like Drew's. "Well, your eyes are the same as his."

"Yeah," April said, grinning. "Are you his girlfriend? Since you're always staring deeply into his eyes."

"No!" I yelled.

"He likes you," April said. I stared at her as if I didn't hear her. "I'm not kidding. He's literally obsessed with you."

I smirked. "Mhmm. Sure. Always telling me how bad of a coordinator I am and always keeping me away from my friends…wow, I see he likes me so much!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Besides, I can't trust if you're his cousin or not. Any girl with green eyes or green hair can claim that she's his cousin."

April rolled her eyes. "Fine. Get Drew over here now."

"Nah," I said. "I kinda made him a little pissed." April sighed and took out her phone to start dialing his number.

"Drew. Get out to the backyard now," April said. "Yeah, the contest buildings. I'm here and you're going down so get out here now." She shut her phone and smiled brightly at me. "He's coming so no need to worry."

"I wasn't worried," I mumbled. She laughed and Drew was all of a sudden here. I looked at him. "Is April really your cousin?"

"Yeah," Drew said. "She's so annoying. What do you want?"

April grinned. "I told May that you like her."

Drew said nothing for a while. Then: "Oh, did she believe you?"

"No," April said. "So you should tell her." I said nothing as I watched the two argue. It was weird because I really didn't think that Drew liked me at all. There were some hints but they all were false in the end. "Drew, I'm not kidding," April said sharply.

Drew narrowed his eyes. "Why is it your business?"

"Because I'm your cousin," April said.

"Does that give you the right to boss me around?" Drew said, smirking.

"Well I'm older than you!" April retorted.

"By a month!" Drew yelled. I started to giggle—I've never seen Drew so childish like this. Must be a cousin thing. Drew raised an eyebrow at me. "What May?"

I smiled innocently. "Nothing, it's just funny how immature you can be with family members."

"I'm not immature," Drew argued.

"Anyways," April said. "You better tell May you like her or else I'll tell your mom that you—"

"Okay!" Drew yelled.

"What did you do?" I asked April.

April grinned. "He—"

"April!" Drew yelled. "Go away! You said that if I tell her then you wouldn't say it to anyone."

"No I said your mom," April pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Drew said. I frowned and Drew sighed. "It's nothing May I swear."

"Then how come you don't want anyone to know?" I asked him.

April smiled. "I'll tell you. What's your phone number May?" I smirked at Drew and me and April exchanged cell phone numbers. Drew glared at her. "Okay, well time for me to go and bring my Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Have fun Drew!" she winked at him and walked away.

"She likes to blackmail you huh Drew?" I said.

Drew groaned. "I wonder." We were quiet and he took my head and led me to the side of the building. I bit my lip. "About what April said about me saying something to you…?"

I blushed. "It's okay. It's probably not true anyways so you don't have to worry about it. Just pretend that you did."

He looked me in the eye. "You thought she was lying?"

"Well I just met her so I don't really know if she lies a lot or not," I pointed out. Drew smirked and took out a rose. He put it in my hand. "Is this for Beautifly?"

Drew's smirk grew. "May, you know what red roses mean right?" I thought for a moment and shook my head. "Well May, they mean love."

"So it must be from your Masquerain to my Beautifly right?" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "No May, it's for you."

"From who?" I asked.

"From me," Drew said. He frowned. "Didn't you just see me giving it to you?"

I nodded. "Yeah…" then a blush rose to my face and I felt my face growing warm. "Wait. Does that mean…?"

"Yeah," he said, the smirk returning to his face. "I love you May."

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T WORRY.<strong>

**BEHOLD THAT IT'S NOW WINTER BREAK AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE FOR WINTER BREAK THIS YEAR SO MAYBE I'LL UPDATE SOONER. :) And I forgot to thank my 200****th ****reviewer. So Mustache Monsier, thank you! But guess what sister? You don't count! So thank you LiteBulb for being my 199****th**** reviewer! :) And thanks to the rest of you who reviewed and read my story.**

**Be happy I updated! Review please :)**

**Merry Christmas! Oh! I should make a Christmas oneshot…**

**Okay until next time!**

**~Citra**


	21. Date

Hey guys! Happy New Year! So I posted a winter oneshot and a Christmas oneshot last week. The winter oneshot is a Contestshipping called 'Skating.' My Christmas oneshot is called 'Last Christmas.' It's my first attempt of Oldrivalshipping. :) I love Drew's cousin April. I actually was thinking of a name and April randomly popped into my head. Maybe because May's a month name too. I don't know.

And I think May has three ribbons so far… wow I need to be more organized.

Asefiou anwpe8ru awghawl48orao lksjhg I SUCK AT WRITING POKEMON BATTLES.

Chapter 21 is up!

* * *

><p>I blinked. Did Drew just…um, confess? He stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably. I'm not ready for this. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm still getting over it. I turned away from his emerald eyes and I started to think about what to say. Luckily, the speaker came up. "All contestants, please go to the lobby, the contest is starting in five minutes."<p>

I looked at Drew. "We need to go to the lobby!" I exclaimed, turning to run.

Drew grabbed my wrist. "We have five minutes."

"Yeah so we have to get there!" I said. "And I have to think about my appeal again. Come on!" he didn't move. "We can… continue this next time?" I said, making it sound like a question. I mean, what can I say? I'm not ready. He should know that…

Drew smirked. "You don't like me back right?" I bit my lip. "You just aren't ready; you don't want to be in a relationship right now and still getting over Brendan." Damn, Drew knew me so well. I nodded and he let go. "Okay, let's go."

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. We started walked back to the yard and turning to the door.

"Don't think I'll be easy on you," he said, flipping his hair. I was pretty relieved he just let the whole thing off so I didn't have to be stressed. "And I'm not going to let you win."

"I'm not going to let you win," I said, punching his arm. He laughed and we entered the building. Luckily we made it in time, because Drew was up first. Drew got up on stage, smirked, and flipped his hair. I heard a billion screams (that were fan girls) and I swear I heard a 'thud!' somewhere in the audience.

Vivian sweatdropped. "Okay, moving on!" she said into the microphone. "Drew Hayden, the stage is yours!"

Drew nodded and threw a Pokeball. "Let's go Flygon," he said calmly. He caught the Pokeball easily and fangirls awed. "Let's do this!"

I rolled my eyes while watching the appeal. It was beautiful… and of course Drew managed to get a thirty. He came back and I smirked. "That was just pure luck," I said to him.

"No," he said. "It's skill, talent and charm."

"Charm?" I repeated. I laughed. "Whatever." The speaker called my name. "Well, bye." I winked at him and he turned away from me. I started laughing, he must have been embarrassed. I put out my Glaceon and did my appeal.

I stared at the TV screen. I got a twenty five point five. I sighed and walked back into the waiting room. I saw Drew smirking at me and I narrowed my eyes. "I see you got way better than me, May," Drew said, flipping his hair. I glared at him.

"Shut up Mr. Rose," I said to him. "I'll probably get chosen for the contest anyways."

"How are you so confident?" he asked.

"Because I always get in," I said, rolling my eyes.

Drew flipped his hair. "Remember May, over-confidence will make you fail contests."

"Yeah?" I said to him. "Look who's talking." I turned around and I saw April. "Hey April."

April grinned. "Did he say it?" I blushed when she said that and gave her a small moon. "Really? What was your response?" I sighed. "What? You didn't give him a reply?"

"I couldn't help it," I said. "It was so sudden. I just broke up with my boyfriend, and he knew that. I'm still trying to get over him too. I don't want to be in another relationship right now."

"Oh," she said. "That's okay. Drew's going to be patient… but soon enough you'll have to say it soon. Men are…"

"I know," I said, smiling. I heard Vivian announce April's name. "Good luck."

"Yeah," April said, winking. She left to the stage. I watched her from the TV. "Okay. Let's go Gengar!" she yelled. I laughed quietly to myself. Figures she has a Gengar since April is so evil and sneaky. "Night shade!" she commanded.

Shades surrounded Gengar and he started doing weird tricks with it. The audience gasped. It was freaky. But it is a ghost type after all. "Now bring it together and hit it with a shadow punch!" she yelled to him. Dark shades burst up into the sky and it sprinkled down.

She got a total score of twenty nine point five. April came back and she grinned at me. "Are you sure you'll be able to pass with a score twenty five point five? Good luck May."

I grit my teeth. "You are _just like_ Drew."

"I am his cousin," April said, shrugging. "It's funny how both of our names are month names, right?"

"Yeah it is," I agreed. "We're a little alike too."

"Our faces are somewhat alike too," April said. "And you love eating right?" I nodded. "Me too! Don't you love noodles?"

"Yeah!" I said. "I went to one with Ash and they were soo good."

April grinned. "Oh my gosh May. We should totally hang out sometime. We'll go to the best buffets and cafes! Then we'll attend some eating contests."

I rolled my eyes. "Eating contests? You think you could win?" I laughed. "I am a master at eating contests. You don't stand a chance."

"Mhmm," April said. "I've won three eating contests. I was against this huge fat guy too."

"I've won three too!" I grinned.

"Now the top fourteen contestants will proceed to the next round!" the emcee interrupted. "Look up at the screen for your picture. For those who didn't make it, we're sorry! You'll have to try next time!" I stared at the TV and Drew was the first picture to appear. I turned my head to look at him and our eyes met. I blushed and turned my head back to the TV screen. April was second, and I was the ninth person listed.

I sighed in relief. April laughed and said, "Don't worry May. There were a lot of noobs here so it was obvious you were going to make it."

"Then it should be pretty easy to get to the final round," I said.

"Let's pair up everyone now!" Vivian said. Everyone's picture was turned around and they paired them up. I turned to see who mine was and it was a coordinator I didn't know. I smirked. This was going to be easy.

Line goes here

I was on the second to last round. Guess who I was against? His name starts with a D, he has green hair, he's stupid, arrogant, perfect, hot, immortal body… what the hell am I thinking? I can't believe someone like him confessed to me! I mean, Drew's like, _flawless_.

I didn't notice I was staring at him until he spoke. "What are you staring at, May?" Drew asked, smirking. "I know I'm hot and all, but no need to stare." I blushed furiously.

Vivian coughed. "You can flirt later, Mr. Hayden," I swore I saw Drew blushed. "Let's start! Five minutes on the clock… are starting now!"

"Go Absol," Drew said, throwing out his Absol.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" I said. My Glaceon appeared, bowing toward the audience. "Glaceon, tackle!"

Drew started to laugh. I know when Absol dodges, he steps to the left. He always does that and no one noticed. "Dodge, Absol."

"Great!" I yelled. "Shadow ball!" shadow ball was a direct hit and Absol fell. "Do icy wind!"

"Get up Absol!" Drew yelled. Absol was probably freezing, but he got up anyways. "Do razor wind!" Absol's horn started glowing and he took a few steps toward Glaceon.

I sighed. "Glaceon double team!" I yelled.

"Look for the real one Absol!" Drew said. Absol turned from the real Glaceon.

"Glaceon dig!" I yelled quickly. She dug underground and hit Absol from below. Wow, this was so easy. I've battled Absol so many times. Drew has battled Glaceon a lot and he still doesn't know my techniques? "Ice beam," I said.

"Get up Absol," Drew said calmly.

"Can you still keep your cool, Drew?" I yelled. "I know Absol can. Glaceon, blizzard!"

Drew started laughing. "That was such a lame joke, May." Drew shouldn't be teasing me right now because ¾ of his points are gone. I still had all my points.

"What's wrong with Drew?" Vivian said. "One minute on the clock!"

I grinned. I was feeling great, Drew's so pathetic! "Frost breath!"

"That's a new one," Drew said.

"No, I just haven't been using it a lot!" I said. It was a direct hit and Absol was down. I won and I returned Glaceon and exited the stage. Now I'm going to be against April. "April, you ready to battle me?" I asked.

"Of course," April said. "I'm the same level as Drew so I'll beat you."

"Then it should be easy to beat you," I said, grinning. "Since Drew was so pathetic."

"Don't be so cocky May," Drew said, walking past us. He looked into my eyes and motioned me to follow him. I gave him a confused look and he turned to the hallway.

"Um, be right back April," I said.

April nodded. "Take your time. We have fifteen minutes before the next round anyways."

Drew shoved his hands in his pockets once we were at the end of the hallway. "I want your answer."

"Is that why you lost?" I asked him. "Too distracted?"

"Yeah," Drew said sarcastically. "I couldn't stop staring at your beautiful face." Okay, that last comment did not have any tone of sarcasm. "I'm not kidding," Drew said.

"So when Vivian was saying you were flirting with me, it was true?" I asked.

Drew smirked. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," I said. "I mean, you're always talking to me like that so no. Why would you flirt with me?"

"Well what did I tell you before?" he said. I blushed.

"That's different," I said. "Confessing, teasing and flirting are completely different things."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Of course May. What I'm trying to ask you is do you know when people flirt with you?"

"Duh," I said. "I know when Brendan flirts with me. I knew when Anthony was trying to make a move on me." He frowned. "I knew when Michael was trying to kiss me. I knew Jake was trying to flirt with me because he was saying how I look hot in red."

Drew's frown was still there. "All those things happened to you?"

"I could name more if you want," I said. "Listen Drew. You're not the only one popular here. I have people who are obsessed with me." I wrinkled my nose. "Like Sam and Jake."

"Oh Sam," Drew said. "I know him. So I want to ask you: what's your answer?"

"My answer?" I repeated dumbly.

"When people confess, someone gives them their response," Drew says. "If it's a yes, they start dating. If it's a no—"

"Okay, okay," I interrupted. "Is 'I don't know' an answer?" he thought for a moment. "Because I don't know yet! You _know_ I just broke up with my boyfriend and being in another relationship, and with my best friend too, after a break up is just way too fast."

"So are you telling me no or I don't know?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

Drew smirked. "Of course. Like girls could say no to me."

"Shut up," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Can I ask one thing from you though?" he asked. I nodded. "Go on a date with me after today's contest."

"I was thinking about hanging out with April though," I said.

Drew rolled his eyes. "You can do that later. Come on, don't make me beg."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh gosh, I want to see you beg. Drew, I want to hang out with April today so I can't go on a date with you today." Drew took out his cell phone and he dialed a number. I frowned.

"Hello?" he said. "April, can I go on a date with May today?" I blushed.

"Drew!" I yelled.

"Oh thanks April," Drew said. "Bye."

"You're mean," I said. "Damn, I really wanted to see you beg too."

Drew grinned. "You can see that in the future."

"If we're together?" I offered. He shrugged and he started walking away. "Immediately after the contest?" I called after him. "What if there's a party?"

"Yes immediately after the party," Drew said. "So you've got no time to party."

"You suck!" I whined.

* * *

><p>April got on the stage, grinning at the audience. She's really pretty; so many boys were calling after her. She tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and she turned to me. "Ready May?"<p>

"Whenever you're ready April," I called. She grinned and took out her Pokeball. I did the same and pulled out my Glaceon's Pokeball. "Glaceon, take the stage!"

"Come on out Seadra!" she yelled.

"And the five minutes are starting!" Vivian announced loudly. "Who'll win the final round?"

"I will!" April and I shouted at one. "I don't think so April. Glaceon, tackle!"

"Seadra, dodge it!" she commanded. Seadra is a water and dragon type Pokemon so its weakness is ice. "Now do bubblebeam!"

Seadra turned to Glaceon and tiny bubbles started coming out of its mouth. I rolled my eyes. "Use swift to pop the bubbles then do icy wind!"

"Twister!" April yelled.

"Aw shoot," I muttered. "Blizzard!"

There was a huge storm and Glaceon and Seadra fell to the ground. They were both knocked out. Vivian looked stunned. It was a _really short _battle. "It's a tie?" Vivian said uncertainly, looking at the judges for help. They all gave her a small nod. "Well, the winners for this contest are April and May!" there were a few giggles, probably because of our names. April grinned at me and I grinned back. This is the second time I had a tie in a contest.

Then it was the honors. The judges cut the ribbon in half. I grinned. "Yes! My fourth ribbon!"

"Mine too!" April exclaimed. "Damn May we're going to be freakin' best friends I swear."

"I know right?" I said. "Wait. I remember I have something to do… what was it again?"

April grinned cheekily. "You have a date with Drew right?" she said loudly. I wonder if April forgot we were on stage and there were hundreds of people here.

Someone who was holding a huge camera frowned. He snapped a picture of April and I and said, "May Maple, are you dating Drew Hayden?"

I shook my head wildly. "Yeah she is," April yelled.

"No I'm not April!" I said.

"Shut up May," April told me. "They're such a lovey-dovey couple." A man next to the camera man started jotting down notes. I rolled my eyes. "Now, May and I have to go. Bye!"

"Congratulations on your win!" Vivian yelled.

Once we were off the stage, I glared at April. "Why the heck did you tell everyone that?"

She frowned. "Aren't you guys dating?"

"No!"

"Then why are you guys going on a date after this?" she asked. "Besides, he confessed to you. I mean, seriously? Who would reject Drew? If I wasn't his relatives I'd be deeply in love with him already." I raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong; I'm not in love with him. Oh that reminds me. Here's my cell phone number." She gave me a Post-It note with her number on it. I stuffed it in my bag.

"Whatever," I said. "Now there's going to be stories about me and Drew in magazines! Gosh April, you got me in so much trouble."

April grinned. "You could just date him and everything would be fine."

"Like I would do that!" I said. "I just broke up with my boyfriend I don't want to be in another relationship yet."

"We'll see about that," April challenged.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Yep," April said. She grinned. "Whoever wins has to treat them at whatever food place they want. They have to pay everything."

"You're on!" I said. "I seriously want to go to that sushi bar in this city!"

"Then you'll have to win," April said.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you saying? I always win. Anyways I have to go. Bye April!" She nodded and I left.

"Hey May," Drew said. He was sitting on a bench outside with his cell phone in his hand.

"Hi Drew," I said. He smirked and I sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Movies first," he said.

"'First?'" I repeated.

He nodded. "Why not?" he took my hand and started to walk down the hall.

"Drew," I said. I really hope I'm not blushing because other people will get the wrong idea. "Drew, people's going to see us."

"So what?" he asked.

"Magazine reporters could take pictures," I said. "It'll be in the magazines. And your fan girls will attack. They will, I swear."

"Then I'll protect you," Drew said simply.

"Are you that strong?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Of course I am." I caught up with him and we were walking side-by-side, holding hands.

I smiled at him and looked at our hands. It felt so right. "Drew, did you ever have a girlfriend?" I asked. "I don't remember if I asked you this or not."

"I don't think you did," Drew said.

"Oh," I said. "So do you?" I was still staring at our hands.

"Why are you so eager to know?" he asked me, turning to look at me. "Is there something on our hands?"

"No," I said, looking up at him.

"Your face is red," he said.

"Shut up," I glared at him. "It's because my sweater is making me hot."

"So hot," Drew said.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop flirting with me."

"What the?" he said, sounding a little embarrassed. I grinned at him. "I'm not May. So why did you want to know if I had a girlfriend or not?"

"I wanted to know," I said. "That's all."

"Whatever," Drew said. "We're here. See?"

"No Drew," I said. "I don't see it." He laughed and we walked inside together. He let me pick and I was looking at all the choices. I tried to ignore the fact that we were still holding hands. "What do you want to watch Drew?"

He shrugged. "You pick."

"Okay…" I said. "I want to watch Breaking Dawn…"

Drew practically gagged and I glared at him. "Drew! You just said you'd let me pick!"

"I know," Drew said, laughing a little. "I never said you couldn't. Who knew you'd watch Breaking Dawn?"

"Fine!" I said. "Let's not watch that!"

"No it's okay," he said. "We can go watch it." Drew paid for the tickets and he got two huge bags of popcorn.

"Why'd you get two?" I asked him. "We could share one. One's already enough."

"Well you see," he started. "You're here so I have to buy two. I have no choice or else I won't get any popcorn." Drew started laughing.

"What are you implying?" I asked, picking up some popcorn and throwing it at him. "Oh look. Some flavoring for the popcorn! I want cheese."

"I like sour cream," Drew said, picking up the sour cream one. He dumped some flavors in his bag and I did the same to mine. Then we were on our way into the movie theater.

**oOo . oOo**

Drew and I exited the movie theater with no more popcorn. I groaned. "That was a freaking sick movie. I'm not watching that again. Who picked that movie anyways?"

"Gee May I wonder," Drew said, rolling his eyes.

"Did you even watch it?" I asked. I knew he was on his cell phone but I didn't know how long.

"No," he said. "I was texting Solidad."

I frowned. "About what? I want her number."

"Well, she has a boyfriend," Drew started. I jaw dropped. "…and it's Harley."

"What?" I shrieked. "Is that woman out of her mind? I need to have a word with her. That's fucking sick!"

"Watch your language May," Drew said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, we're going to the arcade upstairs. They have awesome games and it's really cheap too."

"Awesome!" I said. "I love arcades. You're going to pay, right?"

"Of course. Like you have any money," Drew said.

I punched him with my free hand (yes, we're still holding hands). "Shut up!" we went up the stairs and I pointed at a game. "Look! Let's play this. I want to win that necklace."

"Weird," Drew said. "I thought most girls like teddy bears."

"Huh?" I said, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He shrugged. "Don't girls ask their boyfriends to get them giant teddy bears?"

"No?" I said. "I mean, I like teddy bears but that doesn't mean you have to get them for me. Anyways, I want to play that game. All you have to do is cut fruit."

"Duh," he said. "It's called 'Fruit Ninja.'" He let go of my hand and my eyes widened. Drew gave me a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"

It took me a second to shake my head. "No, it's nothing." He selected classical mode on the big screen. I sat on the floor and waited for him. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Fifteen minutes.

Thirty minutes later, I pushed him away and let him lose. "What'd you to that for?" he yelled.

"Dude, it's been thirty minutes!" I said. "You're prefect and you've already reached a really high score. We could even get a Wii with this score."

"Then let's get a Wii," Drew said.

I pouted. "I wanted a necklace though!"

"I'll do it again," Drew said simply. "It won't be that hard." We played games and won a lot of prizes. It was really hard for me and Drew laughed so hard. I had a lot of fun with him.

It was already seven. Drew treated me to dinner and now we were in front of the Pokemon Center. "Do you think you have an answer?" Drew asked.

"To what?"

"My confession," he answered.

I hesitated. I thought for a moment and stopped walking. He stopped too and turned to face me. "I… I guess so." He motioned for me to continue talking. "I'll be your girlfriend I guess."

"Great," he said, smirking. He walked towards me and kissed my hair lightly. I blushed. "Good night May." Drew walked into the Pokemon Center with his hands in his pockets.

"Good night," I called out to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh look. They're together.<strong>

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. :( and I never watched the Breaking Dawn movie. I'm not a big fan of the Twilight Saga but one of my friends said it's gross. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review.**

**By the way if you haven't checked my profile, I have a Facebook page. :P**

**~Citra**


	22. Confirmation

Hey guys. It's been a while since I updated. I have a piano contest coming up so I'll be preparing for that. I've been thinking of another story that's inspired by another fan story.

I started playing Pokemon Emerald. I can't defeat the Mossdeep City gym leader! D: physic is my Blaziken's weakness and I have no dark Pokemon. Lol. And what the heck Drew isn't there! Ugh I'm so mad… why is it Brendan?

* * *

><p>I sat up from my bed. I got a text from April saying, "Hey let's meet up together in the park! Let's battle and I want to introduce you to my friend, but she's a trainer." I replied back saying okay and I got ready to leave. Once I was at the lobby, Drew was there.<p>

"Hey May," Drew said. "Where are you heading?"

"April wants to meet up with me," I said. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," he answered, shrugging. "I have nothing else to do, so why not hang out with my girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I said, blushing lightly. "She said she's going to meet me at the park."

He held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. I took his hand and we walked out the Pokemon Center. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Oh, it would have been better if I was with you, huh?"

"What?" I asked, glaring. "Noo don't put words in my mouth I did not wish for that!" I used my free hand to punch him and he winced.

"Ow," he said. "Gosh May. I was joking." Drew smirked. "You were that embarrassed? Don't tell me…"

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "And that was not what I wished for. So shut up."

"I love you too," Drew said, squeezing my hand. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could and he kicked my leg. "May, aren't you hungry?" I shook my head. "How unusual."

"Whatever. I want to battle with April and her friend, whoever she is," I said. "If you're hungry, you can go eat somewhere."

"No, I want to stay with you," Drew says, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes. I turned to the park and continued to walk and I saw April. "Hi April!" I said.

"Oh hi May!" April greeted. "She's not here yet. She recently got released from the hospital so she's a little weak." April took a Pokeball from her bag. "But that doesn't mean we can't battle. Ready?"

"Of course I am," I answered, lifting my Beautifly's ball. "Let's go, Beautifly!"

"Come on out Ninetales!" she said. "Flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use stun spore!" I said. Beautifly flew over Ninetales and sprinkled orange dust over her. "Great! Now use string shot!"

April sighed. "Ninetales, try to dodge it and use ember!" Ninetales refused to move. Though she tried moving but failed. "Come on, Ninetales!" Beautifly's string shot tied her up.

"Now use megadrain!" I ordered her. "Now tackle!"

"Ninetales, roll over!" she said. Ninetales obeyed and Beautifly's attack missed. "Now use flamethrower again!"

"Beautifly, dodge!" I said, but Ninetales was too close to Beautifly so it was a direct hit. "Damn! Beautifly, get up! Use silver wind!"

"Fire blast!" she said.

"Dodge it!" I yelled. Beautifly quickly moved from the attack and immediately countered back with silver wind. It was a direct hit but she wasn't down yet. "Stun spore!"

"Dig!" she said.

I sighed. "Oh darn it." Dig doesn't affect Beautifly since she's up in the air. "Beautifly, fly a little higher in the air. When she comes back up, use stun spore again!" Beautifly started flying higher and April shook her head.

"Ninetales, hurry and use flamethrower!" April commanded. Ninetales jumped up, but the flamethrower didn't reach Beautifly. Ninetales was soon covered in stun spore again.

"Finish this off with gust! Give it all you got, Beautifly!" I yelled. Ninetales fainted and Beautifly flew back over to be. "Good job Beautifly!" I hugged her and returned her back into her Pokeball. April did the same.

"Good job May," she said. "This time I lost. I wasn't satisfied with the tie yesterday so I wanted to beat you. But I lost."

"Yeah, you're a loser," I said.

April laughed. "Well, aren't you nice." I laughed.

"April!"

"Oh hey!" she said. "Come over here!"

"Okay hold on!" the voice yelled. It was a girl's. "Come on Brendan, can you help me? My leg hurts."

Brendan? No way…

April walked over to her. "Here take my hand." They started walking together. Drew walked up to my and stood behind me. A girl with long, brown, wavy hair appeared with a boy with a white hat. When they were a foot away from me, April smiled. "May, this is Cindy Renay, my best friend. And that's her boyfriend, Brendan Birch. Guys, this is May."

I smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you," I said to Cindy. I looked at Brendan. "Hi, you must be Professor Birch's son."

"Yeah I am," Brendan said, shifting awkwardly. Brendan whispered something to Cindy and Cindy nodded. She held on to Brendan's arm.

"Hi May!" Cindy said. "This is my boyfriend, Brendan, like April said. I recently got into an accident. A friend and I were walking across the road and she quickly ran across, expecting me to catch up. Then a car hit me. Isn't she mean? I think she did it on purpose."

What the hell? This bitch is such a liar! I did not do that she was stalking me! Don't tell me she's telling that big, fat lie to everyone she met. "Oh, it must have hurt. Are you okay?"

Cindy sighed dramatically. "I'm okay now, but before I thought I was going to die. I felt like my leg literally caught on fire and was flat like a pancake. I only needed Brendan by my side though."

"That's when you guys became a couple, right?" April asked.

"Yeah," Cindy said. "Brendan had a girlfriend before but I personally thought that she wasn't good enough for him. So Brendan broke up with that girl to be with me. Wasn't that sweet of Brendan?" Cindy kissed Brendan's cheek. I had to hold myself to gag. Drew squeezed my hand and I smiled at him.

"Oh that was nice of him," April agreed. "But I feel sorry for that girl. Who was she, Brendan? It's not nice to say that she's not good enough."

"I never said that," Brendan said. "I loved her but she felt sorry for Cindy and broke up with me. She was a great girl; I hope she found someone else who's better than me." I smiled at him but Brendan wasn't looking at me.

April gave him a sad face. "Do you still want to be with her?"

"Of course he doesn't," Cindy answered for him. "He moved on. And she probably did, too." Brendan shrugged. "So what did you call me here for, April? A battle again?"

"Actually, I just lost to May," April admitted, laughing. "She's really strong." Cindy looked at me in distaste. April looked at me. "May, Cindy is jealous because Cindy has never beat me before. I crushed her all the time."

"No it's because your Pokemon are my Pokemon's weakness," Cindy whined. "You have an advantage."

Drew rolled his eyes. "That doesn't really matter. I beat May's Blaziken using my Roserade. You're just using excuses because you're probably really weak." I giggled and Drew smirked.

"Shut up!" Cindy yelled, glaring at Drew. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Drew Hayden," Drew said, flipping his hair. "Though I'm quite surprised you haven't heard of me. I'm a famous coordinator after all."

"Yeah, he has like a thousand fan girls," I said, rolling my eyes. I tugged Drew's ear and whispered, "Don't tell anyone that we're together. Not yet, okay Drew? Please?"

Drew shrugged. "No problem, September."

"What?" I said. "Why the hell are you calling me 'September'?"

"Because the month May is getting kind of old," Drew said casually. "I can call you August if you want. Or January. Or June. Or…"

"Shut up, Drew!" I said, glaring at him.

April grinned. "My, aren't you guys so couple-like. You guys are soo cute!" Oh shoot, I do not want Cindy and Brendan to know that we're dating.

Cindy snorted. "Whatever. Brendan, what do you want to do?" Brendan was staring at Drew. What was he thinking about? "Brendan?"

"Oh," Brendan said, turning to Cindy. "What?"

"What do you want to do?" Cindy asked.

"I want to battle someone," Brendan said. "I'll battle Drew."

Drew didn't look bothered at all. "I'm a coordinator though. Do you care?"

"No," Brendan answered. "Just battle with me." Drew rolled his eyes and took out his Pokeball. The moved to where April and I battled. "Let's go Swampert!" Brendan commanded.

"Come on out Flygon," Drew said. He obviously sounded bored and I had to laugh.

"Drew, I'm going to go buy us some breakfast burgers," I called out to him.

Drew smirked. "Hold on May. Don't you need money?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"I can give her money," Brendan offered, sounding pissed.

"No, May shouldn't accept money from _strangers_," Drew responded, giving me some cash. "And May, get me the same one you get."

"Okay!" I said.

**oOo . oOo**

When I came back, the two were already battling. I frowned and handed Drew his burger. "You guys are done already?" I saw on the bench next to him. "You won? Don't tell me he was that big on a wimp, Drew."

"He was," Drew said.

Brendan growled. "I heard that."

"I don't care," Drew said. April and Cindy were talking together—probably about boys—and Brendan was playing with his new phone. Drew opened the wrapper of his burger and took a huge bite of it.

"So you were hungry," I said. "If you're hungry, just tell me Drew."

"I wasn't hungry," Drew said. "I was starving."

"That's worse," I said. Brendan stood up and walked over to me. "What?" I asked him, biting my burger.

Brendan held out his cell phone to me. "Since we just met, can I have your cell phone number?"

"Don't you have it already?" I whispered to him. I have no idea how Brendan got my number but he somehow had it. He probably got it from his dad who got it from someone else.

"Cindy deleted it," Brendan said.

"Oh," I said. I continued to eat my burger. Drew laughed a little since I pretty much ignored Brendan. "Since we just met," I said, copying him, "I don't really want to give you my cell phone number. Sorry."

Brendan frowned. "Please?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Birch, she said no, so go away and let us enjoy or breakfast." Brendan glared at him and walked away.

"Drew, is he jealous?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he said. "It would be pretty bad if he knew we were dating."

I nodded. "Yeah…"

**oOo . oOo**

The next day, I knocked on Drew's door. Hard. It was eight am. Drew opened the door and he was still in his pajamas, his hair was messy and he still looked groggy. Damn, he looked so cute. "What May? It's like eight in the morning."

"I want to go on a date," I said. "And I want to pick where we go."

He yawned. "Are you going to bring me somewhere dreadful?"

"No," I said, sounding hurt. "How could you think of me like that? Am I that evil?" Drew turned around and walked back into his room and walked into the bathroom. I entered his room and shut the door. Drew opened his bathroom door and went to his bag. "Are you done?" I asked him.

He gave me a look. "Of course May. I'm going to go out with my pajamas on!"

"Sorry," I said. Drew started to unbutton his shirt and he tossed it to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Changing," he said. "Duh."

"Why here?" I asked, still looking at him.

"Because you're obviously enjoying what you see," Drew said. He smirked and brought his clothes out from his bag. He walked into the bathroom.

"Stupid," I muttered. I covered my face with my hands. But damn, Drew's body… "Ugh, damn you Drew."

He opened the door. "What did I do?"

My head jot up immediately. "Nothing! Just talking to myself!"

Drew smirked. "I'm that hot, huh?"

"No, I never said that!" I said. "You're ready. Let's go!"

"Let me get my phone," Drew said. He put it in his pocket and put his bag over his shoulder. "Okay, let's go."

I opened the door and we left the room. He took my hand and I smiled at him. "Where did you want to go?" he asked. "You better tell me now."

"The mall," I said.

"What?" he said. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. I looked up and I saw a boy with a dark ruby eyes and a white hat…

I quickly let go of Drew's hand.

Drew looked at me in confusion and looked up in front him.

Brendan walked by us and was looking at the ground.

Drew looked back at me. "You really don't want Brendan to see us holding hands, huh?"

"Sorry!" I said. "I unconsciously reacted… my hand did that on its own." Drew gave me a hurt look and my eyes widened. "Drew, please don't be hurt…"

"I just need to know one thing," he said. I grabbed his hand.

"Anything, Drew," I said.

"You don't love him anymore right?" he asked.

…

"No." I said.

"That's all I needed," Drew said, smirking. He squeezed my hand. "Now let's go to the mall."

"And spend your money," I said, grinning.

"My dad won't mind losing ten thousand pokeyen," Drew said casually.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Drew flipped his hair. "Well, he _is_ a billionaire."

_I don't love Brendan anymore…_

* * *

><p><strong>May, you're over him, right? :D<strong>

**Thanks you for those who reviewed! Thanks to…LiteBulb, LoveLoverGrl, LuvAllPokemon, Tiger Priestess, EternityRoze262, splitheart1120, filipinochick, finn-the-hero and Monochrome13! :D**

**I don't know, I just felt like saying your names. Lol.**

**Okay, don't forget to review! I mean, look at that button; it's so HOT, right?**

**That was weird. Forget what I said. Please review! :)**

**~Citra**


	23. Kisses

Hey thanks for reviewing! I'm trying to update as early as I can. **Also, please check out my new story "Prove It!" **Thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter!

* * *

><p>Brendan shoved his hands in his pockets. Now May, his May, is with Drew. He's not sure if they're dating or not, but they're obviously closer than before. And Drew isn't letting Brendan get close to May. It was starting to piss him off, and he doesn't want to sit there and watch May be happy with Drew. It had to be him.<p>

Cindy tugged his sleeve. "Brendan," she said. "You've been spacing out ever since we've met up with April. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, looking away.

"Sure," Cindy said, rolling her eyes. "Why did I even ask? It's obvious." Brendan turned to face her, and he was frowning. "You want to be with May again, right?"

Brendan's eyes widened. Of course he wouldn't, he had to stay with Cindy. And May has already moved on. "No, I have you now."

"Is that enough?" Cindy challenged. "Look Brendan. You love May. I saw it when you were with her before. I feel like I'm being selfish and not considering your feelings. Sorry, Brendan."

He smiled lightly. "Cindy, I'm getting over her, we're already moving on. And you would never leave me, right?"

"Never!" Cindy said.

"Then that's good enough for me," Brendan said. "I'm going for a stroll, okay? I need to clear my head."

"Okay," Cindy answered. "I'm going to the lake to train my Staryu."

**oOo . oOo**

Beautifly was winning. Masquerain has no change to lose this time. I grinned and Drew smirked. "What are you smirking about, Drew?" I asked. "You can't win! I'm totally winning."

"Let's not have overconfidence, May," Drew said, putting his hands in his pockets. We were in the park and I decided I should train before I enter another contest. Even though I was ahead of Drew and April, I can't stop training. "Masquerain, silver wind!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go Beautifly. Use gust!"

"Masquerain, dodge it," Drew said. "Tackle. With all the power you got."

"When Masquerain gets closer, dodge the attack," I told Beautifly. She nodded and moved quickly as she could. "Great! Now use mega drain!" And Masquerain fainted. "Oh? Who won, Drew?"

"Your Beautifly won of course," Drew said. He tossed me a rose. "That's for Beautifly." He returned his Masquerain and smirked at me once more. "I'm going back to the center. You should stay here and train your Skitty. She's the one I'm worried about."

"I don't need your concern," I said. I flipped my hair like Drew does and he laughed a little. "I was already thinking about training Skitty anyways."

Drew nodded and threw me another rose. "That one's for you," he said. "Bye now."

"Y-yeah," I said. "Later, Drew." My Beautifly was laughing at me. "What's so funny, Beautifly?"

"Beautifly," she chimed. _You're flattered._

"I'm not!" I denied. "Anyways, want to help train Skitty?" she nodded. "Alright, take the stage, Skitty!" Skitty came out and she purred and lied on the ground. "Skitty?" I said softly. Oh great, she was sleeping now. "Want to wake her up, Beautifly?"

Beautifly nodded. "Okay Beautifly," I said. "Use gust on Skitty!" Skitty got up and she was angry. "Okay, return, Beautifly!"

"Ready Skitty?" I asked. "Use assist!" Then a whirlwind came. Skitty kept blowing it around and I shook my head. "Dammit! Return Skitty!" I said. The red light from the Pokeball caught her and I put her back into my pouch.

I sighed. Skitty was just so active. I turned to the whirlwind that was starting to calm down. So much for training. I walked deeper into the park and I saw a kid kicking a soccer ball. He kicked the ball towards me—he didn't know I was there—and it hit me right in the face.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"Sorry miss!" he yelled. "Can you throw me my ball please?"

I threw it back to him and started to walk back to the Pokemon center. My head started to spin. "Oh look, it's May," said a voice.

I looked up. "Oh. Hi Brendan. What are you doing here?"

"Taking a stroll," Brendan answered. "You?"

"I was training my Skitty," I said. "But it didn't go so well."

"Is she the one that caused the whirlwind before?" he asked, and I nodded, embarrassed. "Funny." He frowned and looked at me closely. "May are you okay? You have a bruise on your forehead and your face is a little red."

"I'll be fine," I said. "I'm a little dizzy."

"If you say so…" he said, not convinced.

Then everything was black and I fell right into his arms.

**oOo . oOo**

I woke up groggily; I didn't want to get up. I felt too tired. I turned over to my right side and I saw someone sitting next to me.

Shoot! It was Brendan. I quickly lied to my back and shut my eyes. "May?" Brendan said. "You awake?" I didn't answer—it would be too awkward. I heard Brendan sigh. "I guess not. I should get going, Cindy's going to get mad," he muttered. I started to hear him walk away. Then he stopped and he came walking back to me.

"May," he whispered, putting his hand on my face. "Did you move on?" Again, I didn't answer.

My eyes were shut and there was a silence. I felt his breath on my lips.

Then I felt something soft and so familiar on my lips.

_Is Brendan kissing me?_

Brendan pulled away and kissed my forehead. Then he walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

I turned to my side and put my hand onto my mouth. That did not just happen. Our love, the one that got shattered into a million pieces, was supposed to end. Why did he do that? I saw up quickly and ran out of the room. I was in the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy turned around and smiled. "Hi May," she greeted. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah," I said. "How long was I out?"

"Only thirty minutes," she answered kindly. "And do you know a young man name Drew Hayden?"

I nodded. "He travels with me," I answered. "He's also my boyfriend."

"Oh my," Nurse Joy said. "I thought Brendan was. I didn't let Drew let you in because I wasn't sure if you knew him."

"It's okay," I told her. "Where is he?"

"I think he went back to his room," she answered. "And here are your Pokemon, I decided to heal them."

"Thanks," I said, taking my Pokemon back. "I'll be going now, bye."

"Bye May," she said. "Just call if you need anything." I nodded and turned back to the hallway to go back to my room.

I opened the door and my eyes widened. Drew was only in his boxers. "Oops," I said quietly. Drew turned around and his eyes widened.

"Oh shoot," he muttered, quickly getting his clothes from his bag.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, shutting the door. After a minute he opened the door and I got in. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Drew said. "Besides, you probably liked what you saw," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "So you okay? Did anything happen?"

"Did anything happen?" I repeated dumbly.

Drew nodded. "I'm sure I just asked you that."

"Oh," I said. _Well, Brendan helped me to the Pokemon Center and kissed me. That's all, what did you do, Drew? _I would say that if we weren't dating. "No, a kid accidentally kicked a soccer ball at my face. It hurt and I think I passed out or something."

"Yeah you did," Drew said. "And Birch took care of you."

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. Drew wasn't looking at me; he was looking out the window. I grinned cheekily. "What, you jealous?"

He turned to me, his face slightly pink. I giggled. "No!" Drew exclaimed. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Your girlfriend was in a room alone with a guy," I answered.

"But you didn't do anything with him," he answered coolly.

"When I woke up he was gone," I said. "I didn't even know he was with me."

"Oh good," Drew said. I laughed again. "Shut up May." I stopped and grinned at him. "Are you sure nothing happened? Because when I saw Birch walk out of the room you were in, he looked hurt as if you yelled at him."

I smiled at him. "I don't think me yelling at people makes them hurt."

"Every time you yell at me I feel like bursting into tears," Drew said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "May, just tell me what happened. I promise, I won't get mad, no matter what it is. I need to know because Birch is starting to bug me."

"You promise you won't get mad at me?" I asked. "And he did it on his own, not me."

"What happened?" he asked impatiently.

I sighed. "When I woke up I saw him and I pretended to sleep since I didn't want to talk to me. Brendan whispered to me, 'did you move on, May?' or something."

"Is that all?" Drew asked.

"No," I said. "Then he touched my face," I frowned, "then he kissed me."

Drew glared. "Damn. I knew he wasn't over you yet. I'm going to beat him up for kissing my girlfriend."

"Don't Drew," I said. "It'll be fine."

"I'm not happy with it though," Drew said. It sounding like he was complaining, and I couldn't help but smirk. "I didn't even get to kiss you yet."

"You'll have to earn it," I said. "Wait. Didn't you kiss me already?"

"I don't know," Drew said.

"Liar."

Drew laughed. He grabbed my shoulders and hugged me. "Whatever," he said. "Are you going to let me?"

"Can I say no to my boyfriend?" I asked him, pushing myself away from him.

"Gee, I'm not sure," Drew answered, leaning down to me and giving me a warm kiss. I smiled against his lips and closed my eyes. I kissed him back.

_I wonder what Brendan is up to now…_

I pulled away from him because of that stupid thing called oxygen. "Thanks Drew," I said. "You got that dirt off of my lips."

"Anytime May," Drew said.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this was a short chapter. I'm not that happy with it. I'm publishing it anyways! D: I wonder what Drew's going to do to Brendan. Brendan, watch out. =D<strong>

**Don't forget to read my new story. I'm waiting for your comments on it! Okay thank you again for reading, I'll update as soon as I can. Review please! (:**

**~Citra**


	24. Suggestion

Hey, thank you for those who reviewed! (: I got some new reviewers. I hope you guys can read my new story Prove It! It's about Drew trying to prove to May that he likes her in a week. He confessed to her, but she didn't believe him. Okay, please read it!

Haha, I see some of you guys are thinking I'm trying to repair Cindy's (bitchy) behavior. But you know in my mind Cindy was just nice to Brendan. And Drew was so sweet the last chapter… (: Brendan, be on your guard. Drew might kill you!

I actually wrote this yesterday, but my computer wouldn't let me log in. ):

Wow that was a pretty long author's note. I have some super important stuff to say, you know! =D

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 24!<p>

I knocked Drew's door. Once, twice, three times. No one answered! I took out my phone and dialed his number. "Drew? Where are you?" I said.

"Yeah May?" he said. "Oh yeah, I'm good. Good morning to you too."

"Shut up," I said.

"I'm training," Drew answered. "It's important for a coordinator to get up early to train."

"Really?" I asked. I didn't know that. "Cool! Where are you?"

"I err," he started. "Shoot. I have to go, bye!"

"Drew?" I said. "What the frick!" I bet he was lying. I went back to my room and grabbed my bag. I ran over to Nurse Joy. "Good morning," I said. "Have you seen Drew?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, he just ran out the door."

Just? He said he woke up early to train. "Umm okay," I said. "Which way did he go?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wasn't looking."

"Oh that's okay," I said. "Bye." I ran off and turned a random direction. Who has time to eat breakfast these days? Obviously not me.

**oOo . oOo**

Drew walked around in the forest. "I'm sorry Cindy," a voice said. There, Drew found him. Drew turned and saw Brendan with his hands shoved in his pockets. He was talking to Cindy, but his eyes just couldn't meet hers.

Cindy crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

"I know I said I'd always stay by your side," Brendan said. "I meant that to protect you. I never saw you as a lover. Just a childhood friend."

"I noticed," Cindy said. "You still love her right?"

Brendan nodded. "Yeah."

Cindy lifted her hand and slapped him across the face. Brendan's eyes widened. Drew chuckled. Cindy threw her hair over her shoulder. "Before you can dump me," Cindy said, crossing her arms. "I'm going to dump you first."

"You hate me, don't you?" Brendan asked.

"No, I still love you," Cindy said. "But you obviously love May more than anyone. Though I honestly don't know what's so amazing about her. I mean, everyone loves her!" Cindy snorted. "You should go after her. She probably still loves you."

Brendan sighed and shook his head. "I don't think she does anymore."

"Why?" Cindy asked.

"Her heart belongs to Drew now," Brendan said. His voice was filled with jealousy; it wasn't hard to not catch it. "I bet she tried to hide it from me."

"Are you sure all of her heart?" Cindy asked.

"I won't butt in," he muttered. "I only wish for her to be happy."

_I only wish for her to be happy, too, _Drew thought. He walked towards Brendan and Cindy. "Well then Brendan," Drew said. "We both want her to be happy."

"Hi Hayden," Brendan muttered. "What do you want to do about her?"

"I don't know," Drew said. "Ask her?"

"We can have a competition," Brendan suggested.

Cindy sighed. "I hope you guys are aware," Cindy said. "That tomorrow there's going to be a competition that coordinators and trainers can join. I'm pretty sure you guys are strong enough to defeat all those other noob kids so why don't you guys participate?"

"And whoever wins gets May?" Brendan said.

"Don't talk like she's a property," Drew snapped. "I accept your challenge."

"Yeah," Brendan said. "Defeating coordinators are so easy."

"Are you sure?" Drew asked, smirking. "Trainers battle like pussy."

**oOo . oOo**

"I found you!" I screamed.

Drew looked up at me, startled. His Roselia was out and it was battling a wild Pokemon. "What May?"

"I was running around looking for you, that's what!" I snapped. "Where were you? Damn, now I'm tired. And hungry!"

"Calm down May," Drew said. "I told you I was training, right?"

"Then why—" I groaned. I was not in the mood for arguing. "Where were you? You weren't training. I know you weren't."

"I was talking with a _friend_," Drew said.

"_Friend_?" I repeated, shocked. "You have friends?"

"Whatever May," Drew said.

I crossed my arms. "Who was she? Was she a girl? A boy? What were you talking about? How come you had to leave early? Was it that important?"

"He was just telling me to participate in a contest," he answered. He flipped his hair. "I didn't know you could be jealous, May. You love me that much?"

"Shut up Drew!" I yelled.

"Do you May?" he asked.

I blushed. "I'm leaving, I have to eat lunch!" I took out my phone and looked through my contact list. There weren't a lot of people, so I dialed April's number. "Hi April," I said.

"Ey May!" she answered. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me," I said. "I know we just met together, but…"

"Why not?" April said. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Umm…" I said. "You pick."

"How about at Green Garden?" she offered.

"That sounds like a green house," I said.

April laughed. "Funny. It's not though. So, I'll meet you there in ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes it is," I agreed. I recently walked past Green Garden when I was looking for Drew, so I was pretty sure I knew where he was. I'm so mad him, he lied. He wasn't training. Who was he talking about anyways?

After seven minutes or so, I was at Green Garden's front door. I took out my cell phone and texted April to ask if she was here yet. I got a reply from her: _Yeah, I'm already here, I'm with Cindy too so come join us._

I groaned. Seriously, Cindy was there? I went inside and the waitress asked me to pay. "My friend is here already so I'm going to join her," I said. She nodded so I went in. I saw April talking with Cindy. "Hey April."

"Hi May," April said.

"I didn't know Cindy was coming," I said.

"She called me because she was upset that Brendan was taking a break from her," April explained. She patted the chair next to her. "Sit down." I saw down next to her and gave Cindy a look.

"You broke up with him?" I asked, stunned.

Cindy nodded slowly. "Yeah, he still loves his ex."

I wrinkled my nose. "Seriously?"

"You know his ex, May?" April asked me, raising an eyebrow. "Who is she, Cindy?"

"It's May," Cindy said.

"What?" April asked. "You?"

"Yeah," I said.

"You guys were acting like strangers though," April said.

I shrugged. "I love acting," I said sarcastically. "But I'm dating Drew now so I can't be with Brendan."

"Where is he now?" April asked.

"He's training his Pokemon," I said. "He also told me he was out with a friend this morning. And he didn't tell me who it was! That idiot. Stupid Grasshead. Uggh." A waiter walked by and took my order.

April laughed. "You guys are totally cute together," she said. "So what did you do when he said he was taking a break from you, Cindy?"

"He said he's going to try getting May back," Cindy answered. She glared at me and I bit my lip. "Those two are participating in a contest and whoever wins gets May. I seriously hope Drew wins."

"What?" I shrieked. People around us gave us strange looks. "Oops. Sorry!"

"This is all your fault May," Cindy continued. "If you stopped bothering Brendan, Brendan would be completely and totally mine! He would have loved me if you hadn't appeared in our lives!"

"What?" I said. "It's not my fault that we were in love!"

"Yes it is," she said. "What's next? Are you going to take my best friend away too?"

"I don't give a damn about you Cindy," I half-yelled.

April banged her hands on the table. "Cut it out you two," she said. "I have no idea what's going on because you guys won't stop fighting. Have you guys met already? Do you hate each other?"

"Yes I hate May," Cindy said, rolling her eyes. "So much. She stole my first love away from me!"

"I didn't even know you!" I said. "You can have him, I don't want Brendan."

"But Brendan doesn't want me," Cindy said.

"Then suck it up and find a new guy!" I yelled, standing up.

"Shut up!" April said. She pulled my hand so I could sit down. "Cindy, you're acting like a bitch."

Cindy frowned. "Did you just call me a _bitch_?"

Well Cindy, no offense or anything, but you are a bitch.

"Yes I did," April said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm here to talk about your guy problems. And here you are blaming everything on May! Did she do anything? No. Now stop and tell us about the competition you were talking about before."

Cindy groaned and shot April and I a glare. "There's a coordinator and trainers contest. It's just to see who's strongest. So Brendan and Drew are going to compete. And whoever wins gets May."

"I'm the prize?" I repeated. "Wow, I feel loved. Do I have to? It's not like I love Brendan."

"Are you sure?" Cindy asked. "I mean, you guys only broke up what, a month ago? You probably still have _some_ feelings for him."

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes. "I have a boyfriend."

"So you forget all the memories you had with Brendan?" Cindy asked.

"Stop it!" I said.

"Then who do you love?" Cindy said.

I held my head with my hands. "I don't know! Stop it! Brendan won't leave me alone so I have no time to get over him, okay? Just stop it, I want to get over him so I could be with Drew but it's like fate doesn't want me to get over Brendan!"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do about the competition?"

"Who knows," I muttered. "I don't want to hurt anyone." I felt tears coming to my eyes and they all of sudden just dropped out from my eyes. "I love Drew, but Brendan? He…" I sighed. "I think I still like him a little."

"Burn," Cindy muttered.

April wrapped her arm around me and glared at Cindy. "Cindy, be quiet."

"Here I told Drew I was over Brendan," I said. "I'm such a liar."

"It's okay May," April said. "Listen to me. Close your eyes. In your mind, who's going to win the competition?" I shut my eyes, thinking slowly. The one holding the prize with me standing next to him is…

Brendan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch. <strong>

**What the hell?**

**Okay, well here's a shocking update for you. Let's see what you guys said, and again, please see my new story! **

**~Citra**


	25. Attack

I'm back with an update! (: Thanks you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. And nobody actually checked out my new story, isn't that heartbreaking? Remember! I hate Hoennshipping; this is not going to turn into a Hoennshipping story. So keep that in mind, okay? Contestshipping is always the best. (:

This chapter had inspiration from a manga. Just saying.

And have any of you heard of the YouTube singer Tiffany Alvord? Her covers are awesome. You should check her out, her YouTube name is TiffanyAlvord.

* * *

><p>I lifted both my hands and slapped both of my cheeks at once. April gasped. "May? What are you doing? Don't hit yourself!"<p>

"I'm a terrible person," I whispered to her.

"What?" April said. "Who did you see?"

"Brendan," I said. Cindy smirked and I glared at her. "I have to go find those two."

"What are you going to say to them?" Cindy asked me. "If you find Brendan, are you going to say you're still in love with him?"

I put my hands on my hip. "It doesn't concern you, does it?"

"You know," Cindy continued, ignoring me. "Maybe if you break up with Drew and go with Brendan, I could always go out with Drew. He's hot too. He's pretty famous and rich also."

"Just ignore her, May," April said. "She's just angry that Brendan still likes you."

"Wait," I said. "Seriously? He still likes me?"

"Love, maybe," Cindy said.

"Whatever Cindy," April said, pushing her hand in front of Cindy's face. "Go May. Text me about what happened, okay? And I'll pay for your food."

I smiled at April. "Thanks April. I will bye!" I ran towards the door and the people working there yelled at me to stop running. I ignored them and ran out the door. I ran back to the forest where I had saw Drew training. "Drew?" I called.

"What?" he said. He walked up to me with his Roselia and Flygon by his side.

"Why didn't you tell me about what you were talking about with Cindy and Brendan, your 'friends'?" I asked him. "You don't have to do this. You're my boyfriend, you shouldn't be—"

"I'm doing this for you May," Drew interrupted. "I only wish for you to be happy. You obviously still like Brendan. If he's strong enough to beat me then he can have you. Both of you two will be happy."

"What about you?" I half-yelled. "You don't care us?"

"Of course I care!" Drew yelled at me. His hands were clenched and he was pretty much glaring at me. I started to feel uncomfortable and I turned my head. "That's why I'm training so I could win!"

"If Brendan wins," I said quietly. "Would you fight even more to get me back?" I looked at with worried eyes.

He hesitated. "I don't know," Drew answered.

"Oh," I said. I felt a pang in my chest and tears started forming in my eyes. "I'll see you later then." I turned around and ran away.

"May!" he called. I ignored his call and continued to run away.

Did Drew even care? That thought ran through my head a billion, million times. I thought I was over with Brendan. I seriously thought that. After talking with Cindy and April, why were feelings for him coming back? I'm horrible. I'm with Drew! And now Drew is upset and I bet he doesn't care about me anymore.

I saw the Pokemon Center and I walked inside. I sat on the couch and the tears fell out of my eyes.

"May!"

I looked up. It wasn't Drew, even though I wanted it to be him. "What do you want?" I hissed. The boy with the white hat shoved his hands in his pockets uncomfortable. "If you don't want anything from me, get out of my sight!"

"Woah May, chill," Brendan said. "I was just here to say hi."

"Sure," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Then why would you agree to that contest with Drew? That's stupid! You have Cindy!" I stood up and stormed away from him. I was in the hallway in front of my room. Brendan was still behind.

"May," Brendan said.

"Stop it!" I said. I opened my door and ran inside. I quickly shut the door but Brendan pushed against it and let himself in. "Hey! Talk about rude. Get out of here!" I yelled at him.

"If I could," Brendan said quietly. "I would just snatch you away from Drew." I walked closer to me and put both of his hands on my face. "Why May? Why are you with him?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, almost in a whisper. "Why? You have Cindy! That's why! I had to give up on you!" I wiped the tears and looked down at the ground. "Why did you say that? Why did you _kiss_ me?"

His eyes widened and his face was flushed. I continued to talk and more tears fell out of my eyes. "And just when I started to give up on you. I decided to move on with Drew." I shut my eyes and let out a sob. "So stop saying these things to me!"

Brendan grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a firm hug. He looked at me in the eyes. Then he pressed lips against mine. My eyes widened and more tears fell out. I pulled away. "Stop…" I whispered. He pulled me back to him and shoved his tongue into my mouth. His kiss was rough and it was hungry. Why was he doing this?

My legs started to feel weak and Brendan finally let go. "I'm selfish," he said. "I had to be with Cindy. She was in pain. Just like I was! And then you were with Drew, and I couldn't take it." He pulled me into another hug. "I can't hold back, May. I love you…"

* * *

><p>Drew barged into the Pokemon Center. Some girls looked at him and they blushed furiously. Drew turned to them, he was huffing. Drew was running around looking for her. "Have you guys seen May?"<p>

The girls looked at each other. "We saw her go back to her room with this guy…"

"What did he look like?" Drew asked them.

"He had a white hat on that looked like it was his hair," one of the girls said. Drew's eyes widened and he ran back to the hallway. May's door number…Drew tried to remember and it was 140. He saw that door and opened it. It slammed against the wall and Drew stared at the two.

**oOo . oOo**

I pulled away from Brendan, who had kissed me again. I stepped away from Brendan. "Drew!" I said.

I did something terrible. Again.

Drew ran up to Brendan and punched his face hard. Brendan fell back and I gasped. "Drew!" I yelled, but he ignored me. Brendan looked up at him, and he glared.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" Drew yelled at him. "You're always making her cry; what do you think you're doing this time! Can't you wait till the battle is over, Birch?"

"Now I know," Brendan started, getting back up. "My heart only wants May. I don't want any other girl. Hit me as much as you want," Drew glared at him. "I only want May!"

"Why you…" Drew started, pulling the front of Brendan's shirt. I pushed Drew and I grabbed his arm.

"Stop Drew," I sobbed. "Please, stop it!"

Drew stared at me. Then he glared at me. I was taken aback; Drew never looked at me like that before. "I see," Drew said. "You still like Brendan more than me, huh May?" I looked at him with wide eyes and he shook my grip off. "Even though you wanted to be my girlfriend, you never ever told me once, 'I like you'." He jerked around and slammed the door behind him.

"Wait Drew," I called, starting to run after him.

Brendan grabbed my arm. "May," he said.

"Let go Brendan," I said. "I have to go after him!"

Brendan hugged me from behind, so tightly I couldn't let go. "Don't go," he whispered. "I don't want to let go of you. Never again, May. I'm begging you!"

I felt more tears escape from my eyes. What do I do? Shaking Brendan off or running after Brendan?

Why? Why can't I choose between them?

Brendan let go and he looked at me again. "May, I will say it clearly this time," he said. "I broke up with Cindy. Now I'm just a friend to her. And in a week from now, Drew and I will be participating in a contest. Whoever wins gets you." He pulled me into another hug. "So if I win, will you start over with me?"

He pushed his lips against mine like he did before. "I will bring you happiness again. I promise!"

Then he left and shut the door.

After five minutes, I went to the mirror and washed myself out. Then I took a peek of the hallway, to make sure Brendan had left. I banged on Drew's door, which was next to mine, and continued to bang until he opened up. Drew opened up and he glared. "You're so annoying. What do you need?"

"I want you to cancel the deal with Brendan," I said. "And please forgive me for letting Brendan do that to me."

"Then make your choice now," he said slowly. "Me? Or Brendan?"

"What?" I said.

"See?" Drew said. "You don't know. That's why we need this contest, May." Drew shut the door in my face and I started to feel myself crying again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh em gee D: why is this so sad?<strong>

**I'm sorry if it was a little bit sloppy. I wanted to make this dramatic-eey, so yeah. I'm not that good at writing drama, so a little comments (that are nice) in a review, please?**

**The next chapter is the competition. Don't forget to review! (:**

**~Citra**


	26. Competition

Oh shoot; did I upset all of you? I'm really sorry… I hope that this chapter lightens you up and you'll like my story again. Do you want me to rewrite it? If I get a couple of reviewers who want me to rewrite it, I will.

Soo here's the competition! And guess what? I have midterms up soon. So I'm going to try updating whenever is possible so I can finish this story. I only have two more chapters left—not counting this one. And thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter!

Here's the competition!

P.S. Fangirls are so annoying, right?

* * *

><p>I sat next to my bed on the floor and hugged my knees. What am I getting so upset for? I've been through worse situations. And here I'm being a big, fat drama queen. This isn't me at all. To top it off, I'm only fourteen, and don't people face romance problems at seventeen?<p>

Oh wait, Dawn had romance problems already and she's like twelve.

It's been a week since I had a 'fight' with Drew and Brendan. I bet they were training. I didn't do anything; just those normal things humans do all the time: eating, sleeping and breathing. I gave some of my Pokemon baths and texted friends I haven't talked to in a long time. I feel like a loser, I just wasted a whole week. I just wasted 168 hours. I wasted 10080 minutes.

I thought about what happened last week. _And in a week from now, Drew and I will be participating in a contest. Whoever wins gets you,_ Brendan had said.

A week ago? It's been a week. Doesn't that mean they're competing right now?

Should I… be watching and rooting for someone? I stood up and ran to the bathroom to fix myself up. I took the Pokeballs that were lying on the desk and I dropped them into my bag. I threw my bag over my shoulder and ran out the door. I went to Nurse Joy and asked, "Nurse Joy, where are they holding that competition?"

"The one with the coordinators and trainers?" she asked. I nodded. "It's in the stadium. Just go up this road that we're on and take two rights. You won't miss it!"

"Thanks," I said. I ran out the Pokemon Center and followed the directions she had given me. I saw the huge stadium and I could already hear roars coming from the crowds.

I opened the door and the security caught me. "Your ticket?"

I looked at him, stunned. "Ticket?" I repeated. Who said that you needed a ticket? This was a surprise.

"Yes," he said. "You need a ticket."

"No I don't," I snapped. "I went to so many competitions and I never needed a ticket!"

"Well you do for this one," he said harshly.

I sighed. "I'm really sorry but I don't have a ticket," I said. "I had no idea you needed a ticket for this competition, and my best friend and boyfriend are competing in this. I'm so upset!"

The security looked stunned. He looked around, what, sixteen who was training to be a police. He slightly blushed. "You… can go."

"But I don't have a ticket," I say sadly.

"I think there are extra seats," he said. "I'll escort you there."

I smiled. "Okay, thanks!" I followed him and I entered the place. There were so many people! I saw Drew battling with some trainer, and that trainer was totally losing. Drew was showing no mercy. No joke; none. The MC, who was actually a guy this time, laughed. "Hahaha!" he laughed loudly. "Drew, you're so mean to that guy!"

People around me laughed. "The champion is hilarious!" they said.

Champion? I looked at him and it was Ash! I took out my phone. I texted Ash and said: you never told me you were being the MC for the trainer-coordinator competition!

Ash gasped. "I got another text! Could it be my girlfriend?" he said. I slapped my forehead. "Oh nevermind, it's my friend, May! May, are you here?" I texted him saying I was here. "Oh, another text! She says she is here!" Some eyes looked at me and I waved to them awkwardly.

Drew turned to the crowd and he examined it. The trainer took the chance and hit his Flygon. Drew commanded Flygon to do an attack, and the trainer's Pokemon was out. "Woah!" Ash said. "Good job Drew!" Ash started doing a weird dance and I laughed. "Final round!" he yelled. "Uhh… who was the other winner again?"

"Brendan," Drew said.

"That's right," Ash said, nodding his head. "Okay, Drew and Brendan, 10 minute break and then it's the final battle! Audience, don't go away!"

I wanted to go to Drew during break. I have to talk to him. I have nothing to talk about, but I really want to see him. My phone started buzzing, and it was a text from April. It read, _May, where are you? Let's meet in front of the girls' bathroom._ I went there and there she was, with her phone in her hands. "Hi April," I greeted.

"Hey," she said. "Who are you rooting for?"

"You mean Drew or Brendan?" she asked. I nodded. "I don't really care, what about you?"

"I don't care either," I said, leaning against the wall. She raised an eyebrow at me, not convinced. I frowned. "What?"

"Uhh, remember that bet they had?" April said. "I'm sure you want one of them to win."

"I don't know," I said, shrugging.

"Which one do you love more?" she asked.

"I don't know," I repeated.

April shrugged. "Okay then," she says. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, why?" I asked.

She took out a brownie wrapped in plastic wrap from her bag. "This is really good so I saved some for you," she said. "I'm not kidding, it's delicious!"

I took it from her and smiled. "Thanks," I said. "I'll give it to Drew, he loves brownies." April giggled. "What?" I asked her. "What's so funny?"

April grins. "I think you love Drew," she commented. "You're always thinking of him."

I blushed. "Is it wrong for me to save food for someone…?"

"You love?" she finished for me. I glared. "Sorry." There were roars coming from the stadium and April looked towards it. I was dying to know who was going to win, but at the same time I wasn't. I loved them both, but I have no idea who I love more. Brendan is just so sweet and there's nothing to hate about him; he's like perfect. And Drew... "May, let's go."

"Okay," I said, following April back to the stadium and we took our seats and Ash took the microphone and tapped it a couple times. "Wait, who do you want to win, April?"

"Uhh," she said. "Well if Drew wins then he would brag about it for days. But I don't know Brendan that well so I don't know. If Drew wins then that's good for him. And if Brendan wins, well, Cindy will be upset and be complaining about it for days. It's soo annoying."

I laughed and looked at the people who came. There were a couple coordinators I saw and some adults, parents probably. There were some children holding Pokemon dolls and some teenagers with their cell phones, probably fan girls. I looked around again and there were girls who had Drew's name written on their shirts and had a big sign with his face on it. Then on the other side were Brendan's fangirls, there were fewer girls there. They were holding big, glowing letters that spelled his name. I was surprised that I didn't see Cindy with them. "Did Cindy come?" I asked April. "She would come to cheer Brendan on, right?"

"I don't know if she came," says April. "Probably not, because if Brendan win she'd burst out crying."

"Do you even like her?" I ask. April talks as if Cindy is a spoiled brat. Oh wait, she is a spoiled brat. But Cindy had said that April and her are best friends. April doesn't act like that's true though. Cindy is more proper around her though.

"I guess," April says. "I have better friends, though."

"I could understand that," I say. I wouldn't want to be best friends with Cindy. Dawn and Misty are way better. "How did you meet her, anyways?"

April squinted, as if trying to remember. "I think our moms are friends so I met her when they were getting together to eat. We were nine or something and we both liked playing with our Pokemon dolls and pretending that they were real." She pointed to a little boy and girl. "See? Like them."

"Those two kids look cute," I said. "I bet they'll get married when they're older." April laughed at that.

Ash spoke into the microphone. "Test, test," he said. "Finally, it's working!" I laugh and Ash grins at the audience. "Hello and welcome back! I hope everybody is still here! Everyone is here, right?" the crowd roared and Ash nods, satisfied. "Okay, I hear you all! Now, who's ready for the final battle?"

"I am!" or "We are!" or "Everybody!" was yelled in response. Ash nods again in satisfaction. "Good. And, last question, who do you want to win, Drew or Brendan?"

For this answer, it was mostly girls (who were teenagers) who answered. Drew or Brendan's name escaped their mouths, but the louder name heard was Drew's name. "Drew, eh?" Ash said. Some girls booed and some cheered. "Okay, well let's get them here! Drew Hayden, come on out!"

Drew walked out and as always, his hands were in his pocket. He turned to his fans and smirked at them. They squealed. He took a hand out of his pocket and flipped his hair. They screamed. Ash started laughed. "Drew, let's not flirt with girls now," he said. "Now, Brendan Birch, enter the stage!"

Brendan entered, and he gave his attention no attention besides a small smile. Girls took pictures of him and Brendan was looking for someone. "I think he's looking for you," April whispered.

"That's nice," I said.

"I see how much you care," April said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" I joked.

"Alright, now that they're here, they should battle!" Ash said. "Take your places, you two! You only get to pick one Pokemon. There's only one round. Ready?" the two said nothing but took out their Pokeballs. "I'll take that as a yes. You have ten minutes on the clock which starts… now!"

Brendan threw his Pokeball and his Shiftry was released. "Let's go Shiftry!"

"Come on out, Flygon!" Drew said, throwing his Pokeball. The large, flying dragon, who beat me in the grand festival, was released. "Flygon, sand attack!"

"Protect," Brendan said. Shiftry hesitated and finally he used it. Sand attack bounced back but it didn't hit Flygon. "Shiftry?"

"Flygon, dragon breath!" Drew said. Brendan stared at his Shiftry and didn't notice Drew's call. Flygon's attack was a direct hit. Brendan's eyes widened.

"Shoot," he said. "Use strength, Shiftry!"

"Dodge and use fly!" Drew said. Flygon flew down from the sky and hit Shiftry. Shiftry took a step back uncomfortably. "What?"

"Nothing," Brendan said. "Razor leaf!"

"Dodge again!" Drew said. "Earthquake!" Shiftry fell back and Drew glared at Brendan, frustrated. "Brendan, are you even trying?"

"Of course I am!" Brendan yelled.

Drew shook his head. "You aren't."

"Well why would I lose in this battle?" Brendan asked.

Ash cleared his throat. "Excuse me you two," Ash interrupted. "Why are you arguing? This is a Pokemon battle!"

"Brendan isn't trying," Drew said to Ash.

"His loss," Ash said.

Brendan glared. "I'm trying, Drew! See look, use leaf storm, Shiftry!" I think something is wrong with Shiftry. He's acting like he's injured. He's not immediately reacting to Brendan's commands and he's a little weak. Leaf storm was a direct hit and it took away three-fourths of Drew's health points up on the TV screen.

"Flygon, dragon claw!" Flygon flew up to Shiftry.

"Shiftry, protect!" Brendan said. Flygon's attack failed and Brendan took this advantage.

"Quick, do leaf storm once more!" Brendan yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice update, right?<strong>

**I'm glad I updated, now I only have two more chapters left. Please review! The more reviews, the faster updates! Thank you for those who reviewed and gave me some advice. But please, keep it a little nice, okay? (: **

**Also, check out my new story Prove It!**

**Review, and I'll see you next time.**

**~Citra**


	27. Mr Winner

Heya! Thanks for reading the previous chapter. Since I'm almost done with this story, my main project will be _Your Attention_. Make sure you check it out. _Prove It! _is a short story, too, so that's also being worked on. So check them out and review of what you think!

I guess some of you were mad that I ended it with a cliffy. Well here's the last chapter, not counting the epilogue. I know that this is a quick update. It's because I really want to finish this story and work on _Your Attention_. I've got a lot of plans for that one, too.

So far in my fanfiction life, this story has been my most successful. Thank you!

* * *

><p>April shoves me. "Go, May!" she yells. I run into the hallway and notice all the competitors walking to a room. But Brendan is following a man, who is leading him to Nurse Joy. I wait for him to come back. After a few minutes, he's walking back alone. Brendan notices and I give him a small smile.<p>

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," he says. "Did you watch?" I nodded. "Well Drew's so stupid, he lost on purpose."

I nod again. "I know he's an idiot." Brendan takes my hand and leads me into a room that is reserved for him. I guess each competitor gets their own private room. "What?" I say.

"So you're mine now?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I know what he means. I completely know what he means, but I don't want it. I don't want it at all. I've thought about it and I now have no special feelings for him.

"You know what I mean," Brendan says. He looks at me and smiles. "So, are we starting over?"

I nod again. "Yeah," I say.

Brendan grins and walks closer to me. He sets his hand on my face and leans in. He kisses me softly and soon enough, he lets go. Nothing. I felt nothing. "May?" he says.

"I'm sorry, Brendan," I say.

"About what?" Brendan asks. He tries to get closer but I take a step back, shaking my head.

"There's nothing," I whisper. "I can't be with you."

"Why not?" he asks, his voice cracking.

"I can't," I say. "I can't be with you when my heart belongs to someone else. Even though I loved you before, I don't love you now. My heart is with Drew." I can't cry. I'm a strong girl; I've never been like this before. I made sure the tears didn't fall out. "I'm sorry."

"No," Brendan says. "Isn't there another way? Can't I make you fall in love with me again? If you love Drew, why didn't you stop the bet and say that you love Drew?"

"I…" I start.

"You've got to have some special feelings for me," Brendan says. "Right?"

I shake my head. "None."

"Then why?" he asks.

"There's no reason," I say. I look up at him and smile. He was taken aback. "Even though I don't love you anymore," I start, taking his hand. "There's no way I'd ever forget you." I take a breath. "After all, you were my first love."

Brendan smiles. "Mine, too."

I give him one more smile and I let go of his hand. I open the door and take one last glance at him. He was staring at the ground, resting his chin on his hand. _I'm sorry_, I thought. As I run out the doors of the stadium, I see April shouting in her phone. "April?"

"Hi, May," she says.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask her.

"My sweet, wonderful cousin, Drew," April answers sarcastically. "Damn him." I laugh lightly. "What happened?"

I sigh and wipe my eyes. "Well Brendan was saying how we should start over and stuff. I rejected him."

"Good," April says.

I laugh. "Why?"

"So Cindy won't have to complain," she says. "And Brendan's kind of lame. He's boring." She slips her phone in her back pockets. "And Drew's at the train station."

"Why?" I ask.

"Who knows?" she says. "Wanna go after him?"

_Hell yes! _I wanted to scream. But no, I didn't do that. "Yeah," I say. "Please, tell me, where is he?"

"I just said, the train station," April says, laughing. "I'm pretty sure you know where that is."

"I do," I say. "Thanks April. See you later!"

I run. I get a text, and it was Drew. _Be happy. _Damn you, Drew! If you leave, I'll never be freaking happy! Gosh, stop time, just stop it. Stop. I take a sharp turn and there. The place I've been running for. "Drew!" I yelled. People turned and stared at me. I ignored them.

"Drew!" I yelled again. I run to the place where the passengers are waiting for the train. I see Drew, sitting down on a bench against the wall, staring into space. I run in front of him and lean down. "Drew?" I yell in his face.

He blinks. Drew looks at me, stunned, surprised and confused. "May?" he exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

Maybe Drew didn't want me after all. But if he was fighting for me, wouldn't he still like me? Or love me? I take a deep breath and wipe sweat off my forehead. He stands up. "Weren't… weren't you with Brendan? I don't need you to say goodbye to me."

"That's not it, Drew," I say.

He frowns. "What is it, then?" he says. "I lost that contest. I lost that battle. You should be with Brendan, being happy with him. Not being here with me, when I know we have nothing to do with each other." My hands start to sweat, again. I don't know what to say. I'm here because I want him, but I'm so nervous. What do I say? The only thing I want now is no talking. No explaining. I want to kiss him and tell him I love him.

And that is exactly what I do.

I grab the collar of his vest and force him to lean down. He's about four to five inches taller than me now, I can't reach, even if I'm on my tip toes. I press my lips against his. "The thing is, Drew," I say, after letting go. "I love you, Drew."

The whole thing felt right.

He looks at me, now, shocked. "You…" he starts. Drew tries his best to hide his blush but failed. I giggle. "You chose me?" I nod. "You chose me? Not… not Brendan?"

I nod again. "Yeah," I say.

"No way," Drew says.

"Yes way," I say.

"I can't believe it," he says.

"Believe it," I say.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine, Drew," I say.

Drew takes a deep breath. He smiles at me, his eyes sparkling. "Gosh, May," Drew says. He hugs me tightly and I laugh and hug him back. Drew looks at me in the eye and I grin. "You drive me crazy."

"Don't I?" I say. I stand on my tiptoes once again to kiss him. Drew kisses back and I move my arms so they could rest on his broad shoulders. The train comes and he pulls back. "I guess you should go wherever you where heading for, huh?"

He laughs. "I have more important things to do, May," Drew says, planting a kiss on my forehead. Drew takes my hand and drags me away.

* * *

><p><strong>BUH BAM! <strong>

**There's that unsatisfying super short chapter! I have nothing else to put on this chapter, so what can I say? I enjoyed this chapter to see Drew and May's perfect, happy ending. This is the last chapter (not counting the epilogue) of Just Another Drama Story! Damn, this is amazing. To be honest, I have nothing planned for the epilogue, so give me a while to think to give you a good, satisfying epilogue.**

**Thank you reviewers! Please continue to support me!**

**~Citra**


	28. Epilogue

Heya people. To be honest, I actually wrote this chapter already. The last chapter is supposed to be super awesome, right? After I read it, I was like, this sucks! I wasn't satisfied with it, since the previous chapter sucked a little and some of you guys didn't read it. I like this epilogue better! It's really mushy and stuff… and Drew is so sweet. I really wanted to update this on leap day but I didn't like the chapter.

This story is rated T, so a teeny tiny bit of sex talk won't hurt, right? May and Drew are seventeen and eighteen, after all. I don't think Drew can wait that long. LOL, just joking.

I guess I should say thank you at the end of this chapter… so I'll say that later. Here's the epilogue!

* * *

><p>I woke up but no because of the sun rays that were shining through the window. I woke up since Drew's hand was caressing my hair. I opened eyes and he quickly pulled his hand away. "Morning," he says.<p>

I grin. "What? You were admiring my beautiful, silky hair, right?" he rolled his eyes. "You don't have to deny it, Mr. I'm-So-Perfect. You know you like my hair." Drew bent down and pressed his lips on my hair. I blushed.

"You know I love your hair," Drew says. He pulls away and smirks. "It's beautiful."

"I hope that wasn't sarcasm," I tell him. He shakes his head and I stand up from the queen bed. Yes, we were sharing a bed because Drew happened to request a one bed room when I wasn't paying attention. Even though I absolutely refused to share a bed with him, Drew found a way to make me. He always does that. "What?" I ask when I notice him grinning.

"Nothing," Drew's grin widens. "I was just remembering last night."

I hid my face behind my hands. "No, don't even remind me!"

"I could recite the whole thing," Drew said. "You said you didn't want to but when I kissed you, for like eight minutes, you finally said yes. How long were we making out after that? Maybe, around two hours. We also…"

"Shut up Drew!" I yelled, then throwing a pillow at his face. My face was totally red. Just even thinking about last night is so embarrassing.

Drew and I have been dating for three years already since we've gotten together after "The Brendan Trying to Steal My May Away From Me Incident." That's what Drew named it; we were having a conversation about that drama this one time. I see Drew smirking. "Were you thinking about it?"

For those who still don't know what Drew and I did, we did it last night. "Can you shut up?" I yelled, attempting to throw another pillow at him.

"Oh, May honey," Drew says, flipping his hair. "You don't want to move a lot since you're sore all over, you know." I blush and drop the pillow on the floor. I stormed to the bathroom and shut the door. I look in the mirror and my face was completely flushed. I noticed I wasn't wearing clothes and I wasn't even aware of it. I was pretty much arguing with Drew naked.

"Ugh," I whisper, cupping my cheeks with my hands. I take my toothbrush and start brushing my teeth. I'm still looking in the mirror, and I see small red marks on my neck. It's a good thing it's winter, I can hide these marks with my scarf. I'm seventeen and I've already done it. It feels a little early. When I finish brushing my teeth, I take the towel and wrap it around my body. I walk out the door and Drew has put on his clothes (thank god). "You can use the bathroom now," I inform him, walking to my bag.

Drew smirks. Cocky idiot. He doesn't say a word as he enters the bathroom. I look in my bag and realize my clothes aren't in there. I quietly walked around the room and looked for my clothes. They weren't there. My mouth twitches, Drew hid them. I bang on his door. "Drew, quit being a jerk and give me my clothes!"

"What happened to them?" Drew asked.

"Don't play dumb," I growl. "Give them to me or I'll barge in the bathroom."

"I'm using the toilet," Drew says.

I grit my teeth. "I'll be waiting for you to be done." I walk to the bed and I check my phone. April texted me. _You're in Lilycove right now, right? _I text back saying I am. How did she know? _LOL. I think I heard you two last night. 3 _I blush at her text and I reply:_ Shut up! Are you in the room next to me? _

_No, I'm three rooms away from u. U were pretty loud, u no. _I slap my forehead. When I was about to reply, she sends another text. _I'm so jealous; I don't even have a bf yet. Did it feel good? Was Drew shy? Nervous? Totally impatient?_

_I don't really want to tell you… _I reply. She said that if I don't tell me she'll tell all my friends (she met Misty, Dawn, and she already knew Brock and Ash). _ Fine! He was pretty patient. And it felt… good, I guess. It hurt a little and I was pretty scared._

_Haha! That's cute. I need to get Blake to like me back. He hates flirts so I can't flirt with him. OMG, did you know Cindy and Brendan are going back to their hometown? Professor Birch's back is pretty bad so Brendan has to work there now. Do you want to meet with him and say good bye and stuff? Let's meet at the Tea House, Cindy said she and Brendan are there right now and I'm heading there at the moment._

_I don't know, I have to ask Drew, _I say. Right when I texted that, Drew walks out of the bathroom with his hair wet. "Did you shower?" I ask.

"A quick one," Drew said. "You should too. I was pretty sweaty."

"Kay," I say. "And April umm…" I can't say I want to meet Brendan! Drew's obviously going to say no. "April wants to hang out with me. Can I?"

"I don't care," Drew says. Then he smirks. "Unless I can have you again tonight."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," I say, opening a new text. "And I'm going to completely ignore that last comment." After I finish replying to Drew, I glare at him. "Now give me my clothes!" Drew goes under the bed and takes up out. He holds them high so I can't reach them. Drew's four and a half inches taller than me. Maybe he's already five inches taller. "Damn you," I mutter, trying to stretch out my arm further but failing miserably.

Drew puts his hand out my back and brings me closer to him. He leans down and steals my lips. He lets go but pushes his lips against mine again. Drew moves his hands again and I can feel my face redden. Drew lets go and takes a deep breath. "Go shower," Drew says, breathlessly. "Now."

I give him a small nod and walk to the bathroom. What was with him? I touch my lips with my hand and close my eyes. I slump down and lean against the wall. Is this what Dawn is always talking about? Wanting? I throw the towel off my body and enter the shower.

I leave the bathroom (fully clothed), and Drew is on the bed, resting his forehead on his hands. I tap his shoulder and he jerks around. "Hi," I say. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" he asks, cupping my cheek.

"I'm fine," I say. Is he going to kiss me? He lets go and takes his bag.

"I'm going with you," Drew said.

"Okay," I say in a disappointed voice. I also take my bag and toss it over my shoulder. I got a new bag that Drew bought me, he didn't let me use the one Brendan gave me when he found out Brendan got it for me. I hold out my hand after we left the center. "Hold my hand?" I ask.

He hesitates and takes my hand. "Where are you meeting April?"

"The Tea House," I answer. "We could have breakfast there." He shrugs, obviously doesn't care. Drew could care less; I've asked him stuff and he would shrug. "Do you care anymore?" I ask. "Every time I ask you something you usually shrug or say you don't care."

"Sorry," Drew says.

I pout. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you," Drew lets go of my hand and wraps it around my shoulder. "I have to restrain myself. I always want to kiss you so I have to control myself. It's tough, you know."

I blushed. "So you've been restraining yourself for this long? And you let it out last night?"

"I couldn't hold myself any longer," he whispers, kissing my hair.

"You've changed, Drew," I say. "You used to tease me a lot. Now you're more… mature."

"I wasn't mature before?" Drew asks, raising an eyebrow. I shake my head. "So I was an immature boy to you this whole time, huh? I was trying to act cool since I was ten to impress you."

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" I ask.

Drew laughs. "Yeah, many times. And there's the Tea House. Is April already there?"

"Yeah," I say. "Don't get mad okay?" he gives me a confused look and I open the door to the restaurant. I see April sitting next to April. I take a seat next to her and turn to her. "Hi."

She turns around. "May! You scared me. Hi!"

I turned to Cindy and smiled. "Hi, Cindy."

Cindy smiles back. "Hey May." Cindy changed after a year Drew and I got together. She didn't seem to hate me like she did before, probably because Brendan and I have nothing to do with each other. She and Brendan are a pretty romantic couple, but they fight a lot. "Brendan went to use the bathroom. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's here," I say. Drew walks up to me and sits down. "See?"

"You're here because of Brendan or something, right?" Drew says.

I shrug. "Something like that."

April starts laughing. "May, you didn't tell him why you're here?" I shake my head and Drew hits my head. "Wow May. Drew, we're here to say goodbye to Brendan since he'll be working in the lab from now on."

Drew glares at me. "May…"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you," I say. "Why not, Drew? Brendan is my friend."

"Last time I checked, I said I'm not going to let you see Brendan anymore," Drew sighs. "But I guess it's okay since we're already here. Next time, tell me or you're going to get a punishment."

"And when do I ever listen to what you say?" I grin.

Cindy coughs. I don't think she likes that fact she's being ignored. "May, why don't you take off your scarf? It's pretty warm in here." I shake my head wildly. Drew smirks. I elbow punch him. "Why not? Are you hiding something?" Shoot, making Cindy curious was not my intention.

April grins. "Hmm. May, you should take off your scarf."

"Not you too, April," I whine.

"Cindy, she's hiding something," April says. "Shall we take off your scarf by force?"

"It's because Drew left marks on my neck," I say, clutching my scarf with my hands. Never again. Drew laughs and Cindy frowns. "Don't get the wrong idea."

"But the wrong idea is the right idea, May," April points out.

"Just shut up, April."

Cindy's frown deepens. "I don't get it." I see Brendan start to walk up to us and I slap April's mouth with my hand before she could say anything. Brendan takes a seat next to Cindy.

"What's up?" Brendan asks, obviously confused.

"Well there's something I don't get and April and May won't tell me what it is," Cindy whines. "May says she's hiding her neck with her scarf because—"

"Shut up, Cindy!" I yell. "Drew, stop her!" Drew just smirks, enjoying this whole conversation. "Drew, you suck! You're a jerk!"

Cindy continues. "Because apparently Drew left marks on her neck. And April says it's something wrong." Brendan makes a face and Drew bursts out laughing. A waitress walks over, takes our orders, and leaves.

Brendan gives us a face. "You've done it?"

I blush and nod. Drew smirks and rests his chin on his hand. "Last night. It was great."

"Give me the details, dude," Brendan says.

Drew shakes his head. "No, that's only for me to know. You have Cindy."

"Done what?" Cindy asks. Brendan whispers 'sex' to Cindy and Cindy gives us a disgusted face. "What? That's gross. That's disgusting. Aren't we like, seventeen? Isn't that too early? That's gross."

"Okay May, let's get to the point why we're here," Drew says. "Bye Brendan! Have fun using test tubes everyday and staring at the computer all the time. May and I are going to have a blast while you're in there doing shit. Alright, we're done. Let's go."

I frown. "What the hell, Drew? That was a terrible goodbye. Try again."

"Gosh, I don't even care that he's leaving, you know," Drew flips his hair. "You do it. Then we're leaving."

"But I have to eat the food I ordered, Drew," I say. "Gosh. Sorry, Brendan. Bye, I hope you have a great time in the lab and I hope you learn a lot about more Pokemon and stuff."

Brendan smiles. "Thanks, May. I hope you also have a great time doing coordinating. Make sure you beat Drew in contests, okay? I'll be watching you battle in the Grand Festival."

When I'm about to speak, Drew slaps my face with his hand. "What are you doing?" I yell.

April giggles. "He's probably jealous that you and Brendan are having a lovely conversation." April sighs. "Ugh, I wish I had a boyfriend. It seems so nice. I'm the only one without a boyfriend or girlfriend here."

"Why don't you ask Blake out?" I ask. A few weeks ago, April and I got together and she told me about a guy she likes. She likes her childhood friend, Blake Kimbell. She could talk on and on about him. His strongest Pokemon is a Banette. I remember that since April was talking about a battle he was having. I had to yell at her to shut up.

April rolls her eyes. "Because Blake only sees me as a friend. I saw him yesterday but I didn't have the guts to ask him." I shrug. Drew takes my arm and stands up. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Drew says.

I shake my head. "Noo, I have to eat the food, Drew!" the waitress gives us our food and Drew asks for a takeout box. In less than two minutes, mine and Drew's food is in a takeout box. "Ugh. Kay, bye Brendan! Bye Cindy! I'll talk to you later, April."

"Bye," Cindy and Brenda say.

"Yeah, I'll text you sometime later," April says. "Bye! Have fun." April winks.

I roll my eyes. "Bye."

Drew holds my hand and he's holding in very tight. I wince and he turns around. "What's wrong, May? Are you in pain? Do you want to rest?"

"No, you're holding my hand too tightly," I said, laughing.

"Oops," he says, letting go. "Why didn't you tell me it was Brendan we were meeting with?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me," I say quietly.

Drew shakes his head. "Don't hide anything from me, May." He smirks. "Or I'll have to punish you. And you remember what happened last time, right?"

I paled. "I promise I won't hide anything from you again."

He raises an eyebrow. "And you said that last time, too, right?" he takes my hand again and drags me to the center and into our room. I was thrown on the bed. "Ready?"

"You're terrible," I whimpered. He grinned. "Please! Spare me!" Drew ignored me and set his hands on my waist and started tickling me. I screamed and started laughing. I hate it when people tickle me because I'm really ticklish. "Stop it!" I kick him in the knee and he takes a step back. "Meanie."

"That was a short punishment," Drew said. "In that case, let's just make another promise."

"Alright," I say, sitting up. "Can I make a promise?" I don't even wait for an answer because Drew always gets to speak first. "Can you please not tickle me as a punishment? It's cruel."

He shakes his hand, as if he was waving my request away. I look at him, pissed. "Anyways," Drew starts, as if my words are nothing. I know he's just teasing me since he's been doing that for the past seven years I've known him. "If one of us wants to meet up with an opposite gender, we have to tell one another. If we break the promise, then you get to choose a punishment."

"Okay…" I say.

A week later, I wake up and see Drew's space on the bed is empty. I see a note on the bed and I lift it up. _May, I went to go off to meet up with my friend. If you're awake, you can text me. If you seriously need me, call me or run to ask Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny or someone. –Drew_

I shrug. I don't really care; he likes to go off on his own. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, comb my hair and put a touch of makeup on. I leave the center and head to my favorite café that has the best muffins in the world. I look at the sections and decide which on to give to Drew. "I would like the double chocolate chip and the raspberry swirl muffins," I tell the lady.

"Okay," she says, taking the muffins with her hand that is in a plastic glove. She tells me the price and I hand her the money. When I go to the table, I see Drew talking to a woman. I turn around and my eyes widen. He's talking to a girl! A damn girl! "Drew?" I whisper.

The woman he was talking to looked up with her sparkling teal eyes. She smiles at me and waves. What is she doing? Drew turns around, who was wondering why the girl was waving to me. "May?" Drew says. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you that," I say.

"So this is your girlfriend, Drew?" she asks.

I look at Drew, with the eyes that show I'm hurt. Drew's eyes widened. "Drew?" I whisper. "You said that you'd tell me if you were off with a girl."

"No, May," Drew starts. I stand up and run out of the café. Whatever. We can fight sometimes. It doesn't matter. I run to the Pokemon center and into the room. I lie on the bed and shut my eyes. I'm not going to cry. Right after I say that, tears escape from my eyes.

Then the door barges open. Drew walks in, his face calm. At least, trying to look calm. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were locked on me. I try to make words escape from my mouth, but no words come out. "May, don't misunderstand things. You don't know why I was with her."

"You were trying to hide it from me," I say. I wipe the tears away. Shit, why did I have to cry?

"Just listen," Drew says. I look at him, not convinced at all. "She was with me because I needed help."

"Why couldn't you ask me?" I snap.

"What you said earlier," Drew said. "I was trying to hide it from you." I knew it. Why would he do that, though? Drew isn't the type to cheat on me, right? "I never knew you'd come to that café. But then again, that is your favorite café. I should have gone somewhere else; I wasn't done talking to her."

What was coming out of my boyfriend's mouth? "Oh," is all I say. Drew starts to play with his fingers, he's getting nervous. Why was he getting nervous in telling me the truth? Drew starts to turn away from me and takes a breath. "Are you going to tell me why?" I ask.

"Let me mentally prepare myself," Drew said slowly. I frown. Why would he have to do— "I was talking to her about ordering a ring that would be perfect for you," Drew says.

"What?"

He walks up to me and puts his hand on my cheek. He leans down and whispers, "May, be my fiancee?"

My eyes widen. I wasn't expecting this at all. I can feel his hand shaking. I cover his hand with mine and I smile. Tears fall out again. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaayyy that was such a corny ending! Everyone loves corny endings right? This is a fanfiction and all fanfictions are corny! Just kidding. LOL XD<strong>

**I really like April. I think I'm going to add her in my story **_**Your Attention**_**. I know that the ending was a little unsatisfying since it was kind of a cliffhanger. At least I didn't end it sad because then I would have to write a sequel… and that would be so much work. Dx**

**Now for the thank yous! Thank you to those who reviewed! I especially thank the ones who reviewed every chapter and to those who told me how to improve my writing. Thank you to those who suggested things to keep my brain running.**

**This story is officially finished! It's been a while since I finished a story…**

**So up next is finishing **_**Your Attention**_** and **_**Prove It!**_** I'll see some of you later!**

**~Citra**


End file.
